The Hero
by shouldabeenblonde
Summary: He's not your average superhero, she's not your average girl. Two worlds collide. One with crime and greed, the other with glitz and glamour. How do you help the hero when he's straddling the line between good and bad? How do you save the day? Blackwater
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay lovelies, so I got a new story for you guys. I was cleaning my train wreck of a bedroom and found the script I wrote for my freshmen college screenwriting class and since the main male character is named Jake and based off of my favorite werewolf ever, (five years since New Moon came out and I'm still obsessed. Pathetic, le sigh) I thought why not change the other characters names and add certain twilight-ish elements and Presto, instant Blackwater story! The story is already halfway finished but since it was originally written for the screen it may read a little differently from stories you may have previously read.

The story is an all human Blackwater tale, with superheroes, drug use, gangs, and Hollywood movie stars, mega loads of violence and curse words, high school, and MAKEOVERS. I don't know. I kept turning back and forth between 300, Clueless, and Four Brothers when I wrote this away at school. This is like a strange, twisted mixture of those three films. So please do not read if violence makes you uncomfortable! I got carried away and am very descriptive in the opening, but not all of the story centers around that.

My first priority is Tempting Fate because that's my heart and soul right now so I won't be updating this story as often, just a warning. Characters may be a little OOC at first but that will change later on. I hope you all like it, my professor did. I got a 100% in his class! So sit back, relax, and enjoy the read : ) PS reading the first part while listening to Kanye West's power makes it seem even more badass lol, but maybe that's just me.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, everything else is mine. Hahaha its mine! I'll take my version of drug infested L.A. over Renessme any day. (Sorry I don't know how to spell that abomination of a name.)

The Hero

Chapter 1

Hero's POV

It's that strange time of night when all good decent people know to be inside. If you're outside right now, you're up to no good. I watch as four gang members walk down a deserted alley in between two decrepit buildings. These guys are definitely looking to start some trouble.

My body casts a large shadow over them from my position on top of the roof. If they weren't so damn oblivious they might have noticed my subtle warning of incoming danger. Too bad.

You see, I'm a hero, just not your typical hero. I don't get cats down from trees, I don't change into my suit in a phone booth, and I don't get the girl. In fact, I let the girl die. I narrow my eyes and stare hard at the drug dealers below me, trying to push the memory from my mind. Now is not the time.

No, I don't do any of that shit. But I do keep the streets clean. And that's where I differ from the superheroes in the movies and on your TV screens. I kill the bad guys, they don't. In their perfect, fictional world the bad guys go to jail and stay there. Mine are back out in a couple of years at the most. So that's why I kill the motherfuckers. There's so many of them they keep popping up like cockroaches anyway.

So no I'm not your typical hero. And L.A. is not your typical city. Well, it was once but now it's darker. It still has the Hollywood types; agents, producers, actors, all that shit. But now there's a crime scene in L.A. that wasn't there before. The drug dealers are smarter, stronger. The gangs are huge. Since the first superheroes disappeared 20 years ago, they've been getting worse. I guess the gangs figured they'd be back, so they got smarter and planned for them. Yeah, they're a lot smarter than they were. But I'm a lot smarter than the superheroes they were expected. A lot crueler too. I had to be, there were six of them, there's only one of me.

So, I'm good at what I do but ever since they died I've been slacking. I've been letting stuff slip by. I've heard rumors of a new drug on the streets. Apparently it's some serious shit. Give you powers. I need to pick my game up and nip that shit in the bud. Last thing we need is some juiced up crack heads around here.

I watch as the gang stops walking and huddle together at the darkest part of the alley, still unaware of the threat stalking them from above. I creep closer to the edge and listen harder.

"Yeah, that's cool and all but I ain't come out here for your bullshit stories, man. I came for my shit." Gang member 1 was saying. Gang member 2 rubs his hands together eagerly and says, "Yeah, son, hand that shit over. We hot out here."

Gang member 3 shouts out, "Calm down, I got it right here. What you rushing for?" I stand up slowly and get ready to make my entrance. The last gang member says, "Man, hurry the fuck up! I got shit to do, plus I heard Hero busted some cats over here just yesterday. I ain't fitting to get caught, man." Gang member 3 laughs and says, "Shut your sorry ass up, I ain't scared of no Hero. Ha, I wish he would fuck with me!"

Wish granted, I think as I drop off the building's edge and land in front of the startled gang members. Cries of oh shit ring out in the alley as they attempt to run. They're not going anywhere.

I grab gang member 1 by the hood of his jacket and violently smash his head into the closest wall. He whimpers but I feel no pity as I lift him effortlessly in the air high above me and slam him head down onto the ground. He stops whimpering then.

I kick his body out of the way and head towards the others. Gang member 3 makes it all the way down the alley, farthest away. He's the one I'm really after because he's the one with the drug on him.

The two remaining gang members pull out guns and start firing at me. You would think by now they'd know the suit is bullet proof. Dumb fucks. I stride towards them, just getting even more irritated now. Gang member 4's clip is empty. He drops his gun and runs off.

I finally reach Gang member 2, who's still firing. I reach for his weapon but before I can grab it he pistol whips me with it. The fuck? Furious now, I grab his arm and pull him forward and roar in his face as loud as I fucking can. Fuck with me huh? I'll show that piece of shit. I grab his arm and twist so far backwards I can hear the bones popping out of the sockets. He screams and pleads with me to stop.

He should have thought before he tried to fuck up my face. I don't stop and twist again. This time the pain is so unbearable he can't stand anymore. I smile and twist some more. The whole damn thing just pops the fuck off then. Huh, like a toy. I laugh, amused now and smack him upside the head with his own damn arm. He slumps over to the side and I watch as the blood pours out of the whole I made in his shoulder. I feel bad and decide to show him mercy. I pick up the gun he dropped on the ground and shoot him point blank in the head.

Gang member 3, the one dealing, is hiding behind the corner of one of the buildings, shaking and clutching his 9mm to his chest. I watch as he peeks around the corner and sees his bloody comrades lying on the ground. He turns back around and is surprised to find me standing in front of him. Or should I say his face is surprised by my fist, three times.

I lift him in the air by his throat and shake him till his gun falls to the ground. "You aren't scared of me, huh? Are you scared now?" I growl at him. "I didn't do anything! What do you want?" "I want that shit you got?" "Huh? What, what shit? What are you talking about man?"

Enough of this. I backhand his already bloody face and slam him against the wall. "Don't fuck with me!" I snarl in his face. "Okay, okay." I drop his pathetic ass onto the floor and watch as he scrambles to pull three syringes full of a bright blue liquid out of his pocket and hands them to me.

The syringes are freezing and as I hold them up to my eye I swear I see the glass frost over. This must be the new super drug I've been hearing about. "What is this," I ask him. He just stares at the syringes in my hand. I viciously kick the piece of shit till I get my answer.

It's called ice, because as soon as it hits the air it freezes. It makes your blood run cold in your veins." "What does it do," I ask him. He doesn't hesitate to answer this time. "It does everything. It makes you free, it makes you stronger, just all over better." "Where does it come from," I ask but he's already gone. His head is bleeding really badly now and he's losing focus.

"Where does it come from," I yell at him as I shake him by his collar. His head rolls around on his shoulders and he just keeps muttering, "It makes you better. It makes you better." Finally his eyes focus on mine. "Just finish me off. I'm not telling you shit. I'd rather you kill me then them. Their fucking ruthless." I just stare at him, wondering who the hell he's talking about when he shouts kill me with as much strength as he has left. Wish granted.

Gang member 4 is sitting behind a dumpster yards away. I knew he was there the whole time. I could smell his fear. I walk up behind him as he pulls out a cell phone and fumbles it when he hears my footsteps approaching. He leaves the phone behind and tries to make a run for it. I catch him easily. As I lift my fist to hit him, I see the fright in his eyes and realize he's just a boy. Probably a year or two younger than me.

"What do you know," I say as I feint as if to hit him. He whimpers and cries out "Nothing." I can tell he's telling the truth. "Good," I say as I punch him dead in the face knocking him out. This better be a wakeup call because if I catch him on the streets again I won't be so nice.

I walk over to the dumpster, pick up the cell and see that the last number he tried to call was someone named Park. I pocket the phone and check to see the syringes are still there and not broken. I leave the alley, that's enough for tonight.

I'm not your typical hero, as I said. And this isn't your typical story. Actually the story isn't even mine. It's hers.

Leah's POV

I want to go home, I want to go home, I want to go home. No that's not right. I want a home to go back to. I don't know what I want. All I know is I sure as hell don't wanna be here.

The crowded, too bright terminal is full and loud. As I make my way through the crowd, trying to drag my big ass suitcase behind me, I'm jostled on all sides and I'm about ready to punch the next person to push me. I finally make my way to an empty bench and look around. I don't even know what I'm looking for. They never told me who would be picking me up. Should I be expecting a random driver, the great Veronique Woods herself , one of her sons, or was I supposed to hail a cab?

I decide that I'm close enough to the entrance that if anyone comes in looking for me they'll be able to find me. I look around once more to make sure I didn't miss anyone holding a sign with my name on it or something. I spot a family racing to catch their plane. Their all wearing bright orange tee shirts that say Brown family reunion on them. Everyone is running except for the teenage daughter, who looks like she'd rather be anywhere else. Yeah, I know how you feel, I think as I watch them pass.

A man in an expensive, obviously tailored suit yells at his assistant as they walk past. She is struggling to hold a briefcase, two coffees, talk on her cell, and listen to him at the same time. The man grimaces at her but then does a complete 180 as an aspiring model walks past him in the opposite direction.

What the fuck am I doing here? How do I go from almost complete poverty to a life where models saunter past you on a daily basis? And that's nothing compared to what's to come.

I pull out one of the many magazines I bought that had my soon to be guardian on the cover. Veronique Woods, the huge Hollywood star. Ranked #1 twice on people's most beautiful list, one of the highest paid actresses ever, and widow to Billy Black, the Donald Trump of the entertainment industry. Her life seemed perfect and here I come, the daughter of her best friend who she hadn't seen in 20 plus years to fuck it all up. Mom always said she knew Veronique growing up and that they were close friends.

I had just figured that she came up the story when she was on one of her benders and fooled herself into thinking it was true. Turns out it was. Veronique and my mother were best friends who grew up in the same bad neighborhood, both girls with dreams of making it big and getting out. The only real difference between the two was that Veronique did it. She made it out and made it big. My mom just did drugs. She gave up on her dreams.

So it was pretty amazing of Veronique to open up her home to me, a virtual stranger. For all she knew I could as strung out as my mother was. But then again, the media made it seem like Veronique was an incredible person. She took her stepson Jacob under her wing when his father died. Even, fought her late husbands will when he left all of his assets to her. She claimed she had her own money, what did she need Billy's for? She made sure that all of Billy's money and handlings went to Jake.

Then when his girlfriend and mother were kidnapped and held as ransom as a way to get to the Hero, the mysterious superhero who ran L.A., she personally went out of her way to offer the villains money. The two died anyway. No one knows how it happened but most blamed Hero. The media made it out to seem as if he didn't really try to save them and was too busy beating the villains up to rescue them. Jake is especially open about his hatred for the Hero in the press. Its common knowledge that he blames him for their deaths. His mother and Bella Swan, the girlfriend, were mourned for months.

Veronique opened her home to Jake and basically forced him to move in with her. She was worried about his safety. It was never discovered why the two people closest to him were the ones targeted. Veronique was terrified something would happen to him. He lives with her and her son from her first marriage, Embry, in her mansion in Beverly Hills now. She's refuses to let him move out until he graduates college. He and Embry are both set to graduate this year.

Where I'm supposed to live too. I flip the page and see a picture of the family. Veronique is sitting on a stool in between the two boys. Both of them have their hands on her shoulders but that's where the similarities end. Gaze at both their handsome faces and think about how different they are.

Embry Call (he has his father's last name) is the very definition of Hollywood playboy. He has already had his own reality TV show on MTV, is close personal friends with Hugh Heifner, has dated his way through the NBC, ABC, and CW line ups, and is now going through the stars of the upcoming summer blockbusters.

Security guards run past me and almost tackle this one guy, startling me from my reading. The place is teaming with security, even more than usual airports have. I flip through my magazine trying to find the page I was just on when I spot a small blurb on The Hero. Apparently some gang members tried to steal a cargo plane last week from this very airport. No wonder the security has increased so much.

I wonder what the hell they would want with a cargo plane. Well, we'll never know now. Once again Hero had to go and kill them all before they could be questioned. I was a huge fan of the Hero but I did not like his new methods.  
>I had newspaper clips and recording of his amazing rescues piled up back home but once I saw how brutal he became ever since the media turned on him when Jacob Black's mother and girlfriend died I'd lost a little bit of respect for him.<p>

He was trying to do the right thing but now he was just going to wrong way about it.

I finally find the page I was on and gaze at Jacob Black's beautiful face. Damn, who knew a bad boy smirk could look that good? I had clips of him too back home but for very different reasons then the one's I had for keeping the Hero's.

Jake had stayed out of the limelight most of his life, despite who his father was. Little was known about him until Billy married Veronique and she brought him out of his shell. And boy am I glad she did.

I wonder how awkward it will be living with my celebrity crush. Something tells me it will even stranger then I think it will be. Jacob has one of those faces that are just perfect. I couldn't think of anything to fix if I tried.

Or that could just be Photoshop that did that. I'm holding the magazine up close to my face, squinty one of my eyes to see if Jake even has any pores in the picture when I hear someone call my name.

"Leah Clearwater," the deep, masculine voice says right in my ear. "What the fuck, "I shout as I jump and drop the magazine. I look up to knock whoever that was the fuck out when I see Jacob Black in the flesh. He bends down to pick up the magazine, closes it and holds it out to me. "If you're done reading up on us, can we go now? Tom has been standing over there with a sign since your plane landed. He had to come get me from the car because he couldn't recognize you."

I just stare at him. Damn, it wasn't Photoshop. He really is that perfect.

"How did you recognize me," I ask, as I stare at him admiringly. "He rolls his eyes and just grabs my bag, picking it up like it weighs nothing. "From the pictures you sent Veronique." He calls over his shoulder at me as he basically sprint toward the exit.

I struggle to keep up with him. My legs are pretty long but this guy is huge. I can hardly keep up. We finally get outside and he steps up to a limo and opens the door for me while handing the driver my bag.

"Wow, I've never been in a limo before," I exclaim as I hop in the car. "Big surprise there," he mutters as he slides in beside me. I'm starting to get annoyed with his attitude. I hope Embry won't be this bad.

He puts on sunglasses and hurriedly rolls up the window as people start to walk past his door. "If you were so worried about being recognized, why did you bring the limo," I ask. He huffs and looks over at me, irritated. "It wasn't being recognized that's the problem. I just didn't want to be seen with you."

Crush. Over. "Excuse me? I'll have you know I am hot shit back home and you'd be lucky to get my attention there, you arrogant asshole." I was going to try to control my temper while I'm living here but I guess that plans shot to hell now.

Instead of getting mad Jake just lets out a huge laugh and says, "Calm down, New Girl. Veronique doesn't want the press to know about you yet and if they saw you with me, you'd be all over the internet by tomorrow. I was doing you a favor. Don't want to be linked to America's most eligible bachelor when you haven't meet all of your new options yet."

Oh. Shit. "Sorry, it was just the way you said it." "Yeah, apology accepted." Embarrassed, I move closer to the window on my side and try to ignore his staring at me.

"You're different then I thought you'd be." Intrigues I turn back around. "Well, what were you expecting?" "I don't know. I thought you'd be the poster child for kids with fucked up parents." Well, that's kind of rude. I don't know what to think about this guy.

"Back home I was." I say and turn back around thinking the conversation is over. "Bullshit." Sexy Hollywood celebrity say what? "Excuse me?" He sits up straighter and stares me dead in my eye. "You've never done shit." Angry again now, I stare right back. "You just met me. How the hell would you know." "Because I know girls like you. The pretty girl next door who never stays out past curfew and turns in all her homework early. You're nothing like I expected."

I laugh. "First of all you have to parents who give a fuck about you to have a curfew and I obviously didn't so that's not true. And second, if that's the kind of girl you think I am than good. That's the kind of girl I want to be."

Jacob sits back, stunned. I think he founds what I had to say profound and am proud of myself, until I hear him say, "You want to be…boring? Haha, Embry and I are going to eat you alive."

I glare at him but he just keeps laughing, not scared of me at all. Yep, crush definitely over.

ANA: Okay, so now see what I mean, both parts are completely different but as the story picks up it will blend better. And I really hope the violence didn't offend anyone, hopefully I'm just worrying too much and it was fine. Be sure to review and let me know what you thought. Hugs+Kisses


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Plot is mine, characters borrowed from Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. #thatisall.

Chapter 2

Leah POV

After a long awkward ride the limo finally pulls into a gated cobblestone driveway. The iron gates have the initials VW built into the metal in an artistic design. The house, if you can even call it that, is nothing short of massive. It looks more like Buckingham palace than a house. Beautiful cypress trees lead the way down the driveway. Everything is perfect, from the shade of the green green grass to the beautiful bay windows that shine so brightly.

It feels like I've been transported to a magnificent estate in Paris rather than the middle of California. I gaze about me in shock, so mesmerized that I almost fall out of the car when the door I was leaning on was pulled open. I'm hanging halfway out of the car and Jacob gives me yet another reason to dislike him when he laughs. Jackass.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. Was just trying to help you out of the car." The twenty something year old guy says as he grabs my arm to steady me.

"Don't sweat it Sam," Jacob says as he walks around to my side of the limo, with my bag. "Sam, Leah. Leah, Sam. I grew up with Sam back before I moved in with Veronique and she was good enough to give him a job to help pay for school."

"Nice to meet you. So are you and Jacob close?" I ask Sam politely. Even though Jacob had handed me my bag Sam still stood there, staring at me. I only asked to lessen the tension I suddenly felt. "Yes." "No, no we're not." They both said in unison.

Okay, awkward tension explained. All three of us become silent, unsure what to say. "And I prefer that you call me Jake." Jacob says in my direction. He turns to leave and I go to follow him, not sure what else to do.

"Jake, I thought we were over this. It was a mistake. Its time you forgive us already." Sam says softly from behind us. Jake is on him in the blink of an eye. "No, it wasn't a goddamn mistake, Sam. And no I'm not over it yet." He roared in Sam's face, making the older man cower slightly.

I had not seen nor heard from the media about this side of Jacob Black. It was downright scary. I had always admired his body from the magazine covers and issues in Men's Health but I never took notice of just how big he was until I saw him towering over the butler. And I have to live with this manic. Damn it.

"It's time you learned your place, maybe then I'll think about forgiving your pompous ass," Jake snarled. He turned, snatched the bag out of my hand and stormed inside; without giving Sam a chance to respond. Not that there was much he could say to that.

"Is he always like that?" I ask, feeling bad for the poor guy. I really thought Jacob was going to monkey stomp his old friend. Sam just sighs and runs his hand down his face. "Lately, yes but I can't say I don't deserve it." I raise my eyebrows at this and wait for an explanation.

Sam opens his mouth to respond when Jacob roars my name from inside. Okay, I've had it up to here with this stupid meat head jerkoff. Sam sees the frustration and anger on my face and actually laughs.

"I think our alpha wolf may have just met his match. You aren't gonna take any of his shit, are you, Leah?" He smiles at me. "Damn right I won't." I say indigently. "Well, I enjoyed meeting you. If you ever get lonely in this great big house or just want a break from Jake and Embry trying to get in your pants come hang with me. I live right above the garage."

I give Sam the once over and realize he's not a bad looking guy. Nowhere near as gorgeous or Embry, from what I've seen of him on TV anyway, but he's still very handsome. What the hell, I'm new here. Can't ever have too many flirt buddies, as Sue would have said. Only she would have replaced the flirt with a four letter word also beginning with an f. Rest in peace mom.

"What makes you think Jake and Embry are interested in what's underneath my pants?" I ask, shifting into flirtatious mode. Sam shoots me a heart breaker's smile and answers, "Of course they will be. They've already ran through ever semi decent looking girl in a 30 mile radius. And you're way hotter than all of them combined, they'd be stupid not to try."

I just send him my sexiest smirk and smoothly reply, "Good answer." He smiles back and goes to move closer when suddenly Jake appears out of nowhere and frog marches me towards the house. "Look new girl, Veronique isn't here right now so I'm stuck showing you the house and frankly I got shit to do. So stop flirting with the help and wasting my precious time."

His lecture pisses me off and I yank my arm out of his grasp with more force than I thought I had. "Listen here, you limp dick Hollywood playboy, first of all I can flirt with whoever I want to. Second of all, who the hell are you to be calling someone the help? You're living off your step mother and your dead father's legacy. You're no better than any of us. And lastly, never put your hands on me again."

Sam whistles at my audacity and Jake shoots him the meanest look ever. I'm almost surprised Sam doesn't drop dead at the sight. "See you later, Leah." He says as he begins to walk back to his apartment.

"No, you listen, new girl. I'm just trying to help you. Sam Uley specializes in girls like you. If you want to keep your precious virginity intact, you'll stay away from that slimy bastard. And Sam is the help. He's our god damn butler, for fucks sake." He yells in my face, counting off his points with his might I say, gorgeous hands. Damn, the guy has nice hands. Okay, paying attention again.

"You don't know anything about how I get my money. I've been running my father's business for the last year now and under my insight it's grown beyond even his expectations. And lastly, you'll be begging me to put my hands on you by the end of this week. So remember you told me not too when you come begging."

I stand stunned as he releases me and goes to walk back inside. That arrogant little cock sucker! "Well, move your ass. I told you I have shit to do."

I snap out of it and rush past him, inside. He had left my duffle bag on the floor near the entrance and I rush to reach it before him. "I think I'd rather get lost in this museum for hours than have to spend another minute with you. Go handle whatever shit you have to do and fuck off." I snarl at him, thoroughly pissed. This is so not the welcome I had expected. Especially since it was coming from the guy who I had drooled over for years. Damn pretty boy asshole.

He opens his mouth to say something and then throws up his hands, giving up. "Fuck it! Have it your way, I'm out." He storms back outside, slamming the door behind him as he goes.

I want to scream in frustration from his general assholeyness but restrain myself. I hold my bag against me as I turn around to inspect the huge corridor I stand in. It's bigger than my entire old apartment. I sigh to myself. This should be no biggie, if anyone can find their way in this house the size of a two story mall, it's Leah Clearwater. No Biggie at all.

2 hours later

I'm lost as fuck. I swear I've passed this kitchen before. Only last time there was no food in the fridge and this one definitely has food. I've been wandering around in circles for ages and am desperately contemplating sending up smoke signals like people do when their lost in the woods.

I give up. I never quit anything but I'm starving and totally regretting not letting Jake just show me to my room. Stubbornness killed the donkey, or something like that. Whatever.

I go to the refrigerator and pull out the lunch meat to make myself a sandwich. All of the food is gourmet and has labels that are so fancy I can only pronounce every other word. The sandwich still taste like any regular old sandwich though. Disappointed, I was expecting better.

I'm stuffing my face and have poupon mustard smeared all over my chin when I feel a man's hands slam down on my shoulders. "How rude of Jake to just leave his guests here all alone?" a smooth, silky deep voice coos in my ear.

I gulp down the rest of my sandwich and he passes me my glass of ice tea as I choke. "Sorry, so sorry," He laughs as he slides into the stool at the designer marble topped island beside me. " I didn't mean to startle you." "You're fine," I finally get out after I'm done my choking fit.

He stares at for a second and sounds a lot less cocky as he says, "I haven't seen you around before. Pity Jake got to you first." His beautiful hazel eyes mesmerize me and stupidly all I can think to say is, "Jake is an asshole."

Embry Call lets out a huge belly laugh that leaves him snorting and gasping for air. "Can't say that I disagree with you on that one, but if you're not with Jake, what are you doing here? Are you with Sam?" He asks as he wipes tears from his eyes.

"I'm Leah, your mom took me in." I say, uncomfortable with having to explain that I was a charity case. "Oh, you're the new girl living with us! Mom never said you were hot!" he exclaims , slapping his hand on the table. "Jake must have seen the pictures of you and that's why he went to pick you up." He mutters to himself.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I went, dummy. Do you always think with your dick?" Jake asks as he saunters from the hallway into the kitchen with only jeans on and a bright red welt on his broad, perfect chest. He slaps the back of Embry's head as he walks past him to the cabinet and pulls out cereal and milk.

As he makes himself a bowl and Embry's busy rubbing the back of his head I take a minute to inspect these two otherworldly handsome men.

Embry is the very definition of a pretty boy. No wonder he is the resident playboy of California. His hazel eyes and adorable dimples make him a prime candidate for the most attractive award. His shiny black hair, smooth skin, and nice body complete the package.

While Embry makes me want to melt, Jacob does the exact opposite. There's just something about him that makes me want to sit up and pay attention because I don't want to miss a single thing this man does.

He oozes danger and sex appeal; the very epitome of a bad boy. While Embry has a nice, more than nice body, Jacob looks like a Greek god…after the Greek god had plastic surgery to become even better looking. Besides the huge bruise on his chest I can't spot a single flaw on the man. Even the light scar on his chin looks like God put it there specifically.

The five o'clock stubble on his jaw offset the prettiness of his deep brown eyes with the long, curling eyelashes. The fullness of his dark pink lips are cause for the most perfect smirk I've ever seen. Raw magnetism indeed.

Speaking of perfect smirks, one is adorning his Adonis face now as he leans against the counter wolfing down his captain crunch. "Ready to start begging yet, Leah?" He asks, huskily; his smirk slowly growing larger.

I flush red and go back to my sandwich. He laughs and slurps up the milk from his bowl suggestively, causing my blush to worsen. "Ready to beg for what," Embry inquires as he moves to get some food for himself.

"Nothing, Em. So, new girl, did you find your room okay?" Jake asks with a laugh as he throws his bowl into the industrial size sink. Spoiled bastard probably never cleans up after himself, I think. Almost as if he can read my thoughts he shoves off the wall and goes to wash off the dish.

"Uhhhh," I intelligently say in response to his question. He simply laughs as he continues washing out his bowl. I take advantage of his back being turned to admire his shapely ass. Yep, male perfection.

"Dude, you didn't show her to her room? Wtf is wrong with you?" Embry asks, sounding upset. That's sweet, the guy doesn't even know me and he seems pissed on my behalf. Jake may be the more intriguing of the two but Embry's empathy makes him even more attractive to me. His dimples as he smiles at me sure help too.

"I'll show you as soon as we're done eating." He promises as he stuffs his left over pizza in his mouth. "Dude come off it. Leah, its right down the hall. Your suite is right between Embry and mine. We all three share this kitchen." Jake says without even turning around.

Embry just snorts, not disturbed at all. He kicks my duffle bag, that sits at his feet and a few of my magazines fall out of the front pocket. "Well then, I'll help you bring your bags in."

Mortified, I basically jump off the stool to retrieve the magazines before the boys see that they are starring in all of them. My luck must be worth crap because Jake bends down to help pick them up. Luckily he picks up one that has fallen open onto the page on The Hero.

He looks at it for a second before tossing it on the table, as if personally offended. Embry peeks at it over the slice of pizza in his mouth and chews as quickly as possible. "You can't bring shit about The Hero in here. Jake can't stand him." Embry says.

It's then that I remember Jake's involvement with the vigilante. It's all over the media about Jake blaming The Hero for the death of both his mother, Sarah Black, and his girlfriend Bella Swan. Heck, it's even mentioned in the very article on the table.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." I say quietly, not knowing what else I could say. Jake just stays silent and picks up my dirty plate from the island and begins to wash it too. "Yeah, we're not very pro Hero in this house. Besides what happened, we didn't like him before." Embry says around a mouthful of pepperoni.

"The guy comes outta nowhere and tries to start running things. L. A. was fine before him. He's just made it worse." "How has he made it worse? I don't get it." I ask.

"He gave the gangs a common enemy. They used to be just content with killing each other off. Now their working together and that makes things more dangerous for everyone else." Embry preaches, sounding very passionate about his opinion. Well, too bad for him I'm very passionate about mine as well.

"It makes things more dangerous for who? Cause since Hero came around there's been less murders, rapes, and robberies. Their all focusing on Hero and not the general public, how's that more dangerous?" I answer back.

"Can we please," Jake begins when Embry cuts him off. "Not the general public? What the fuck do you call Jake's mom and girlfriend then? They had absolutely nothing to do with The Hero and yet they became collateral damage. The guy's a menace. I say we all band together and," Embry tries to get out when Jake goes ballistic. He smashes the glass plate he was just rinsing off and roars, "Embry, what did I fucking tell you?"

Immediately Embry goes sheepish. "Man, Jake, I didn't mean…I'm real sorry. I never should have brought them up." "No, you fucking shouldn't have." Jake growls. And it's the return of scary Jake, not that he doesn't have a reason to be upset this time. No one wants to hear anyone call their lost loved ones called collateral damage. Harsh.

My sympathy soon disappears as he turns on me. "I hope you're a quick learner, Leah because I'm only going to tell you this once. Do not mention my mom or Bella to me…ever."

Surprised, I try to reason with him. "I know I don't know you very well yet Jake but I do understand where you're coming from. I don't like to talk about my mom, Sue, either."

Jake gives an emotionless laugh and replies, "You may try to sympathize with me on the dead parents front Leah but you don't understand what it's like to lose the love of your life, so trust me when I say don't bring it up."

Thoughts of him fill my mind and I am instantly furious. "You don't know shit about me, Jacob Black, so don't assume anything about me." I yell as I stand up. He marches over and gets inches away from my face. "Oh, please I can smell the virgin on you." He snarls as he sniffs my hair.

"Whoa, Jake. Calm down." Embry pleads as he tries his best to separate us. Jake just stands there, breathing heavily. I clench and unclench my fists, desperate to use them on that perfect face of his.

"Ugh," I yell as I grab my duffle and my magazines and storm from the room. As I stomp down the hallway I hear Jake's voice, now calm yet smug, counting down. "Five, four, three," I hear his deep, husky voice call and then it hits me.

I stomp back into the kitchen just as soon as he hits one, "Embry, can you show me which suite is mine?" He nods his head, trying to quiet his snickers.

Jacob's booming laughter follows us as we head down the hall. I curse him in my head. Cocky bastard.

ANA: Okay, so I kinda, sorta love this chapter! Totally, completely different from what I had originally wrote but Jake, Embry, and even Sam had plans for me. And for Leah too. More crazy intense Hero action will be in the next chapter, Leah will finally find her room, and horrors about the new day of school will ensue. Review lovelies : ) Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to xoxolynzy : ) Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm so glad that someone is enjoying my story so much! Your reviews make me laugh and better yet inspire me to update or come up with new ideas when I really don't feel like it lol. I had totally planned on having a Bruno Mars lazy day until I read your review. Been working on this chapter and ideas for later updates all day. Thank you, and thanks to all my other amazing reviewers, for getting me up off my ass lol.

This chapter seems like it's going to be another epically long one. Sorry, I don't know why I can't seem to write a decent sized chapter and not a novel.

Chapter 3

Embry pushes open the double doors made of dark oak wood and reveals what looks to be Marie Antoinette's private quarters. The room is so fancy I almost feel like I should put my pinky up in the air as I walk through the entrance.

All of the furniture is made of out dark wood with the same intricate designs carved into it as the ones on the doors. The walls are a pastel blue with a light gold trim. The comforter on the huge bed matches the walls perfectly.

I am at a loss and just plain don't know what to say. Sadly, word vomit ensues and a faint "No," is all I am able to utter.

Embry drops my duffle onto the floor and makes himself at home on my new bed, undeterred by the poshness. "You don't like it," He asks as he puts his arms behind his head, effortlessly showing off his impressive musculature. "My mom worked hard on this room. I swear every day for the past two weeks all she's said has been, "I've always wanted a daughter." I think she thinks you're four."

I giggle at his cavaliarness and sit down at the antique desk beside the window. The view is gorgeous; the lights from the city skyline may be a problem though. I need complete darkness when I sleep or I'm not a happy camper in the morning.

"No, I really appreciate the effort. God knows she didn't have to take me in, let alone go through all this trouble." I say as I turn back around to face him. He just raises an eyebrow at me and asks, "What's the problem then." "Well, I'm just not sure this is my style. This is just a lot more than what I'm used to."

Embry laughs and kicks off his shoes, getting way too comfortable on my bed. I try not to show how uncomfortable this makes me and try my hardest to relax.

"Don't look in your closet then. Veronique was worried you wouldn't have the same clothes as the "popular kids" (he even does the finger parenthesis) and bought every single item of clothing in Rodeo Drive for you." He says. "No way," I say, mouth agape staring at him.

"Veronique may be practically a saint, but she's still superficial as hell. This is Hollywood after all." He says, with a gesture at what I assume is my closet. I shoot out of my chair and throw open the doors.

He wasn't exaggerating. I had heard of walk in closets but this was just god damn ridiculous. It looked like a department store. My "closet" was a whole other suite. It had a couch and a three-way mirror, and a connected powder room bathroom. "Told ya," I heard Embry call from my bed.

I wanted to cry for some strange reason. Here I was, the poor girl with the drug addict mother who cared more about surviving the night than about if my bag matched my outfit. If everyone here cared about clothes this much I would never fit in.

I slump back over to the bed and throw myself down on the bed next to Embry, throwing my arm across my eyes. I can feel him looking at me, but I ignore him. He pulls my arm off my eyes and laughs. "I know what you're thinking Leah. You have nothing to worry about. Jake and I run that university; we'll look out for you. Plus, none of those girls have anything on you."

I ignore his compliment and scoff when Jake's name pops up. "Jake's a dick." Embry laughs again and turns his body so he's lying on his side, facing me. "Jake can be a little, um, intense. But he's a good guy. He wasn't always like this. He's been through a lot. Once you get to know him better you'll see what I mean."

I just snort my disbelief. I'll believe it when I see it. "I'm serious. He's a great guy. One of the best friends you could have." I open my mouth to protest when we hear a slow clap come from the doorway.

Jake is standing there with that permanent smirk on his face, still shirtless. We've been in here for at least 15 minutes and his room is right next door. He couldn't have put on a shirt by now?

"Thanks so much, Em. I didn't know I meant that much to you, man." He says, putting a hand to his heart, oozing sarcasm. Embry, bless his heart, blushes and drops his head back onto the bed. "Whatever, dude. Just trying to keep the new girl from hating you." He says, obviously embarrassed.

Jake makes his way into the room, uninvited I might add, and takes a seat at my desk, putting his feet on the antique wood. "You don't hate me, new girl. I know that."

I storm over and shove his feet off my desk. "You know nothing. It hasn't even been a day yet and you push my buttons like no one else." He smiles at me and pokes out his bottom lip at me, teasingly. "You like me," He deadpans. "I loathe you," I deadpan back.

He blows me a kiss and I can't take any more of his bipolarness. So I try to dump him out of my chair, but he's so fucking heavy it doesn't even budge. I'm using all my strength, totally struggling, and the jackass just laughs. Embry's rolling around on my bed, laughing, not even offering a hand. My new roommates suck.

"Get. Out." I snarl as I try pushing him by his shoulders now. It still doesn't work. "No," he answers, nonchalantly. I give up and flop back onto the bed next to Embry, out of breath. "What are you doing in here anyway? What do you want?" I ask him.

"It was way too quiet. I had to make sure you two kids weren't back here fooling around. Thought you could use a chaperone." Jake says, shooting Embry and me a stern look. I shoot him back one that clearly says I think he's crazy.

"Dude, you were bored," says Embry from beside me, sounding totally not amused. "Yep," Jake says, leaning back in my chair. I feel my heart clench in my chest, worried about his fat ass harming my new furniture.

I just roll my eyes at the both of them and say, "Well, if you're both going to be in here bothering me, you're going to help me unpack." I sit up and lift my duffle bag up from off the floor and start pulling out stacks of clothes.

Both boys groan and I shoot them a look saying either help or get the fuck out. They decide to help. After a couple moments of silence and the boys putting the clothes into the drawers of my new armoire, Jacob groans. Big loud obnoxious groans. Several times. "What," I hiss at him.

"I'm not a fucking house maid, can I at least do the underwear drawer," he jokes. "Leave," I tell him, fully frustrated. He just laughs and keeps putting up the clothes.

Embry's looking back and forth between us with a huge grin on his face. "What are you so happy about," I ask him as I hand him some sweaters. Why the hell I brought sweaters to California, I'll never know.

"I just haven't seen Jake in this good of a mood in a long time, that's all," Embry says. "This is him in a good mood?" I ask shocked. Apparently, his good mood was fleeting because the bad boy smirk was back on his face now after Embry's comment. He stopped joking around and just put the clothes up in silence.

Once all the clothes were up Embry went back to lounging on my bed and Jake went back to my desk, while I put up all the little nic nacs I brought from home. As I put two picture frames on the desk in front of Jacob, Embry finally breaks the silence.

"Who are they," Embry asks. One picture is of a beautiful woman cradling a newborn baby, gazing into the child's eyes, as she holds her to her chest. The other is a picture of me sitting on the grass between a handsome boys legs, smiling at the camera, completely relaxed. He has his arms around me and is smiling at me and not the lens.

"Well, I'm assuming that's you and your mother. The resemblance is uncanny but who is this?" Jake inquires, as he picks up the picture to inspect it closer. "Yeah, that's me and my mother. The other is of me and my ex last summer."

Embry jumps off the bed and snatches the picture from Jacob. I just sit back on the bed, watching them, leaning on my hands. I wait for the perfect opening to reveal my bombshell. Hopefully Jake will feel like shit.

"Why do you keep a framed picture of you and your ex? Are you not over him or something?" Embry asks, perplexed. He holds it an inch from his face and scoffs. I hear him mumble something that I can't really make out, but it sounds suspiciously like "I look better than him on my worse day." Jake just smirks at me, smug bastard.

"It's to honor his memory. He died a week after taking that picture." I tell them. Embry looks shocked and immediately starts to take back his harsh words. Jacob simply stares at me. I can't tell what he's thinking but I stare back.

I think back to him telling me earlier that I don't know how it feels to lose an significant other. He really put his foot in it. Well, he must realize that now. Jacob sits up, leans on his knees, and opens his mouth to say something when he is interrupted by the loud clacking of high heels running down a hardwood floor and a female voice shouting, "Guys, get in here now."

Embry is the first to get up. "Ready to meet Veronique?" He asks in a joking tone, obviously trying to dispel the awkwardness. I nod my head and smile at him. I go to follow him out of the room when Jake reaches out and grabs my hand.

He is still sitting, spread out, in my chair and pulls me to stand close to him. Too close in fact, so close that I'm standing in between his legs.

"Look, I didn't know. I never would have said that if I had," He says, sounding uncertain of himself. Something that I can tell he is not used to. I just nod my head and turn to go. He doesn't let go of my hand, so I'm jerked back.

"Seriously, I am sorry," Jacob says. I get the feeling that he doesn't apologize often so I make it easy on him and accept his condolences. "It's alright." He stands up and he's so close to my body that it's like we're hugging.

I knew he was tall, but he completely dwarfs me up close. I get a whiff of his cologne as he rises up and I can't help but inhale deeply. He smells heavenly. My first thought is, "Now this is how a man should smell."

His moment of sincerity must be over because his bad boy smirk is back as he watches me. It's almost like he knows exactly what I'm thinking. I rush out of the room, with him chuckling behind me.

His chuckling quickly dies down when he sees the news blaring over the huge plasma television screen. Embry is sprawled out on the couch in the living room while his mother is perched on the island in the connected kitchen, both enraptured by the television.

The clip is blurry but we can all clearly see The Hero approach the gang members inside the bank. The message flashes across the bottom of the screen warning that the following footage broadcasts strong violence and is not suitable for all audiences. The message is soon replaced with a blurb explaining the situation.

'First national bank was robbed earlier this afternoon. Two police officers were shot and killed while many others were injured. Hostages were taken by the gang members. The following footage was filmed by a victim, depicting what happened when The Hero appeared on the scene.'

The clip starts rolling and we can all see the a few hostages lined up against the wall with about seven gang members spread out in front of them. Some hold bags of money while others hold assault rifles and weapons, all posed at The Hero who stalks towards him. Other hostages are shown, huddled on the floor, trying to stay out of the line of fire.

The gang members yell for him to stop his approach but he keeps coming. One of them grabs hold of a hostage, a young, pretty woman, and threatens to shoot if he continues. Hero falters for a second then continues on. They immediately begin to fire. Hero swings out his arm impossibly fast and whisks the woman away.

He turns and huddles over her and a nearby group of hostages, taking the brunt of the bullets. The gang members cease fire to reload or to run when The Hero pounces on them. He takes them out, one by one. He is shot countless times yet keeps coming. None of the gang members stand a chance. He ruthlessly murders all of them.

The hostages crawl to each other, trying to make sure everyone is safe and to stay out of the way. A few are harmed but it's nothing too serious.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Veronique peer at Jake. She is probably concerned to see how her step son is handling watching the man he blames for the death of his mother and girlfriend. I wonder why she called him in here to see this if she knows how he feels about The Hero.

Jake, for what it's worth, just looks pissed off, bored and uncomfortable. "Why are we watching this? Can we turn," Jake asks, irritated. Veronique shushes him and continues watching.

We all turn our attention back to the screen as Hero turns to check on the hostages. He walks over to where most of them are standing. Immediately the victims take a collective step back away from him and begin to shout obscenities at him.

"You should have let the police handle it. You're nothing but a nuisance. Some of us got hurt because of you." They all shout, drowning each other out with their hatred.

My mouth drops and I watch as they follow him as he walks outside, still hollering at him until he finally flies off. The clip ends and the news goes back to some anchor person explaining the aftermath of the event.

The room is silent until Embry bursts out laughing. "That's what that fuck up gets. He almost got that woman shot. Can't do anything right." I look over at Veronique to see her reaction and see her watching Jake as he walks back down the hall to his room.

We hear the door slam and I jump, not expecting the loud noise. My movement alerts Veronique to my presence. She jumps down off the island and grabs me into a hug.

"Oh my god, you're here! Let me look at you," She says when she releases me and holds me at arm's length. She smiles at me and she's even more beautiful than she is on the movie screens. I see the tears in her eyes as she tells me I look just like my mother did when they were younger. "She was always prettier than me but you my dear are drop dead gorgeous. I am so glad to finally meet you."

She finally releases me and I stand back a little. "What a minute, you already knew about me?" I ask. "Of course I did. I'm your god mother." She says. I shake the shock off my face and immediately thank her for taking me in. She tells me that she only wishes she had reached out to me earlier.

She grabs my hands and whisks me over to the love seat across from her son, who watches us with a bemused look on his face. "Told ya," He mouths at me before he gets up to leave.

We sit for hours telling old memories about my mother and just getting to know each other. Veronique is a very sweet person, probably the sweetest person I've ever met but Embry was right. She was very superficial.

She spent one whole hour showing me the new outfits she bought for me today. She pulled the bags from behind the couch and explained how she got stuck in traffic on her way back because of the road in front of the robbed bank being closed. I had only met her a few hours ago but I really liked her. She could sure talk your ear off but I liked her.

She finally sent me off to bed, telling me I would jump into my new life here head first tomorrow. I had the first day of my classes tomorrow and Embry and Jake would drive me and show me the ropes. I hugged her good night and lugged the heavy bags back to my new suite.

I thought about checking on Jake as I passed his room but stopped myself. He was obviously upset by that clip earlier. It probably brought back painful memories about losing his mother and Bella. He probably wants to be alone and doesn't need me intruding.

Embry on the other hand had left the house while Veronique and I were talking. Something about a party at Hugh's. I only assumed he meant Hugh Hefner. Eww.

I didn't even bother taking off my clothes, just fell on the bed, set the alarm on my cell, and immediately dozed off.

The alarm went off, startling me and I fell off the bed in an unladylike sprawl. I slowly untangled myself from the sheets and heavy ass comforter before making my way to the in suite bathroom. I looked like hell.

I remembered Veronique's advice about the women here. They judge you within seconds of looking at you and if you don't measure up they'll walk over you. Well I, Leah Clearwater, will be damned before I let some snooty, Paris Hilton wannabe Hollywood bimbo think she's better than me. I'm going to look damn good for the first day of my new life. And that's a fact.

Two hours later, I emerge from my suite a vision is red. A bright red top, daisy dukes, and gladiator sandals that is. I wanna look good but I'm still going to be me, I left the dresses and high heels for another day. I did take Veronique's advice and flatiron my wavy hair though.

I had set out to look damn good this morning. Mission accomplished. I knew I had succeeded when I saw Embry's expression when I walked into the kitchen. He obviously approved.

"Ready for school," He asked. "Nope," I told him from the refrigerator as I searched for some breakfast. I found Jake's left over Chinese food he ate from yesterday and helped myself to it. He won't notice, I thought as I through the empty carton in the trash and ate the lo Mein from my bowl.

"You nervous?" I looked at him like he was loco. "Of course, I'm nervous. I moved clear across the country to a place where I don't know anybody. Damn right I'm nervous." I tell him around my mouthful of food.

Jake walked into the kitchen, pulling a black tee over his head. He sat down at the island and grabbed and apple. His hair and face was still a lil damp from his obviously rushed shower, making his hair look even darker and his lashes even darker. Damn him.

"You know us," He said before he took a big bite. "You two don't count," I tell him, smirking. He just smirked back and took another bite. "You know we're like 10 minutes late, right?" He said sounding bored.

"What?" I shriek. I really don't want to be late on my first day. Everyone knows the late person makes a huge entrance and I don't really want to make a spectacle of myself.

Embry laughs at me and bumps my shoulder. "Don't sweat it. Jake, why don't you drive?" Embry asks him. I look at Embry confused. Jake just looks at me and winks. I know no good can come of this.

He just laughs at me and walks around the island to put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll have you there in no time." I just scoff and shrug out from beneath his arm. He smells even better than he did yesterday. It's driving me crazy.

As I spin out from beneath him he catches a glimpse of my outfit and asks sternly, "What the hell are you wearing?" "Clothes," I sneer at him. "You're asking for trouble, you know that, girl." He growls at me. I shrug and walk over to my bag and bend down to pick it up from the couch. I hear twin groans from behind me and know mission definitely accomplished. I do look damn good.

We speed into the University student parking lot in Jake's black Ferrari at neck breaking speeds. Other students conjugating in the parking lot turn to stare at us as we speed past. Jake finally parks and I breathe a sigh of relief that we made it here alive. Now I know why Embry wanted Jake to drive.

He drives like a manic. The speed limit means nothing to him. As we all get out of the car the boys laugh at my facial expression as I try to smooth my hair.

A crowd of people come over to greet Jake and Embry and I just stay in the background. Jake notices me trying to blend in with the car and pulls me forward and introduces me to everyone.

The guys Quil, Paul, Brady, Colin and Jared are all hot as is expected. Kim, Jared's girlfriend seems nice enough. Claire is a little snobby, so I'm not sure what to think about her. Both girls are dressed up a lot more than I am but I still notice the guys checking out my legs even though they both have on heels and I don't.

Embry notices too and shakes his head at them. For some reason I feel like he and Jake have my back. I fit right in with their friends and we're laughing and getting to know each other when a convertible with a pretty girl driving pulls up beside us.

Everyone gets quiet and Jake immediately stiffens. The girls run over to greet her as she steps out of the car, swings her hair and her hips as she walks towards us.

She sends me an evil glare as she nears us. Jake who was leaning up against the car beside me slides down a little. I guess he's making room for her. "Who's she," I ask Embry in a whisper. "That's Emily. Jake's ex-girlfriend." "Oh," I say, realizing what's going on now.

She must have saw how close Jake and I were standing to each other and got the wrong idea about things. No wonder he moved away.

Emily strolls up to Jacob and slides her arms around his waist. "Hey, Babe, can we talk?" She coos at him. "Talk to Sam," He answers, emotionless. "You need to get over that, Jacob. It was a month ago." "Are you over Sam?" Jake asks smirking.

The guys around us snicker and laugh quietly behind Emily. She takes her arms from around Jacob and turns around to glare at them. I'm guessing she cheated on Jacob with Sam and that's why Jake doesn't like the both of them. Good for him, the girl has some nerve.

She sees me smiling and turns on me. "And what are you?" She asks looking me up and down. The smile slides right off my face and I open my mouth to respond when Jake slides his arm around my shoulders, pulling me close. "This is Leah." He says simply.

The guys all laugh a little louder, still trying to hide the laughter behind their hands. They all know that Jake and I aren't together. Apparently she isn't that well-liked by everyone because no one lets her in on Jake's prank.

The girls, Kim and Clair, don't look too happy about it though, yet they still say nothing.

"Leah?" Emily asks, inspecting me, sizing me up. "Whatever," She says with a roll of her eyes. "You never party with us anymore, Jake?" "Why don't you go party with," "Sam?" Emily interrupts. "That joke is getting old, Jacob. Stop being so childish," she snaps.

"Stop being so stupid. Plus, they think it's funny," He says, gesturing to the guys laughing behind her with the hand he has resting on my shoulder. She opens her mouth to say something when he cuts her off.

"I'll meet you guys after school," He says to Embry and I. "You're not staying," I ask, surprised. "I got some stuff to handle," He answers, looking down at me. We must actually seem like a couple since Emily looks pissed. "I'm good, I'll don't need a ride," Embry says, interrupting what must look like an intimate moment between Jake and I.

Jake nods his head and turns back to me. "I'll pick you up at 3. Wait in front of the office for me." I nod at him as he slides his arm off me. He turns to his friends surrounding us and says, "You all watch out for her, alright." It kind of sounds like an order and they immediately snap to attention. They nod their head and shoot a few friendly grins in my direction.

I can't help but feel grateful towards them and Jake. From the way Emily is glaring at me, I know I'm going to need all the backup I can get. "Don't worry, man." Embry says as he slides into the spot Jake was just in.

Jake gets in the car and we all step away as he revs the engine. He rolls down the window and surprisingly calls Emily over. She shoots me a smug smile and moves up to the window. He speeds off as soon as she takes one step in his direction, leaving her in his dust, literally.

The guys are all falling over themselves from laughing so hard and even I have to struggle to keep the smile off my face. Really mature, Jake, I think to myself. Funny but not mature at all.

Emily obviously isn't as amused as we are once the smoke clears. She storms back over and gets in my face. The guys must have taken Jake's request seriously because they all immediately swarm me for protection. I'm not worried though. I could take this wannabe Barbie doll.

"You are so done here. I run this campus," Emily spits at me before storming off, Clair and Kim fast on her heels. Thanks a lot, Jacob. Thanks ever so much. Best first day ever.

ANA: Okay, so I didn't like this chapter so much, it felt so boring lol. I hope I didn't make any of you fall asleep out there. Review and let me know what you thought. Next chapter will be much better : ) Hugs+kisses

Lauren


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, everyone. I finally got the computer back. Finally! Who watched Jersey Shore just now? I'm just so proud of Ronnie for not giving in to Sam. That girl needs to learn how to be single and Ron needs to stop being a pushover. They are just not good together. The third time is not the charm, trust me. Anyhoo, hope you all like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Jersey Shore, although I totally want to party with Jake, Leah, Jwow, Pauly, and Snooki. Now that would be a situation ; )

Chapter 4

Leah POV

I'm sitting on the front steps that led up to the admissions office, waiting for Jake, who is twenty minutes late now. The wind tugs my hair around my face and a few strands get stuck to my lip gloss. Frustrated I pull the hair off my lip and shove them behind my ear. As I move my arm it knocks over my purse and all my papers from the first day of classes slide out and fall all over the steps. Grumbling to myself I get up and quickly chase down the runaway papers.

As I finally grab the last couple of strays, my broken gladiator sandal comes undone and I trip over the strap, falling on my ass. I have finally reached my boiling point and am contemplating pulling my hair out by the roots and screaming 'Why?' at the top of my lungs. Instead, I just decided to sit on the steps and pout.

Today was the absolute worst day ever. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket again and see that five minutes has passed since I last checked the time. Jake is twenty five minutes late now. Asshole.

I huff and throw my phone back into my bag when the doors behind me fly open and I almost have a heart attack. A group of guys walk by and I hurry to cover the hole in my shirt and to smooth my once perfectly wavy hair that is now a frizzy mess.

I hope that they will just ignore me and weren't there in the hallway during me and Emily's smack down. No such luck. As soon as the redhead in front sees me he elbows one of his buddies and brings me to his attention. Soon they all stare and wolf whistle.

"Nice face plant, Newbie." One of the guys calls at me, laughing. I'm thinking about strangling him with the strap from my broken shoe when I realize that it's all in good fun. Their on my side.

"Emily is such a bitch," Another one says. "It's about time someone knocked some sense in that brain dead head of her's." They sit down on the steps, surrounding me and all begin to talk at once. "Yeah, I would have done it but I can't hit a girl. Does Emily even count as a girl or is she some kind of man eating parasite?" "Definitely, a parasite, bra." I laugh along with them and listen as they reenact the brawl.

Earlier today I was leaving class, talking to a couple of girls I had just met when Emily can behind me and shoved me down the steps, fucking up my new shoes and shirt in the process. She must have thought I wouldn't do anything or maybe she just thought this would be one of those prissy slap fights.

Well, Leah Clearwater doesn't slap bitches; she knocks them the fuck out. That whore could have broken my neck by pushing me down those stairs. So to repay her I tried to wring hers. I totally kicked her ass.

There would be no debate about who won that fight. Hearing these guys talking about it, made it clear that I had whooped her ass. While most of the guys are just happy to sit there and discuss the fight, one of them taps my shoulder and asks how I'm doing.

"It's not every girl who could handle getting into a huge, public fight with the most popular girl on campus on her first day." He says. He's really cute, but not my type. But I'm happy for the company anyway. "Just a normal day in the life," I tell him with a shrug. He laughs and offers me his hand. "Mike Newton." I shake it and offer him a smile. "Leah Clearwater."

The other guys notice us and the cat calls start up again. I laugh and smile when Mike blushes. "Ignore them," He jokes. "Easier said than done." He stands up, ready to go. "Are you waiting on your ride or something?" He asks, moving his backpack to his other shoulder.

"Yeah, Jake is running late," I tell him, frustration clear in my voice. His eyebrows shoot up into his forehead at the mention of his name. "Oh, Jake. Well, I don't want to leave you here alone." He says, scratching the back of his head and looking around.

"It's okay, I'll wait with her," I hear a feminine voice say before a really pretty girl plops down beside me. "Okay, cool. Thanks, Rachel," Mike says shooting her a smile.

I look at her, puzzled but okay with it. I got real tired of waiting alone. "So, I'll see you around Leah?" Mike asks me, with a small smile on his handsome face. A loud chorus of 'See you around Leah's' echo us as his friends mock him. Rachel and I laugh as he flips them a rude hand gesture at them without turning around.

"Sure," I say, still laughing. "Cool, it was nice to meet you, Leah. I think it's time this school got a new queen Bee anyway." He says, right before he runs off to catch up with his friends.

I blush and watch him as he walks away, completely forgetting Rachel is sitting beside me.

"Damn, you work fast, Newbie." She drawls, waking me from my daydream. "Huh," I intelligently ask her as she rummages through her bag. "That's Mike. Quarterback, first string." She says, as she pulls out a box of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Oh, I didn't know." I say, with a shrug. I guess that's supposed to mean something to me. I can tell by the skeptical look on Rachel's face that she knows I'm not impressed.

"That boys being scouted by like 4 different pro teams right now. He's hot shit at this school." She says, before she lets out a puff of smoke from between her lips. I just shrug again.

"Yep, the boy is definitely a hot commodity. Not as hot as your new roomies though." She says with a smirk. She rummages through her huge bag again and pulls out a gigantic pair of designer shades. "Damn, it's bright out here." She says as she puts them on.

I nod my head in agreement and she digs in her bag again. "Here," She says as she slaps a huge pair of Gucci aviators on my face. "They look good on you, keep em." She says before leaning back and soaking up the sun. "Um, thanks," I say a little overwhelmed by this girl. Yet at the same time endeared to her. No one else has been this nice to me so far. She just might be okay.

"I'm Rachel Meraz, by the way. And don't worry, I'm not a stalker," She says, as she peers at me from over top of her lenses. I laugh and lean back to recline beside her. "I didn't think you were." I tell her.

"You met my husband, Paul, earlier. He told me all about you in between classes." I think back to the group of handsome boys I had meet by Jake's car earlier that morning and remember Paul's face. "That's sweet, you and your husband go to the same school."

She laughs and reaches into her purse and comes out with a six pack of red bull. She shakes a can at me, offering me one and I decline. I'm starting to think that's not a purse; but really Mary Poppin's carpet bag. What the hell else does he have in there?

"There's nothing sweet about it. I don't trust his flirting ass to go anywhere without me." She says with a laugh, while putting her purse beside her. "Plus, I would miss him too much," She finishes, with a small smirk, and I decide that I like this girl.

"We're going to be cool. I can tell," I tell her with a smile. "I already knew that. We're the only two normal people at this god awful institution. Of course, we're going to be cool."

I laugh and am about to ask her more about Paul and the school when Jake's car comes speeding into the parking lot. I swear he looks like a stunt driver. It looks like he went on two wheels when he hugged the curve.

The muscle car comes to an abrupt stop in front of us on the steps and Jake rolls down the window and smirks at us.

"I heard Emily tripped you in the cafeteria," he yells out the window at me. I groan and roll my eyes, while Rachel quietly asks if I want her to throw her cans of red bull at his precious car. I laugh and shake my head no, as I get up to go.

"Sup, Emily," He calls to her from the car. "Hey, Ass," she responds, lazily as he laughs. "Hey, that's my nick name for him," I tell her as I walk to the car. "Great minds think alike, catch ya later, Leah." She calls to me as I get in and we speed off.

I roll up the window, since the high speeds make the wind feel like a tornado with the way he drives.

"So what happened? I told the guys to keep an eye on you. I knew she would try something." He says as he maneuvers his way, illegally around cars to beat the traffic. I hold on for dear life and rush to answer him.

"I was coming out of class when she snuck up behind me and pushed me down the stairs. Don't worry, I got her back though. Can you slow down?" I tell him in one breathe. "No." He answers as he runs a stop sign. "And, yeah I heard you made her cry." He says, laughing.

"Now that I didn't see, but I hope so," I say, with a huge shit eating grin on my face. He glances over at me, surprised. "Your ruthless, new girl." "You know it." I say, laughing.

We ride in silence for a while and the drive becomes awkward. I want to get back the vibe we just had but I really don't have anything to talk to him about. "So why were you late?" I ask, not upset, just wanting to start conversation.

He obviously thinks this is a confrontation because his whole demander changes. He slumps down lower in his seat and the smile slides right off his face. "I was busy." He grumbles.

Surprised at his sudden rudeness, I don't know what to say. He doesn't want to give me a chance to respond so he turns on the radio and lets it blare as loud as it will go.

I put it with it for a while but eventually the obnoxious song annoys me and I turn it off. I see his eyes widen and then squint in anger but he doesn't say anything.

"We have two classes together, economics and English." I tell him, the silence killing me. I guess it doesn't bother him though because all he says back is, "cool." We sit in awkward silence for a few more minutes and when I decide to try again.

"So, what did you do today?" I inquire. He shoots me an irritated look and just growls, "Stuff." As if I'm bothering him. Well, this asshole is bothering me.

"God, what is your problem? Is everyone here so spoiled?" I shout, completely fed up. "Spoiled," He asks, confused. "How am I spoiled?" "Are you serious? You live in a freakin' mansion, your rich, and you're the rudest guy I've ever met."

He laughs a humorless laugh and peeks a quick look at me as he speeds down the highway. "Did you forget you live in a mansion too? You live with me, dumbass." He says, as he reaches over to softly slap my forehead. No this jackass did not just give me a dummy slap, I think as I try to process him just touching me.

"And you seemed to be trying pretty hard to fit in with us spoiled people, with you wearing the clothes Veronique bought you and all." He finishes. "Ok, so maybe I wanted to fit in. Of course I did. L. A. is completely different from where I grew up."

I say thinking he will understand. The asshole laughs. He actually laughs at me. I reach over and slap his chest hard, payback for that dummy slap. "Stop fucking laughing! You don't know what my old neighborhood was like. You never would have survived there, you pompous ass." I shout at him, completely pissed off.

"Leah, I," He starts to say as the car stops at a red light. "No, don't fucking talk to me. What could you say?" I ask him, my turn to laugh a bitter laugh. "What the fuck could you say that would make me feel better? You've never had to struggle for anything. All the shit I just went through and now I have to deal with assholes like you and Emily."

I look over at him to see how he's reacting but he's staring out of his window, trying to ignore me. He's probably not even listening. "Perfect Jake and his perfect life." I say, not caring about what he thinks. Not thinking about all of his heartache about his lost mother and girlfriend.

I see him staring straight ahead and flexing his fingers on the steering wheel. "You don't know anything about me." He says, his voice dangerously low.

I laugh some more, genuinely amused now. "No, Jake, I know all about you. All of America knows about Jacob Black." "You don't know shit about shit." He growls.

I hold up my hands and start to tick off my points as I speak. "Your dad was one of the most successful movie producers ever and he married Veronique Woods."

I see Jake shake his head from the corner of my eye but ignore him.

"When he died you got to stay with her and you got your trust fund earlier this year. Ever since then it's been all girls, parties, and hangovers for you, hasn't it?"

At the end of my speech Jacob whips the car around during a red light, almost hitting another car in the process. The driver yells out the window and flips us off. Jake ignores him and speeds off.

Actually scared now, I hold onto to my seatbelt and door handle and pray to God that I make it out of this alive. I thought he drove like a manic before, well I was wrong. This is how a manic drives.

"What the hell, Jake?" I shout at him, frightened. He stares straight ahead at the road and weaves in and out of traffic at neck break speed.

"You don't know shit about me." He says, thoroughly pissed off now. I don't recognize any of the signs of house we're passing and am really freaked out now. "Where are we going?" I ask, but he ignores me. He just presses down on the accelerator and the car speeds up even more.

We finally pull up to a curb in a rundown neighborhood. A group of teenage boys stand around and eye Jake's car hungrily. Two women sit on the steps in front of a dirty house, smoking, watching us.

I stare out of the window, in shock that Jake would take me here. That he even knows about neighborhoods like this. I turn back around to ask him if we're lost when I notice him staring at the house on the corner.

It has been boarded up with wood covering the front door and windows. The yard is trashed with cigarettes and garbage everywhere. He stares at the house intensely and I feel like I have to speak now or we'll sit here in silence for hours.

"Where are we," I ask him, in a soft voice. "My old neighborhood," Jake says, without turning around to face me. I look at him shocked, happy when he begins to explain. "My father never wanted me or my mother. We lived in that house there." He says, pointing to the condemned house he's been staring at.

He lets out a deep breath and finally turns around. He stares in my eyes and I notice that his look a little watery. I know for sure that if I wasn't with him, he would be crying.

"You don't know shit about me. I know you're going through a tough time right now but remember, you're not the only person who's lost someone."

I break my staring contest with him and look down at my lap. He takes a deep breath again and rubs his hand down his face.

"I lost my mother and the love of my life to the gangs here. You've only been in L.A. for three days. You haven't seen the ugly side yet, so don't talk shit about what you don't know. Not everyone here is spoiled." He says before starting the car up again and driving off.

We ride in silence and I feel horrible. The boy sure knows how to guilt someone.

"I had a bad day," I say, my way of apologizing. "I know," He responds. His way of accepting my apology.

ANA: okay, sorry this update is a lot shorter than my other ones but I will try to update another short chapter tomorrow. Tell me what you thought, review! Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so I wasn't very pleased with last chapter. It was waaaaaay too short for my taste and nothing really happened boooooo, so here's an early update. We're finally getting to the meat of the story. And enter the oc's. Sigh, I really didn't want to use any original characters but I already have plans for all of S. Meyer's creations. Oh well. Hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related except for my extra special limited edition New Moon cup from burger king. It's extra special because I scratched off Edward and Bella's faces. Of course, I left Taylor unharmed : ) And "Talking to the Moon" belongs to Bruno Mars.

Chapter 5

Hero POV

I try to appear inconspicuous as I walk through the dark, crowded nightclub, trying my hardest to blend in. It's not working but I try anyway. The women kept flocking to me and this is leading to some envious looks from the men around them. They shouldn't worry though. I'm not here for them.

I keep my eye on him as I maneuver around a couple of frisky, drunk coeds. The strobe lights beam strategically and a large group of people cluster along the bar. He's one of them. I don't normally trail people outside of my suit but I have plenty of cause to keep my eye on the motherfucker.

Park Damien and I have run into each other plenty of times. His gang is one of the biggest pains in my ass, no matter how many of them I mess up they just keep coming back. Which was fine until I found out that they have the biggest supply of Ice in the city. Which means that they are going to be even harder to take down.

I need to take them down from the source. If the foot soldiers are getting their weapons from the general, then the best plan is to go after the general. In this case, that would be Park.

He has been sitting at the bar for the past twenty minutes, surrounded by beautiful women, completely oblivious to my surveillance. Or at least I thought he was.

Suddenly he looks up and stares straight at me. I'm not sure if it's because he felt my eyes watching him or because he recognized me. Either way, I wasn't going to let him get a good look. I quickly grab the closet girl next to me and begin to dance with her.

She turns around, ready to protest but grins instead when she sees my face. I quickly place my finger on my lips and shush her before she can say anything. I twirl my finger at her and smile and she quickly turns around to dance with me. I look up and see that Park is no longer staring over at me.

I dance a couple of songs with the girl and periodically bend down to whisper in her ear, each time I see Park look over at us. Finally, he gets up and starts to push his way through the crowd, toward the back exit. Without a word, I take off after him. I can hear the girl I left calling my name as I follow him.

One man doesn't see Park coming and doesn't get out of his way fast enough. Park shoves him aside; the man went much farther than the little push should have moved him. The man turns around, angry, ready to tear into whoever shoved him. "What the hell," he yells out as he turns.

He's much bigger than Park, who's a short, stocky guy, but the man backs down almost immediately when he sees who it was.

Park turns back around to face him and stares the man down. People surrounding them stop dancing, take steps back, and watch. The man backs down without a single word from Park. "My bad, park. Didn't mean to get in your way." He says, humbly.

"Then don't." Park snarls, before turning to leave. The crowd parts for him, like Moses and watch as he leaves. He finally reaches the bouncer and he lets him through no problem.

I watch him leave, then turn and bulldoze my way through the crowd to the back exit. I make it there just in time to catch him walking past, into a dark alley.

I walk past the long line of people waiting to get in and stand near the mouth of the alley, pretending to mingle with the large crowd of people standing in front of the alley, socializing.

I beat Park there by like a millisecond and watch from the back as he tells them to move as he approaches. They all let him through and quickly walk away. Some stragglers stay, I blend in with them.

I watch as Park walks deeper into the Alley, where it's too dark to be seen by anyone on the street. Luckily, I can see and hear him and the guy waiting for him there just fine.

One of Park's "buddies" is waiting for him, leaning up against the wall. They nod at each other and the man walks forward. Park rolls up his sleeve and shows the man his tattoo. The man nods his head, reaches into his pocket, pulls out six syringes of ice, and hands them to Park.

Park examines them closely, nods at the man again and then turns and walks over to a door that I didn't know was there and goes back into the nightclub. I kick off from the wall, angry now. I had the chance to bust him but I missed it.

I race back around to the front of the club and the bouncer lets me in with no problem, once he recognizes me. I nod thanks at him, ignoring the complaints from the men in the long line and the squeals from the women.

I catch up to Park just as he reaches the door to VIP in the back of the club. He bangs on the door three times and it opens.

I get a quick glance into the room and see models and celebrities drinking and dancing in the doorway. My view is blocked as Park walks in and I see someone stand up to hug him. Just before the door closes, Park pulls away and I see the man's face that Park hugged. It's Embry.

Leah POV

I walk into the room, laughing and collapse on the sofa. Jake and Embry follow me into the room, both cracking up too. Embry walks over to the couch and falls on top of me. I push him on the floor, making all of us laugh harder. He gets back up, unharmed and lies down with his head in my lap.

I stop laughing, feeling uncomfortable but I don't move. Embry looks at home in my lap, completely oblivious to my discomfort. Jake isn't, however. He rolls his eyes at me in Embry's direction, and then throws a pillow at him. He hits him dead in the face, and Embry immediately sits up.

I smile at Jake, in thanks and pull my legs up to rest my chin on them. Embry doesn't even notice the difference and just goes back to talking about showdown with Emily number 2.

"Man, I wish I had been there to see Emily's face hit that brick wall." Embry calls out, laughing again. Jake walks over to the kitchen, grabs a box of fudge brownies, and walks back over to the couch. He stares me down as he walks over and I can't help but blush. He smirks and balances a brownie on my knees before plopping down on the floor in front of me and cutting on the TV.

The last couple of days, since he took me to his old neighborhood, we've gotten much closer. I used to think he was just a pompous, spoiled ass but now I see that he's a pompous, spoiled ass with a heart of gold and a wicked sense of humor. I know I told myself that he and Embry were off limits, that the crush I had on him was just because he was some good looking guy that I had never met. Now that I meet him and saw what a jerk he could be there was no point even entertaining the thought of liking him.

Pfft, that didn't work. The crush was back in full force. Before, I thought after my first day of school that I understood him a little better and that we could be friends. Which would have worked if he wasn't so drop dead gorgeous. And if we didn't vibe so well.

We've been hanging out every day since and I came to see how similar we are. And how well we get along. And how much we flirt.

I'm so busy thinking about him that I didn't even hear him talking to me for the last three minutes. "Damn, how hard did Emily hit you?" He asks, and I realize how close to me he is. He's sitting on his knees in front of me with his hands on my bare thighs, rubbing them up and down while staring into my eyes. See what I mean, flirt.

I blush and look down, "Not too hard," I tell him. He just smirks at me and then sits back down, stuffing a whole brownie in his mouth. I must have it bad, because that doesn't immediately disgust me.

"It was still funny as shit, though." Embry says, stealing the box of brownies from Jake. "I mean, she came outta nowhere and hit you. I thought you were down but then bam, her face ran into your fist and, and, just damn. Best thing I've ever seen."

Jake laughs and agrees. "It was pretty badass, but now more fighting on school grounds, Lee. I think two ass whooping's is enough. Emily should get the point by now."

I snap out of it and my brain decides to stop drooling and actually participate in the conversation. "She rushed me. You both saw it, you cannot blame me for protecting myself."

Jake slaps my legs until I move them apart on the couch and he sits between them on the floor. "There's a difference between protecting yourself and beating the crap out of someone while laughing the whole time. And you, Leah, were doing the former." He says before eating another brownie.

"It was kind of scary." He mumbles through all the food in his mouth. Embry laughs and nods his head. "Good thing Jake pulled you off of her, or you would have been facing manslaughter charges." Jake laughs and I blush. I swear it wasn't that bad, I barely even touched the girl I swear.

"Maybe you should sign up for boxing or something, get out all that extra aggression you're carrying around." Jake leans his head back, so he can see me and winks. "I know a few other ways to work out that aggression. It's a lot more fun than boxing, but you will get a work out. Trust me."

I slap the back of his head and get up to leave. Embry laughs and takes over the rest of the couch. Jake chuckles and watches me leave.

"So, Jake, you want to hit up this club with me tonight?" Embry asks. Jake's whole demeanor changes. He stiffens up and tosses the brownies on the floor. He stands up, dusting off his shirt and I take the time to check out his muscles in the tight tee he has on from the island where I'm picking up all my stuff.

"I already got plans." He says in a monotone. "Man, you're always busy. What do you be up to?" Embry asks, sounding a little frustrated. Apparently, Jake has been blowing him off a lot more lately and he misses him.

When I haven't been bugging Jake when he's home, I've been bugging Embry. I've gotten pretty close to both the guys. Embry tells me more stuff though. He really misses his best friend and is worried about whatever it is that he's been doing. Jake always comes back with bruises and some lame story about getting drunk and getting hurt or whatever. But it never adds up.

Jake just walks over to the love seat and changes the channels on the plasma, ignoring him. "Whatever. Leah, you want to go?"

I've been here about two weeks and while the guys are always going out, they've had yet to invite me. I'm always either stuck at home, talking with Veronique or over at Rachel and Paul's house. I've been dying to go out.

"Sure," I say excited at the same exact moment Jake says, "No."

Embry sits up and stares at Jake, angry now. I stare at him, pissed off too. "Well, I'm definitely going now." I huff. "What's your problem, Jake? No one was talking to you." Jake just continues turning the channels, not disturbed a bit by us yelling at him.

"Leah's not going. I know where you hang out, Embry, and Leah does not belong there." Jake says, finality in his voice. What the fuck? Just because we're friends now he thinks he can boss me around. Fuck that, I'm going.

"What the hell are you even talking about? What, I'm not good enough to hang out with Embry and his friends now?" I ask, annoyed. Jake looks over at me, ready to answer my questions with an apologetic look on his handsome face but Embry doesn't let him speak.

"If she wants to go, she can go. It's not fucking up to you." Embry growls, standing up in front of Jake. Jake stands up and walks past him. He walks into the kitchen and stares me down. "You're not going." He says before he walks out and goes to his room.

"F that, Lee. If you want to party with me, don't let his jealous ass stop you." Embry says, walking into the kitchen. "I'm leaving at 10, be ready if you're going to go." I nod my head at him and watch as he walks out.

There's no way in hell I'm not going out tonight. Fuck Jacob.

I stand in front of the huge three way mirror in my closet in a tight gold strapless dress and my new Christian Louboutin nude, snakeskin mile high heels. I had no idea what to wear so I skyped Rachel and showed her like everything in my closet. Thankfully, she hooked me up.

I look good but not like myself. I have this feeling that something is going to happen tonight. Something big. Maybe Jake is right about me not going to the Club, or maybe he's wrong and something fantastic will happen. Who knows? I'm contemplating this when there's a knock on my door and Embry walks in.

"I'm almost ready," I tell him as I walk out of the closet. His eyes widen and he falls back onto my bed, which he is prone to doing. "You look good, but don't worry about it. We're not going."

"Why not? What happened?" I demand, angry now. Embry gets up and walks over to my window and pulls back the curtain. I look out and see that the driveway, and Embry's car, is blocked by two of Jake's cars, which are parked at the entrance.

"Your new best buddy Jake happened." I kick off my stiletto death traps and sit back on my bed. Embry shrugs and walks to my door. "I think I'm just going to order some food and stay in tonight. Jake kind of ruined my mood." He opens the door and then turns around to look at me again. "It's a damn shame though. You really did look hot tonight. You know what, next time I just won't tell him. " And then he leaves.

I get up to look out the window again and the sight of his two cars parked diagonally on the driveway infuriates me farther. "That son of a bitch." I mutter before unzipping my dress.

Hero POV

I wait on the roof for them to come outside. I have a perfect view of the dark alley from where I'm standing and there will be nowhere for them to run when they come out. I know that Park must be running low on ice from the other night. Tonight's the night he makes the drop.

Suddenly the side door Park went through last week bangs open and I see him being pushed out by one of his loyal friends, Dallas.

"I need it. I fucking need it man, Where the hell is the kid? He was supposed to be here?" Park yells in Dallas's face as he tries to restrain him. "Calm down, man, calm down," Dallas urges him, to no avail.

Park pushes him off and charges him. "You have some I know it. Give it to me!" Park roars as he holds him up against the wall. "I don't think that such a good idea, Park." Dallas tries to reason with him. "I fucking need it! Give it to me!" Park screams, alerting the club goers outside the alley to the two of them.

Park obviously doesn't care about the observers as he pulls out his gun from the back of his pants and holds it against Dallas' head. "Give. It. To. Me" he says menacingly, cocking the gun.

"Alright, alright. I have some here." Dallas pleads and Park releases him but still keeps the gun on him. Dallas quickly reaches into his pockets and pulls out one syringe of Ice.

Park snatches it from him and walks a little ways away from him, farther into the alley. Park pulls off his belt, rolls up his sleeve, holds the syringe on his teeth, wraps the belt around his arm, and starts plucking at one of the veins on the inside of his elbow.

"This was a bad idea," Dallas whispers from behind him, glancing up at the rooftops around him. He probably senses me here. "Shut the fuck up," Park growls. "No, I really don't like this man. This doesn't feel right." Dallas warns. I shift closer to the edge and my shadow reflects onto the wall above them. Dallas sees it even though I quickly jumped back and moves to go inside.

"I'm going back inside," He says right when Park stabs himself in the vein with the syringe. I figure now is the time to reveal myself and I silently jump down. Dallas is too busy watching park to notice me until he turns around and I'm standing in front of him.

He opens his mouth to yell but I punch him in the face before he can make a sound. He reaches behind him and pulls out his gun. I quickly charge him, worried about any stray bullets that he may fire hitting the crowd at the front of the alley.

He fires before I can get to him and the crowd freaks out. Park finally looks up and sees us, his syringe is only 1/3 of the way gone.

I grab Dallas and try to turn him to face the empty part of the alley but it's too late, I know some innocent bystanders have been injured. I twist Dallas's arm breaking it but now before he points the gun at my face and fires. It does not good, just bounces off and hits Dallas' foot. Dumbass, everyone knows the suit is fucking bulletproof. I don't know why he even tried.

Dallas is now trying to crawl away from me on all fours but I'm not going to let him get away. He shot me in the fucking face and he's partly responsible for the demise of my mother and Bella. That's why I never let any of them get away.

I pull him up and throw him against the wall, leaving a den tin the hard bricks. "Oh shit," I hear park cry out from behind me. From the corner of my eye I see him look down at the syringe in his arm which is empty except for 3 drops. He pulls the needle from his arm and throws it to the ground.

I watch as Dallas tries to crawl towards Park, as if he would save him. "Help me," He cries, uselessly. Park wouldn't help him even if he could.

Instead of walking towards Dallas, Park jogs a little to the end of the alley. "Come on, come on," I hear him whisper to himself while clenching and unclenching his fist and staring at his arm. He must be waiting for the drug to trigger. Honestly, I am too. I need to see exactly what it does.

I kick Dallas in the head and shove his lifeless body to the side, out of my way and stride toward Park. Park falls to the ground, shaking and muttering the word yes over and over to himself as I near him. Fucking freak.

The spectators, eager to see bloodshed and the Hero, crowd closer into the alley now that the gun fire has ceased and stare in disbelief at me and Park. I am distracted by their yells and jeers for a while and stop paying attention to Park.

The crowd is divided. Some yelling at me to finish Park and others in support of the gang member. I'm honestly surprised none of them have jumped in and tried to help him. He has such devoted followers.

I turn back around and run towards Park with increasing speed and lift my foot to kick him as I near when all of a sudden park disappears. My leg kicks through the air before I realized Park has already moved. He comes out of nowhere and tackles me from behind.

We both fall to the ground and Park quickly gets the upper hand. He grabs the back of my head and smashes it repeatedly on the ground. It doesn't hurt much, even though I can feel the blood pouring from my nose and mouth.

I flip him off me, get up and wipe the blood off my face. This fight may actually be a challenge for me. I fly at him, pick him up by his throat and punch him in the face like five times, breaking his nose.

Park growls at me, gets loose, lifts me up and throws me into the wall. I fall to the ground but jump back up immediately, ignoring my smarting shoulder where I took the brunt of my weight. I look around for Park but he has vanished.

I hear one of the women scream and I quickly turn around to face her. She's pointing at the side of the building, freaking out. I look where she points and see a shadow, leaping, almost crawling up the building. The figure quickly reaches the building's edge and flips himself over, disappearing.

I bend down on one knee, better to propel myself forward and shoot into the air, flying after him. I hear women scream and run towards where I was last standing. I smile to myself and then concentrate on finding Park.

I look back down for a split second and see a group of guys finding Dallas' lifeless body. They instantly become outraged and I know that can't be good.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Park running at inhuman speed, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. I quickly fly in front of him and land on a clustered rooftop with a clothesline and a big pile of junk on it.

Park sees me but continues on with his pace. I brace myself for impact and we collide, bumping into the clothesline. We both get tangled up in it but keep throwing blows with tremendous force at each other. I've never fought anyone who could give me a run for my money like this. This drug in the hands of the thousands of gang members would wreak havoc on L. A. and I can't let that happen.

I punch Park in the chest as hard as I can, knocking the wind out of him and proceed to fuck him up. I've finally got the upper hand on this asshole and there's no way I'm letting him get away.

A light turns on in the apartment across from the building we're fighting on and a little boy appears at the window. He watches us fight for a while and then starts to cheer me on. I try to concentrate on Park but his is a little distracting.

I hear his father approach and then yell out, what's going on over there? I turn my head to get a better look when Park gets out of my grip and sucker punches me in the head. I get thrown backwards and Park tries to run away again. Nope, not gonna happen. I quickly break his arm and throw a few punches. I'm getting ready to break his leg when I hear the little boy call out.

"Hero, look out," He yells at me. I turn to face him, just in time. Somehow, Park's arm had healed and he had sprouted rows of jagged sharp teeth and was about to bite me. I recoiled and move to get away when he suddenly lifts me up and throws me over the edge.

I reach out to grab ahold of something and a piece of clothing on the clothesline comes off in my hand. "Hero! No!" I hear the little boy scream as I fall. I look up and see him tumbling out the window, as he tried to help catch me.

"David!" his father yells as he falls out. I quickly use my power to surge forward and catch him then fly back up. I hand the kid over to his father who thanks me. A little surprised, I never get thanked for doing a good deed.

David starts to babble away about something but I really have to go and make sure Park didn't get too far away. I mumble something about catching the bad guy to them and shoot off to see if I can find Park. But he's long gone.

I fly back to the rooftop we were fighting on and see the clothing I had pulled off the clothesline. I unfold it and see that I had pulled off a giant pair of frayed granny panties. Today is just not my day. Damn, I should have just let the kid use these as a parachute and went after Park. I pin them back up and remove my mask to wipe the blood out of my eyes.

I fly back to the alley next to nightclub where it all started and find it abandoned. They must have shut down the club once they realized that Dallas died.

I find the syringe with the three drops of Ice left in it and put it in the suits pocket to take back home and analyze later. As I put it away, I feel my cell vibrate. I pull it out and see that she's called me six times. I chuckle to myself and take off. I know I'm in for it when I get home, but it was really for her own good.

It only takes me about four minutes to get home and I land a little roughly behind the house. The pain normally goes away after a few minutes when I've been in a fight but this time I'm sure I'll be feeling it for days.

I look up and see her light in her room is still on. She must have waited up to cuss me out. I chuckle to myself again. Tonight's going to be a long night, I think as I take the secret passage way inside.

Leah POV

Okay, it's four o' clock in the morning. He had better get his ass back here soon. I barge into his room and take a look around. Its spacious and super clean, almost as if he never spends anytime in here but I know that's not true. He's always in his room. The stupid fucking loner.

I decide to wait it out in here and cuss him the fuck out as soon as he gets back. And he better not be bringing some tramp home or I'll definitely kick his ass. I call his phone one more time and again it goes straight to voicemail. "This is Jake. If I'm not answering, stop calling. Text me dumbass," I mouth with his voiceover, feeling like I heard it a thousand times.

I hang up and sit on his bed. I text Rachel but quickly get bored when she starts talking about the "amazing sex" she and Paul just had. Ugh.

I lie back on his bed and then get back up when I see a picture of him and Emily on his dresser. Well, to be fair it's a picture of him, all the guys, Kim and Claire, and Embry. But Emily's ugly face is in the picture and it just makes me even more mad.

I turn it around so its facing the way and examine all the other pictures on his dresser. I see one of someone who could only be his mother, they look so much alike it's scary. She's gorgeous and I can tell from her smile that she must have been a kind woman. The picture must be one of the last ones he took with her because he looks exactly the same. They're standing in front of some ride at an amusement park and his shirt is soaking wet and she holds and empty soda bottle in her hand and they're both laughing. I can tell it was a candid shot.

The picture beside it is one of Jake and Bella. I recognize her from the articles in the magazines. All the reports always commented of how such a plain Jane could bag a babe like Jake but I could tell from this photo that they were truly in love.

They are sitting on the steps outside Veronique's mansion, with Bella between Jake's legs. She's leaning back into him and her eyes are closed and he's kissing her forehead. I feel guilty looking at something so private so I put it down and pick up his iPod instead.

As soon as I turn it on it continues the song that was already playing. Bruno Mars' "Talking to the Moon." I've never heard it before but I'm bored so I sit on his bed and listen to it.

The song fits him perfectly. I've thought for a while now that Jake was lonely. Sure he had friends, more like followers, but he didn't really have anyone to talk to. He's been through so much but I don't think he really knows how to deal with it.

Now that we're closer, I want to be that person that he can talk to. And I'm not just saying that because I have a huge crush on the guy and just want to spend time with him. I really want to help him and I think secretly even he knows he needs to get everything off his chest. He just needs someone to listen to him.

I've been listening to the song on repeat for a while now, getting really tired. I moved up higher on his bed and crawled into a little ball, holding my knees to my chest, feeling sorry for this amazing man I've just met, dozing off. When the aforementioned amazing man walks into the room through some kind of secret passageway that lifts up the entire left wall of his bedroom. I jump up, frightened. Pulling his headphones out of my ears, filling the room with the sound of Bruno Mars singing.

He looks shocked to see me there and I'm so surprised by the wall rising up that I don't even notice him until he calls my name.

"Leah?" He asks, sounding astonished. "Jake, what the," And then I notice what he's wearing. "Jake! What the fuck do you have on? Are you the fucking Hero?" I yell before he grabs me and covers my mouth with his hand and pulls me into the secret room he just exited. I turn to face him and am stunned by what I see around me as the wall closes behind us.

ANA: Yay, I'm much more pleased with this chapter. I think it came out okay. And yeah, I know it was no big surprise that Jake was the Hero but whatever. Of course, he is. He could rescue me any day : ) Review, lovelies. Let me know what you thought about it. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, sorry guys. I've been neglecting this story in favor of some of my others and just been busy with life. But I'm back now. Sorry xoxolynzy and reaad this : ) and if you guys get bored waiting around for an update, check out some of my other stories. Tempting Fate gets tons of reviews but I want to know what everyone thinks about the others. And yes, I know, I'm being a shameless publicity whore. But I've always been shameless, seriously life is more fun that way.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I'd totally arm wrestle her for Jacob and Embry though. I think I can take her : ) And "Echo" belongs to Trapt. Effen' awesome song.

Chapter 6

Leah POV

I close my eyes really tight but when I open them I'm still here. This is real, this is really happening. I'm really in a freakin' secret "bat cave" in Veronique Wood's house, with all kinds of weird gadgets and devices. And most importantly, Jake is still staring at me pissed. He's still in the Hero suit. Because he is the freakin' Hero.

"This is crazy. It just doesn't make sense." I mutter to myself before leaning backwards against the wall, then jumping back up, worried that I might set off some freaky superhero escape bomb or something.

I shake my head, trying to get rid of the crazy but it doesn't work. Jake just stares at me, still angry, twirling what looks like a piece of cloth in his hands. I look closer and realize it's his mask.

"Look, you can't tell anybody, okay?" He says finally, putting the mask down on one of the many counters and striding towards me. I involuntarily take a few steps back, away from him. He stops and for a brief moment I see a look of hurt pass his face.

"Jake, you . . . you kill people." I stutter out, in shock. "Only the bad . . . Just, look Leah, you can't tell anybody." He says, totally frustrated now.

I snap out of my shock and yell at him, "I wasn't going to! No one would believe me anyway. Jake, I mean, what the hell? One minute you're the douche bag who blocked the driveway and the next you're a fucking superhero. And I'm just supposed to be okay with that?" I'm breathing heavily now, so freaked out my hands are shaking.

He's staring at me, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed, looking like he's a split second away from ripping my head off. Which I knew he could do before because he was so damn big, but now that I know that he's killed people I find myself petrified of him.

All my bravado flies out the door and I can't stop the shaking. I watch as he stares me down and then notices the shaking. He stands up slowly and walks over to a large cabinet in the wall.

When his shoulder brushes mine as he walks past, I can't help but jump. He looks at me but doesn't stay anything. Just keeps walking to the cabinet, before opening it and revealing the inside of a refrigerator. He pulls out two bottled waters before tossing one to me.

I catch it but don't drink. He leans against the wall again, taking a sip. After I watch him take a really big gulp and wipe his lips, he whispers, "Drink, Leah. You were having a panic attack." He actually sounds concerned, and if I'm being honest more than a little hurt.

I shake my head no, terrified that if I drink It'll go down the wrong pipe and I'll choke and die or something. I feel like I'm barely in control of body right now, it's highly possible that that will happen.

I'm still shaking badly, I notice as I move the sweating bottle to my other hand. I'm taking big gulps of air and I can feel the tears prickling the back of my eyeballs, threatening to come out.

Suddenly Jake slams down his water bottle before storming over at me. I jump back but he reaches me before I can try to run. He stands so close that I can feel his hot, sweet breath blowing against my face as he stares me down. He snatches the water bottle out of my hands, opens it, and brings it to my lips.

"Just drink, Leah, damn it. I don't have time for your hysterics right now," He says, softly as I feel the cool water pressing against my lips.

As I stare in his eyes, I see nothing but kindness there and that's when my brain finally starts working again. I remember this is Jake; asshole, totally stubborn, Jake. The guy who yelled at me on a daily basis for the past week, the guy who's food I stole, the guy who's become my friend.

I reach up and take the water bottle out of his hand, while still staring in his eyes. He steps back and watches, making sure I drink at least half the bottle. Once I'm finally finished, he reaches out and takes it from my hands. As our fingertips touch I can't help but jump a little. He ignores it and puts the bottle on the table behind him.

We stand in silence; him staring at one of the large TV monitors posted in the wall while I stare at him. "You know I would never hurt you right?" he asks softly, still not looking at me.

I nod my head and finally let my tense body relax. "Yeah, I know that, Jake. It's just a little much to handle." I say. He nods his head before reaching behind him and pulling the top of his suit down to his bare waist, like a wetsuit.

Now I've seen Jake half naked more than I've seen him clothed and had gotten somewhat used to seeing the huge bruises and cuts on his body, but now that I know the cause of them they took on a whole new meaning.

He knows I'm watching him but he ignores me. He walks around the counter to the other side and bangs on the top until a large drawer pulls out. The drawer is see thru and I can see all kinds of medical supplies inside.

He pulls out some gauze and some sort of cream and begins to rub it onto the many bruises on his chest. I can see that it burns him but he's trying to hide the pain.

I study the bruises and contusions that cover his naked chest and I can't help but wince just looking at them. There's a practically nasty one on his upper back and he can't really reach it. He's being incredibly patient but I can see that he's getting frustrated by it.

I slowly walk over until I'm standing in front of him. He just cocks an eyebrow at me, as if to say what, and I shake my hand at him. He still doesn't do anything so I snatch the tube of cream out of his hand.

"I need you to sit down if I'm going to put this on you," I tell him, getting a little more of my personality back now that I'm not freaked out of my mind. He strolls over to a rolling seat in front of the nine TV monitors he has on the wall, all turned to a different news station.

He turns it around and straddles the chair, resting his head on his arms. I step behind him and take the time to examine his wounds more closely. They are grotesque, horribly discolored and look painful.

I dab some of the cream on my finger and gently rub it onto his skin. "What happened to you," I ask softly, feeling his soft skin tense up under my hand.

He chuckles and shrugs, "I got fucked up." His words make me pause and I think them over before rubbing the cream in again. "But you never lose. The Hero has never lost a fight ever, except for the one with your," mom and Bella I was going to finish but I can tell now isn't the time.

"That's what worries me." He sighs. We sit in silence, him thinking and me concentrating on getting all the numerous bruises on his back covered. I finally finish and I pat his shoulder to let him know I'm done.

I hand him the cream as he turns around in the chair. I lean against the counter, watching him as he finishes his chest. I take the time to look around at the secret room and then let my eyes wander back to him. He's rubbing the cream into his pecs, giving me a curious look.

"Why were you in my room anyway?" he asks. I laugh, wanting to go to that club seems so long ago.

"I was going to cuss you out for blocking the driveway," I answer with a small smile. He laughs and shakes his head. "I guess I need to start locking my door." "Well, it's a little late for that now." I respond. He raises his eyebrow and nods his head in agreement.

I study him for a while, him pretending it doesn't bother him until finally he looks up from his chest and growls, "What," at me. I laugh and shake my head.

"I guess I should've known anyway." "Known what?" He asks, standing up and reaching for his water again. His chest looks like it's been colored in with polka dots but the cream on his broad back is already soaking in, almost gone. Surprisingly, his bruises already look better.

"You're never around, you come home with big ass bruises all the time, and you and The Hero are never in the same place together. It's kind of obvious, Jake," I tell him, jokingly but it ignores me.

He groans and stares me in the eye, suddenly serious. The entire mood has changed and I know that we're at a crossroads. This can go one way or this can go horribly wrong. The only thing I'm certain of is that before the end of this night I'm going to get some answers.

"So, what happens now?" He asks me from the chair. I hop onto the counter, which is really stupid of me. My ass could be damaging some of his secret gadgets right now or something but I don't care.

"Now you tell me everything. You owe me that much for not freaking out," I tell him, excited to hear how all this started. He smirks at me, shaking his head, "Leah, you had a fucking panic attack," He rebuttals. I shrug, it's all semantics anyway.

He runs his hand over his face, obviously exhausted and groans. "Where do I start," He asks from behind the palm of his hand. "At the good parts," I tell him. He thinks it over and then demands, "Why should I tell you anything?"

I think it over and shrug my shoulders. "Because you want to." He scoffs at me and rolls his eyes, "Because I want to," he mocks. "Yeah, you want to. I think you want someone who you can talk to, who better than me."

Jake ignores my last statement and asks, "Why would I want that?" "Because everyone wants that," I tell him, throwing my hands in the air, frustrated. "Goddamn, Jake, you may be a superhero but you're still human."

"Sometimes," He says softly from the chair. I stop my reprimands and stare at him closely. "What does that mean?" I ask softly. He looks up at me from under his lashes as he rubs the back of his neck with his huge hands.

"Sometimes the suit makes me feel, I don't know, different." He says. I look at him shocked and more than a little confused. He shakes his head and changes his mind. "I can't do this. You shouldn't know anything about this, let alone the whole damn story," He argues.

"If you don't tell me I swear to God, I will stalk the shit out of you. I will show up with all the other Hero groupies whenever there's a crime and throw roses at you and flash you whenever you try to stop me." I tell him, knowing how the media said the Hero hates when the women obsessed with him do that.

I don't get the response I was hoping for, instead Jake leers at me while leaning forward in the chair. "Promise," he asks. I shake my head in disgust. "I'll join an I heart Hero fan club and bring all your crazy, horny fans around the house. If they like The Hero, they'll love the real you. I bet they'll be over here 24/7."

He narrows his eyes at me and I can see him fighting off a smile. "You wouldn't," He says, trying to sound scary but the laughter in his voice fails him. "I would," I say with a huge grin. I lean forward as if I'm going to tell him a secret. He scoots forward, playing along and I whisper in his ear. "I'd even steal your boxers out of the laundry and sell them to the groupies. You don't want to mess with me, Jacob. I mean business." I tell him in my best gangster voice ever.

He laughs and scoots backwards a little. I stay where I am and go to wink at him when I realize how close our faces are. His eyes flicker from mine to my mouth and I watch amazed as his tongue glides over his bottom lip.

I'm so busy staring at him that when he speaks I jump back. "Okay, I'll start at the beginning."

"Do you remember the original heroes? There were seven of them and they cleaned up the streets of L.A. They had incredible powers and the gangs were nothing compared to them. They were fast, strong, and smart. And then one day, they were gone." He starts his story with the backdrop of L.A. history.

The whole world knew about the original superheroes. They were the first case of super humans ever. No one knew who they were or where they came from but we were all thankful for them.

Back then L.A. had been a war zone for the gangs. Hollywood had basically shut down, the crime was so bad. Police forces were powerless against them. Who knows how L.A. would have ended up if it wasn't for the heroes.

"Do you remember the day they left?" Jacob asks, I was so involved in his story that I hadn't even noticed that he had moved. He was now sitting on the counter beside me, touching the glass surface with his fingertips.

I look down to see what pattern he's tracing and notice that it's a touch screen computer of some sort, like a big ass iPhone. He brings up articles about the heroes and video clips of them saving the day to refresh my memory.

I watch as one of them picks up a gang member and throws him at his comrades, knocking all of them out simultaneously before grabbing two of their hostages and flying off to safety.

I see another in front of a burning building blow the fire out and running in then reappearing within a split second with two gang members who tried to escape out the back.

We watched countless videos of their heroics before we finally stopped on the last video ever made of them. The infamous video was shot from a downtown rooftop as all the gangs combined to form a massive army to try and take down the superheroes.

The seven heroes stand in front of the hundreds of criminals and look completely fearless. In the blink of an eye, all seven of them take off, each after their own section of gang members. They make quick work of the criminals, with precise tactics, as if this fight has been rehearsed or even choreographed.

Everything is going good, the gangs number have dwindled considerably until the camera zooms in one gang member in particular. He has morphed into some sort of hideous creature, almost inhuman looking.

He fights with abandon, not caring who he hurts, even taking out some of his own allies. He finally reaches one of the heroes, the little one, obviously female. She doesn't look scared. She zips around him, outrunning him, anticipating his every move until suddenly he reaches out in the blur and grabs her.

The fight quickly changes and he has the upper hand. He beats the female viciously, not giving her even a chance to protect herself. The surprise and cries of look outs and somebody help her ring out from the people filming the war but the other heroes notice too late.

The gang member holds the poor girls body up over his head before violently jerking her and snapping her back, almost in half. The cries of disbelief are clear and the superheroes finally see their fallen comrade.

With a fury never seen from them before they finish off the rest of the gang members before they all attack the deformed, demented one. He is no match for six of them and they murder him brutally.

Once the fighting is over, they crowd around the body of their fellow hero. One male, long and lean, bends down and cradles her to his chest. The camera zooms in and while we cannot see their eyes through their masks, it's obvious that they are all crying.

The male holding her lets loose a cry unlike anything anyone's ever heard before; a loud, deafening sound, completely inhuman in his mourning. He takes off, flying too fast to be anything but a blur on the camera with her lifeless body in his arms.

The other heroes take off after him, except for one lone man. He turns and faces the camera, as if he knew they were there the whole time and stares at them before taking off. Not saying a word.

The video goes shaky before the camera is shut off.

"That was the first time the drug ice was used but I'll explain more on that later." He whispers before taping the screen some more, opening a file full of video clips of his mother.

I stare at her beautiful face, so much like his, before I listen closely and realize that she is talking to Jake who sits off camera. The footage shows his seven year old self, looking utterly adorable, smiling big through his missing teeth and dimples, as she tells him story after story about the heroes.

"My mom used to talk nonstop about the heroes. She was fascinated by them. Every night she had a new story about them. It wasn't until I got older that I realized she knew things. She knew things about them that no outsider could possibly know."

"Like what," I ask, breaking my silence. He turns and looks at me. "She knew their names." He said, softly. I gasp, surprised.

No one ever found out the identity of the heroes, the media didn't even come up with nicknames for them. Everything about them was secret. How could Jake's mother, a poor woman who lucked out and got pregnant by a famous Hollywood producer, know anything about these people?

"How do you know that she didn't just make the names up? How do you know it wasn't just make believe?" I ask, engrossed in his story. Jake breaks the intense eye contact we'd been sharing and goes back to opening files on the counter top.

He closes the video of his mom and opens a file named "The Cullens". "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward Cullen were the original superheroes. My mother knew all about them. Their strengths, their weaknesses, their personalities, and even their hobbies. She could even tell them apart in their suits."

As he went through the file, it had pages on each of the Cullens, complete with pictures and facts. He clicked on the one named Alice and in huge red letters over her facts it said deceased. "Alice was the one murdered during their last stand." He said softly, as we examined her smile.

The small beautiful girl in the picture is hard to imagine as the small hero who was brutally killed like that. Now that I see the face that was under the mask it's even more heartbreaking.

"The Cullens were scientist who developed a chemical that they put in the suits that was able to change their molecules, giving them special powers and strengths. The suits were meant for military use but the Cullens didn't trust them in the hands of the government." He explains before opening a file that showed the different aspects of his suit and broke down its molecular structure.

"It's a good thing they didn't hand it over. The suits are great but . . . they come with side effects." He finishes lamely. "What side effects," I ask, before he smiles at me and laughs. "I'm getting there. Let me explain more about my mother first," he says before going back to a video of her talking. He mutes it but watches as he tells him a story on screen.

She looks beautiful and happy while he sits slowly fighting sleep as she cradles him in her arms while telling him about the time Carlisle saved a famous actress from being held as ransom by the gangs.

"My mother knew them. She was their assistant in the lab where they created the suits. My mother was brilliant, but she knew too much. When the government found out about the chemical the Cullens invented they had to go into hiding, that meant my mother too. She picked a rundown neighborhood near some of her family to raise me in and kept contact with the Cullens as much as possible, without bringing attention to them."

"The government knew about the chemical but they didn't know about the effects it would have if fused with fabric so they never knew to target the heroes. Most people think that we have the powers, not the suit." Jake says with a smile.

"I thought so," I say softly. "Well, it's sort of true. Like I said the suit has effects on our bodies. I can do stuff outside of the suit but not for as long a time." He explains. He waves his hand over the screen and the counter top looks normal again.

I blink surprised, then jump back when I see that he's turned to face me. He laughs and move to face him too. We both sit Indian style on the counter, just studying each other.

I'm looking at him, searching his face to see if all this new information makes me feel differently about it. Nope, if anything it just adds to my massive crush on the guy. I don't have time to think about how superficial that is when he reaches forward and grabs my hand, playing in my fingers.

"Are you still scared of me?" He asks, whispering. I can see that he's serious. The concerned, open look on his face shows how badly he hopes I'm not.

"I was never scared," I lie as he links his strong fingers with mine. He smirks at me before dropping my hand back in my lap. "Sure, you weren't."

"So how did you get your suit? It's different than the old ones." I say, trying to get us back on track. "Well, like I said I grew up in a rough neighborhood. The gangs ran the streets and you had to do bad things if you wanted to survive."

I shot him a look of surprise and shock before he quickly set me straight. "No, I was never in a gang but I was on the cusp of joining one when my dad married Veronique. She showed me how good life could be and I was determined to make her and my mother proud. They became really close and were both desperate to see me make a better life for myself."

"I thought the way to go about that was to try and be a hero. I remember seeing the gangs around me terrorize my neighborhood, friends, and family. I remember one time they came after Sam, back when we were friends. They made him do a deal for them but it had been a set up from the start. He got jumped, was hurt really badly."

I think back to the day I met Sam and realize how hurt Jacob really was. It wasn't just because of Emily that Jacob felt betrayed.

"I went after them. Sam was like a big brother to me, we were as close as me and Embry are now. He was comatose in the hospital for a week. I was so mad I went out looking for the guys who did it. And I found them."

The look in his eye was far away and I knew he was remembering that day. It must have been bad because he looked in pain, just reminiscing about it.

"I thought I was some big bad kid going after them like that. I thought I was like the fucking superheroes my mom told me stories about." He said shaking his head.

"They broke every single bone in my body and had me in traction. The doctors told my mother that I wouldn't make it past a few days and it would be best to pull the plug that night, so I wouldn't have to suffer. She refused and basically kicked them out of the room."

"It had been ten years since she last heard from the Cullens but she contacted them for me. she knew if anyone could help save me, they could. Their special chemical could. When I finally came to, they were all in the room with my mother, crying all over me. Apparently right before they showed up and injected me with the chemical, I had flat lined."

I gasped, and reached out to hold his hand again. He laughed and held it tighter. "I'm okay now," He chuckled. I blushed and went to pull my hand away when he tightened his grip on it more, refusing to let go.

"So the chemical brought me back but it had side effects. Like I said I can do stuff when not wearing the suit; like fly, run really fast, shit like that but it made me sick too. Apparently I needed more of the chemical to sustain me."

He looked up from my fingers and laughed loudly when he say the open mouth look of shock on my face. With his free hand he lightly hit my chi with his knuckles and closed my mouth.

"Jake, you can fly?" I ask, stupidly. He laughs and smirks. "I'll take you some time," He promises and I shake my head no, in a hurry. If he drives like a manic I don't even want to know how he flies. He laughs and plays with my hand some more.

"So after having to get daily doses of the chemical I got to know the Cullens really well, I enjoyed hearing their stories and it was nice having people around who had the same strange abilities as me. Until I noticed something strange."

"What?" I asked, excited, sounding similar to how he did on the video clips of his mother telling him stories as a child. He laughs and just swung my arm a little.

"The Cullens hadn't aged, apparently the chemical made it so they looked the same as they did when they first started taking the formula." "So you don't age either?" I basically scream at him.

He leans back, surprised and then smirks. "It's too soon to tell. But anyway, they saw how badly the gangs were getting again and how determined I was to help. They did not want to move back to L.A. they had made a nice, simple life for themselves in Washington but they saw the damage that was being done. I begged them to teach me what they knew, how to fight, how to take on the gangs."

"I had to become better than all of them if I even had a fighting chance against the gangs but eventually I bested them all at their specialties. My mom didn't approve but she knew I was going to do it regardless. That's when they gave me the suit." He said, fingering the material bunched dangerously low on his hips.

"They helped with my first couple of busts and then they went back to Washington. I was told not to contact them unless it was an emergency, because the government is still trying to track them down. If I'm found out to be The Hero and they figure out I know the Cullens things will be bad for them. I no longer need daily doses of the chemical, the suit is potent enough that if I were it a few times a week I should be fine. The last time I saw them was at Mom and Bella's funeral. They came to pay their respects to mom but they only stayed a few minutes at Bella's out of respect for me. Jasper stayed the longest, he could relate the most. Alice was his wife."

Jake is staring down at our hands, his voice growing soft with each word. I reach out, wanting to comfort him somehow but he sits up before I can.

"So I think that enough for tonight. The only other person who knows this much is Veronique." He says as he jumps off the table.

"Veronique knows? How does she know?" I ask, as I hop down too. "My mom told her," Jake says as if it's no big deal, as he taps the wall and a panel slides away to reveal a mirror. He checks out his chest and back and miraculously I see that his bruises and cuts are all almost gone.

I walk up behind him, staring at his smooth blemish free back in wonder. "It's the chemical, I heal fast too." He whispers as I reach out to touch him. I lightly trail my fingers down his back and he shudders. I stop and he turns around to face me, the look in his eye unreadable.

We stand in silence and then I go back to look at the counter some more. I tap the screen and open the file marked Cullens. I look at the pictures and videos of Alice, Esme, and Rosalie kicking ass and finally gain the courage to ask the question that's been on my mind all night.

"So what am I going to do?" "You're going to keep quiet," Jake says, incredulous. I roll my eyes at him as he comes over to lean next to me. "I know that. I mean, how can I help?"

'Help," He asks, sounding surprised and more than a little confused. I stand up straight to face him, still leaning against the counter and plead my case.

"I think what you're doing is incredible. I wish I could get back at the drug dealers the way you're getting back at the gang here. I know it won't bring my mom back, but it could help save someone else's. I want to help you, Jake." I finish my speech and look at him, waiting for him to respond.

"No," He answers, sounding angry. "No?" I ask, surprised, this isn't at all the reaction I thought I would get.

"Hell no! You have nothing to do with this, and I want to keep it that way." "But why?" I ask, before he starts tapping on the counter and pictures of his mother and him and Bella fill the screen.

"That's fucking why. These people are dangerous and I don't want you to end up like them." I wave my hand in front of the screen, clearing it and stand up straight again. "But this would help me. Of all the people you should understand. It's for your friends and family, for your mother and Bella that you're doing this in the first place. I swear to you, Jake, I can help."

"I don't want your fucking help. And don't talk to me about why I do this. I didn't tell you everything, so don't think you're an expert. And what the hell can you do? How would you help?" He yells at me, completely pissed off now.

I yell back, "I can do exactly what they did, give me the chemical. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice fought right along with the men. Why can't I?" He reaches up and pulls on his hair, frustrated.

"Jesus, Leah, are you crazy?" He roars. "No, I just want to help." "God damn it, No!" He screams, inches from my face.

Pissed off now, I storm over to the wall that opens up into his bedroom and try to push it open. It doesn't budge. So I push on it again. It still doesn't move. So I throw a temper tantrum and push, kick and bang against the door, while he watches, amused. As I throw myself against the door one final time, I hear him laugh and I decide to give it a rest.

"Open your damn door," I say at him as I turn around. He saunters over, chuckling. "Don't be such a baby," He says before scanning his hand on a scanner on the wall and the door lifts open.

I walk through, then think better of it and turn around, not expecting him to be so close behind me. "You know, actually allowing yourself to feel something doesn't make you weak." I tell him.

He raises his eyebrow, curious, and just says, "It doesn't." "No it doesn't. It's okay to still be hurt about Bella and your mom. And it's okay to worry about me getting hurt but you have got to cut out all the overprotective bull crap." I say, putting my hands on my hips and looking up at him.

"Overprotective? I'm not overprotective." He says, with a small guilty smile, stepping even closer to me. "Jake, you blocked the driveway so I couldn't go to a club. That's overprotective as hell," I say, stealing his signature smirk and eyebrow raise. "Sure, sure," he mumbles, moving even closer.

"You know what else," I say, whispering, all the sexual tension that's been riling up between us finally bubbling to the surface. "What," He huskily whispers back. "It's okay to feel something for me too," I say before standing on my tippy toes to kiss him.

The kiss starts off soft and gentle, and he doesn't respond. I know he wants this, no matter how hard he might fight it, so I refuse to let him back away. I wind my arms around his neck and he finally reacts.

It's like he's waking up underneath my lips. His hands slowly starts exploring as his mouth begins to ravage mine. His tongues caresses my lips before I open them allowing him to discover my mouth fully. His hands travel up and down my body, before settling on cupping my backside and lifting me up into him.

He roughly carries me back to the countertop and half lays on me as he conquers my mouth, while wrapping one of my legs around his waist. He hoists me up and I never want this to end.

One of his hands is tangled in my hair, moving my head this way and that to deepen our kiss while his other hand crawls up under my shirt towards my bra. Just as his hand reaches my breast, the TV monitors that have been on mute this whole time suddenly blast with sound.

"Emergency news break, Gang members have taken over CLAU campus and have several hostages in the school cafeteria. Police forces are awaiting back up and SWAT but are unable to advance until more information is given. The elusive Hero is nowhere to be seen. No one knows what the purpose of the break in was but there have already been causalities." The anchorwoman reads.

Jake slowly pulls himself up off me and stands pulling up the top of his suit. I sit up and watch him dress, slowly prodding my already swollen lips.

"Let me help, Jake," I plead one more time. And he's in my face once again, angry. "Damn it Leah, you can't help. You can't do a god damn thing. Just shut the hell up already," he thunders, a complete 180 from the man who I was making out with mere seconds ago.

He's frustrated and weary I can tell, so I let it slide. He stand back up and walks over to the other table where he dumped his mask earlier. He picks it up and is about to put it on when I walk up behind him and turn him around.

I throw myself at him and kiss him again. A hungry, needy kiss which he returns full force.

"Be careful," I tell him, with my eyes closed as he leans his forehead against mine. He nods his head and lets go. I watch as he walks over to the other side of the room and scans his hand, letting him out some back way.

He turns around one last time, and I think he's going to say something profound. Instead, he says, "Don't say anything to Embry."

The night has become a blur to me and the kisses are fore front on my mind. So my knee jerk reaction is to say, "About us?" Jake looks at me like I'm crazy. "Us?"

We stand in silence for a few seconds before Jake dawns his mask and says, "I meant don't tell him about this," gesturing to the suit and the room around us. I just nod and then he's gone.

I stand in the empty room for a while, thinking over everything he's told me before leaving. As I walk out the wall closes behind me on its own and I jump. I'm exhausted but I know I won't be able to sleep until I know he's home safe.

I think about just laying down again on his bed but I don't think he'd appreciate it if I stayed here tonight. I make my way to my room and throw myself on the bed.

There's nothing to do but sit up and worry. I think about how much I have grown to respect and care about Jacob. I pull out my iPod and turn on one of my favorite songs. As "Echo" by Trapt starts playing I think over what I really meant when I said I wanted to help him.

He kept asking why but I don't think he gets it. I care about him too much. I'd do anything he wants me to, that's all too clear to me. I let go of my pride, but now I need him to let go of his.

I listen to the song on repeat and try my hardest to fight off the fast approaching sleep.

Jake POV

I storm in the back of the cafeteria , pulling the hostages behind me as the gang members open fire. The all clutch behind me, dodging the bullets and screaming, breaking my concentration.

I'm already not as focused as I should be, thoughts of Leah on my mind. The bullets whizz past my head, blowing my hair back, causing me to huddle down further.

I'm able to get the hostages over to a few of the tables and bark at them to get down. I see the fear on their faces and stop my searching gaze on one girl who shares a striking resemblance to Leah.

I look at her again and see my eyes have been playing tricks on me. She looks similar to Leah but not as much as I thought. I turn around briskly and storm at the gang members, using surprise to my advantage.

I quickly get the upper hand and kill off most of the gang members. I turn around after disposing of the last one to see a gang member I must have missed holding a gun to a hostages head.

He had the hostage who looked like Leah, huddled up close to him, pleading for her life. All I could think about was Leah as I charged him. I didn't hear what he was shouting, everything else was just white noise to me as I ran. Everything but the gunshot.

He shot her in the head and right before I reached him. He shoved her lifeless body at me and turned and ran. Normally I would have ran after him but this time I couldn't leave her body.

The other hostages crowded around us, some thanking me, some trying to comfort me, while others sat quiet. I knew the quiet ones were judging me, blaming me for her death. I agree with them, it was my fault.

I picked her up and carried her out of the building to the cops and paramedics assembled outside. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this but I just can't seem to let her go. One paramedic takes her from my arms, and I see that he thinks I must have known this girl personally.

I don't, it's the girl she represents who has me so torn up. I know she wants to help but I couldn't take it if I lost her. Like I lose everyone else.

After he takes the girl from my arms I shot off and fly back home, making sure to stay inconspicuous. I make my way inside and slowly strip off the suit. I leave the bruises alone for now, not worrying about them.

I leave the secret room and walk to my room naked, before throwing on some shorts. I had half expected her to be asleep, curled up in my bed like I found her before but she isn't there.

I walk out of my room, down the hall to hers and see her huddled up on top of her covers, sound asleep, her iPod blaring. I recognize the song, one of my favorites too, and wonder why she's listening to it.

I wonder if she'd really run away with me if I asked her to. If she asked me I wouldn't hesitate.

I crawl into bed behind her, curling around her and holding her close. Images of that girl dying flooding my mind. "I don't want you to help me that way. You've already helped me so much." I whisper to her before kissing her cheek. "I can't lose you too. I care about you too much."

I lay in the bed with her, letting her unconscious body cuddle closer to mine. I let the song play as I drift off beside her. I dream about how life would be if she ran away with me; away from L.A., away from the gangs, away from the fame, and away from the Hero.

ANA: Okay, so here's the update. This almost killed me, I swear to god. So after this chapter I don't have anything else already written out so things are about to get interesting. Please review guys. I'd love to hear what you all thought. Hug+Kisses

Lauren


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I want to apologize to everyone who's been waiting for me to update. Sorry loves. I put this chapter up last night but hated it so this is the much better, revised version.

Disclaimer: I think I will try to buy the Twilight series from Stephenie Meyers. I have eleventy hundred bazillion dollars just lying around under my bed, might as well put it to good use. Then I could fire K Stew. All you movie goers, you're welcome in advance : )

Chapter 7

Leah POV

I forgot to shut the blinds last night was my first thought when I woke up, groggy and feeling like shit. The second thought was that Jake's arm around my waist was really freaking heavy. My final thought was holy hell Jake is in my bed!

After that I stopped thinking. I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing too. I turned around as quietly as I could so not to wake him and studied his perfect face. He looked so handsome when he sleeps. Okay, I'm lying. The man was handsome 24/7.

I gazed at his face and watched his long eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones as I stroked the five o'clock shadow on his chin. I thought back to the amazing night I had with him and all the new information I had to process. I remembered how worried I was when he left and how awkward our last conversation was. For him to not think there was an "us" now, his hopping into bed with me when he got back proves differently.

I smile as his nose twitches in his sleep and he slowly smiles. Whatever he's dreaming about must be good, I hope it's about me.

I gently try to push myself away from him so I can go to the bathroom to brush my teeth when his arm tightens his hold on me. He pulls me impossibly close until my body is plastered against his. His warm hands palm my back, lifting my shirt so they rest on my lower back just above my ass. He moves his head to snuggle down into my shoulder and I just about melt. My mind instantly thinks about that kiss we shared last night and as his leg comes to twist with one of mine I'm tempted to say screw my breath and just French him awake anyway.

I lift my head so I can gently peck his lips with mine when my bedroom door flies open. The door bangs against the wall, causing me to jump and shake Jacob.

"Rise and shine, Cupcake. I got something to ask you. Oh shit," Embry's voice booms as he strides in and sees us.

My sudden movement woke Jake. The loud noise and my jerking sent him into Hero mode and he flips me over with inhuman speed. He has me huddled behind him, as he crouches on the bed ready to take on any attackers. Once he realizes it's just Embry he falls back onto the bed, still exhausted.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Embry asks, but once Jake's eyes meet mine we practically forget he's in the room.

He lifts his arm, inviting me to snuggle with him and I quickly take him up on his offer. "I was worried about you. I tried to wait up," I whisper, not wanting Embry to overhear. Jake shifts my weight and gets more comfortable. "I'm fine," He says as he reaches up and moves some of my curly hair out of my eyes.

Suddenly embarrassed by the intense way he's looking at me, I look down and notice all the bruises on his chest. "No you're not! Why didn't you use the cream thingie?" I about shout at him as I sit back up.

He laughs and just yanks me back down. "I came straight to your room when I got back," He says as he cradles my head in the crook of his arm and speaks into my hair.

"Oh my god! What is going on?" Embry yells out, frustrated. I look up at him then and Jake looks too. Embry looks like he's about to shit a brick. I've never seen his face so red. I fight the urge to burst out laughing.

Jake, however, doesn't. He laughs as he untangles himself from me and gets off the bed. "Chill, Em. Nothing happened." He says, as he stretches.

I take the opportunity to admire his unbelievable body and then flop back on the bed in embarrassment when I see the fucking huge bulge in his boxers. "Dude, looks like you needed something to happen." Embry jokes, once he notices Jake's morning wood.

I pull one of my pillows over my face to hide my mortification. They both laugh before Jake yanks the pillow off. "Embarrassed?" He asks, as he kneels on the ground beside my bed. I nod at him, my face slowly turning as red as Embry's. Jake smiles widely before leaning forward and kissing my forehead.

"Well, you had better get used to it. This isn't the first time you gave me wood and it won't be the last either, Sweetheart," he leers as he winks at me and stands back up. Embry starts laughing at my facial expression as Jake starts to walk from the room.

I sit up, knocking the pillow to the floor, not caring about how desperate I probably look right now. "Where are you going?" I call after him as he leaves my room. He pops his head back in and says, "Back to bed." "Oh," I sigh. "I'll catch you later, okay." He says, with a serious look on his face that I've never seen before. I nod my head and we watch each other for a minute more before Embry gets aggravated and slams the door shut in his face.

I hear him laugh from behind the door and his footsteps as he walks to his room. "What was that," Embry asks, as he sits at the edge of my bed. I'm still staring at the door and he has to snap his fingers in my face to get my attention.

"Jeez, Leah." He exclaims as he finally gets my attention. He looks at me for a while, studying my face before standing back up and striding to the door. "You're no different than the rest of them." He says before storming out and slamming the door.

I jump again and stare after him, wondering what crawled up his butt. I think about last night, waking up in Jake's arms and him kissing my forehead before he left. I fall back on my bed and roll around in my sheets like a kid again, forgetting about Embry completely. I go back to sleep for a few hours too. When I wake up, there's one thing on my mind.

I think about Jake and everything he told me. Well, I got almost all the answers I wanted last night and though I may be jumping the gun a little, I'm going to get him to answer this one too; what's going on with us.

I head out of my room and march over to his, determined to set him straight. He probably thinks that I'm just going to be the girl he can use to relieve his stress. Well, he has another think coming. And he's still going to let me help him. I don't give a damn what he says. I'd be an awesome superhero. Like Wonder Woman but without the bondage.

I knock on his door but when he doesn't answer I open it anyway. He's tangled up in his sheets with his comforter on the floor and half his body hanging over the side. It does not look comfortable but the content look on his face tells me otherwise.

He looks so peaceful, I can't wake him. I slowly leave the room, closing the door behind me. I put my forehead against the door and gently bang my fists on the wood, frustrated.

The thing I hate most in the world is being left out of the loop. I need to know what he's feeling.

I turn around and damn near jump out of my skin when I see Sam standing behind me, watching me act like a lunatic. "Leah, what are you doing?" He asks, as he stares at me strangely. "Oh, nothing. I was going to wake Jake up but i changed my mind." We stand there in a slightly awkward silence, both not knowing what to say.

"So, I haven't seen you in a while. I told you you're welcome to drop by anytime." He says, with a generous smile. I try to smile back but my entire opinion on Sam has changed now. After finding out how close he and Jacob were I could see why Jake disliked him so much. I know I've only heard one side of the story, but I can't but be a little bias.

"I've been busy with Jake and Embry. You know, just getting the hang of things," I said, as I leaned back against the wall and avoided looking him in the eye. Sam visibly stiffened at my words. "So, he told you what happened?" He asks, sounding a little angry. "Yeah, he told me. Emily is a real peach," I say, rolling my eyes. "Yeah, no love lost on her end either. She really doesn't like you," He answers with a sarcastic tone. "The feeling's mutual," I utter, as I move to walk away.

"So, he turned you against me, huh?" He asks, sounding a little angry. "No, that's not it. I just don't really know you, Sam." I tell him, not wanting to agree with him, even if it was true. "I thought we were friends, Leah. How can you just take his word over mine?" Sam argues, while I look at him, confused. "Sam, that's not it. Like I said I've been busy, plus Jake and I are close," I answer.

Sam shakes his head at me. "You didn't hear my side of the story. Emily came on to me." he says. Honestly I don't care, I don't even know him.

"It doesn't matter, Sam. It really has nothing to do with me. But if you're looking for a friend, you should try harder to make it up to Jake. From what he's told me you two were like brothers," I tell him, irritated with this whole conversation. He looks at me stunned, probably shocked by my outspokenness but i don't care. It's the truth.

I see Veronique approaching us and I'm thrilled about the interruption. "Um, Sam, I think that's enough for today. Thank you," She says, saving me. He nods at her, clearly still angry before stomping down the hall.

"So you and Jacob are close, huh?" Veronique asks, before twisting her arm through mine and pulling me into the living room.

"Yeah, we've gotten to know each other pretty well these last couple of days." I answer. "How well," Veronique asks, leaning forward and lowering her voice, joking around.

I think of last night and everything that he's told me and the kiss we shared before I answer. Veronique must have seen something in the look on my face because she stiffens immediately.

"Oh my god. He told you," She exclaims, in a breathy, stunned voice. He eyes are wide and I know that she knows. I had completely forgotten that she knew about Jake's little secret too.

I watch as her eyes widen and she seems to stop breathing as I nod my head yes. "He's never told anyone before," she says, shocked.

"Well, I kind of walked in on him changing out of his suit yesterday," I tell her sheepishly. She nods her head, the shock fading away. "I told that kid he needs to lock his door," She says before kicking her feet up on the couch behind her and pulling her shoes off.

I look at her incredulously and she scoffs. "Just because they cost a shitload of money doesn't mean they're any more comfortable than the ones from Payless."

She leans back against the wall and examines me, head to toe. "So you found out yesterday? And you're not a mess? I couldn't believe it when he told me," She whispers. "I had a panic attack when I first saw him but I'm slowly coming to grips with it now." I admit.

"So . . . how do you like living with your old crush?" She asks, smiling. I gape at her not knowing what to say. "Leah, we all saw all those articles and pictures you had of The Hero when you moved in. You had stuff of Jake too. Must be exciting to actually get to know you're dream boy." She jokes, knocking her shoulder with mine.

I scrunch my face up and refuse to answer. She just laughs some more. "You're lucky, girl. I wish I got to move in with David Cassidy when I was your age."

David Cassidy? How old is she? I try to change the subject before I barf.

"I don't know. I want to help him, Veronique, but I don't know how. He won't let me take any of the formula." I tell her, hoping she'll be on my side. "You want to take the formula?" She asks, surprised.

"Yeah. I want to help." "You just got here. You just found out about Jake yesterday. Do you really expect him to trust you with it already?" She asks, sounding as if she disapproves. I think about it and realize she's right.

I still need to gain Jake's trust. Sure, we've become friends but many of his friends have screwed him over in the past. I need to prove that I'll be different from them.

"Plus, he doesn't want you to get hurt," Veronique continues, jerking me from my thoughts. I look at her, not expecting that. She laughs and brushed some loose hair behind my ear.

"He likes you, Leah. He likes you a lot. I've seen you two together and it's obvious." I look at her, stunned. "It's true. I know you can't really see it, and he's probably sending you mixed signals but you have to remember; the last girl he really cared about was killed alongside his mother. He's going to do everything in his power to keep you from ending up like her." She says.

"Not to mention when he tried to move on, that skank Emily cheated on him with Sam." She finishes. I laugh out loud, out of shock and she winks at me. "Oh, yes I know about that. No offense to Sam, but what the hell was she thinking," She says and we share a laugh.

After we both catch our breath, she remembers something and reaches into her purse and pulls out three magazines.

"This is why I was looking for you earlier. My publicist called me earlier and I had Sam run to the store to pick them up for me. They've found out about you." She says, gravely while flipping pages through People.

"Who," I ask, surprised. She looks up at me, thinking it was obvious before sliding the magazine into my lap. "The media," She says.

And there it is. A two page spread about Veronique Wood's newest charity case, complete with personal details about my old life and tales of how I'm taking over Veronique's house and terrorizing students at school.

The worst part is they used my old senior photo from out of the yearbook. I hate that picture.

I speed read the article before Veronique hands me another one. Once I'm done with all three I'm outraged. How did they find out all this stuff? Not only did they make my mother's every embarrassing arrest and overdose public knowledge, they also slander my name countless times.

They link me romantically to both Embry and Jake in two, while the last article makes me sound like I'm desperately throwing my cookies at them and neither boy is biting. Well, I'll have them know, Jake would certainly take my cookies. He'd munch on them all night if I'd let him, I'm sure.

They also have snippets of private conversations I've had both at home and at school. Someone I know has obviously ratted me out to the press.

"I tried to keep you from the public eye. I'm sorry, Leah. I know you didn't ask for this when I asked for you here but it was to be expected. I kept them from you for as long as I could. But now since they know, I want you to be prepared; especially now that you know Jake's secret." Veronique told me.

I nodded my head and listened as she gave me tips and helpful life lessons for how to handle myself. "And I better not catch any shots of your who haa either." She threatens about thirty minutes later. Honestly I had stopped listening a while ago but hearing her say who haa brought me back.

I laugh and she giggles too. "I really enjoy having you here, Leah. I haven't spent that much time with you but I can see all the good you've done since you've came." She confides.

"Good? I haven't done anything," I tell her before she shushes me. "Jake was in such a funk before you came. Now he smiles again, not that smirk he thinks is so damn cool. He actually smiles. That's an amazing achievement all on its own." She explains.

I smile at her but she holds up her hand to let me know she's not finished. "But Embry could use your help too. I love Jake like he's my own, even I am guilty of sometimes letting him outshine Em. But I fear that Embry is secretly tired of being in Jacob's shadow constantly." She tells me.

I sit in complete silence, enraptured by what she's saying. I had never noticed it before but it's totally true. Hell, even I had blatantly chosen Jake over Embry.

"I'm worried that one day my son will make a grave mistake trying to one up Jake. He's always craved attention, since he was a little boy. I think that that quality about him and his lack of judgment will get him into trouble. He could use your friendship too, Leah." He tells me, reaching over to pat my hand.

I feel so bad. Embry and I are cool, but I really hadn't paid him much attention at all. I'd have to change that soon. I completely saw where Veronique was coming from.

I nodded my head yes at her and she squeezed my hand in gratitude before letting go. "Well, I think I've kept you long enough today. Did you want to keep these? Some girls dream about getting their name in print," She says saucily as she stands up and points at the magazines.

"Ugh, burn 'em." I tell her, laughing. She laughs and tucks them back in her purse before heading off to her own suite. Too lazy to get up and not having anything else to do anyway, I spread out on the couch and watch TV.

After watching a couple of bad reality TV shows, Embry walks in. I remember Veronique's request and immediately sit up. I ask him to join me and he seems surprised but pleased. He sits on the love seat and I let him pick the show.

"So this morning, I had wanted to ask you a question but figured it was best to wait until Jake wasn't around." He said, sitting up and looking at me during a commercial.

"Spill," I said, sitting up too. "There's a huge party tonight at one of the biggest nightclubs in town and I wanted to know if you wanted to go. All the guys are going, so of course Paul is bringing Rachel. I figured you deserved a night out since Jake ruined last night." He said, sounding excited.

I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to go or not. If he had to wait until Jake wasn't around to ask me, then he probably wouldn't want me to go. Not that that mattered, but I didn't want him to be angry with me. He wouldn't kiss me if he was mad, right?

I started to tell him that I think I'll pass on this one when Veronique walked back in the room to get her shoes, having heard everything. "I think it would be a great idea. Don't you, Leah? You should go," She squealed, not letting me refuse.

"Sounds like fun," I say, unexcitedly. "Take care of my girl, Em," She yells over her shoulder at him as she strolls away. "Will do, Mom," He quips before turning to me. As soon as she's gone, he winks and says, "By the way, it's an ABC party so you might want to pick out what you're going to wear now."

"An ABC party? What's that," I ask, completely confused. He checks to make sure his mom is really gone before leaning forward and raising his eyebrows at me, suggestively.

"An anything but clothes party, like underwear or Halloween costumes," He explains. I sit back, stunned, wondering what the hell I've gotten myself into. "The girls mostly wear lingerie, while the guys show up in either boxers or costumes. It's gonna be epic this year." He says, enthusiastically.

"I am not wearing lingerie." I tell him, sternly. "Oh come on, Leah. All the girls do it. Wait here, I'll show you," He says before running into his room.

He comes back out and shows me tons of pictures from last year's party on his iPad. And it's true, all the girls are wearing sexy lingerie, every single one of them.

"You are so lucky I promised you're mom I'd go to this," I tell him before he starts walking back to his room. "I know," He smirks as he leaves.

Since Rachel is going I text her to see if she wants to come over and help me get ready. She says yes immediately, ecstatic that now she doesn't have to ride with the seven horn dog boys, her husband the worst offender of them all.

I have my robe on as I open the door for her and drag her back to my room. Once I get her in my closet, I stand in front of my three way mirror and drop the outer garment. I have on what I think is a pretty seductive black slip. Rachel thinks otherwise.

She takes off her coat and I see that she's already dressed. She has on a matching red lace push bra and cheeky set, complete with the red heels to match.

"You are not going anywhere with me dressed like that, ya ole Granny," she laughs before going through the drawers of clothes Veronique bought me. I doubt that she bought me any lingerie but I am mistaken. Rachel finds a whole drawer full of naughty stuff.

I try to get her to pick one of the things I've brought from back home but Rachel insists on the new items. I finally give in, but I make her promise no thongs. Several of the women in the pictures Embry showed me had on v-strings but I refuse.

After trying on countless outfits and bra and panty sets, we finally agree on one. Seeing Rachel so comfortable in her undies and wanting to fit in with the crowd here, I figure what the hell. Might as well go all out. The couple of glasses of bubbly we drink while I try stuff on helps loosen me up too.

I settle on a sexy black lace sheer bustier top with matching cheekys and garters attached to the top. We paired it with thigh high stockings and a pair of peep toe fuck me heels.

Rachel wolf whistles at me, the first show of approval she's shown all night. "Sexy mama!" She exclaims while pacing around me. I laugh and take another sip of my champagne. More like a big gulp but it tastes so good I can't resist. Rachel tightens the laces in the back of the top until my boobs feel like they'll pop out if I breath in too deeply, but the effect is amazing. I'm so buzzed I don't even complain.

She helps curl my hair into big, fat spiral curls that cascade down my back and gives me a dark, sultry look with my makeup. As we pose in the mirror and take turns acting goofy on the built in runway I'm happy I gave in.

Who knows? Hopefully Jake will see me in this get up and lose his shit. I guess he was right, this morning definitely won't be the first time I make him hard.

Finally Embry knocks on the door, letting us know it's time to go and we grab our lightweight overcoats and stumble to the door. Just as I make it to the end of the hallway, I spontaneously turn around and race back to Jake's bedroom.

I knock on the door and open it but the room is empty. I tiptoe drunkenly inside and press up against the wall that leads to his secret room.

"Jake? Jaaaaayyyyykkkkeee? Are you in there? Can you hear me?" I try to whisper through the wall, as I press up against it even closer.

"What the hell are you doing," Embry's voice calls from behind me as Rachel breaks out into peals of laughter. Embry marches over and grabs my arm, yanking me from the room.

"Where's Jake," I whine at Embry as he frog marches me to his car. As he helps me into the passenger seat, he leans over to buckle me in and lets his hand linger on my exposed thigh a little too long.

I notice and start laughing uncontrollably before reaching up to tweak his nose. "Did you just try to cop a feel?" I ask him before he rolls his eyes and goes to get in his side of the car.

"Rachel, Embry just tried to cop a feel," I tell her, still laughing. I twist around in the seat to look at her in the back and she's curled up on her side, giggling. "I don't blame him. You look hot, girl." She says, once she catches her breath.

"No, you look hot." "No, you look hot." "No, you." "No, you do." "Aww, I love you." "I love you, too." We go back and forth with our tipsy banter.

Embry's muttering under his breath and pulls a flask out of his hoodie, throwing it back quickly. I reach over for some but he slaps my hand away. The reminds me of my old elementary school teacher, thus making me picture Embry in her favorite dress and blue-gray wig. I start laughing again and then Rachel starts back up. Embry quickly takes another drink.

The drinks start taking a toll on him and he quickly livens up, until he's joking around and laughing with the two of us.

"Did you see Jake today? I haven't seen him since this morning," I tell Embry. He looks at me out of the corner of his eye and looks frustrated.

"I talked to him earlier. I gave in and told him about the party. He's coming later. Said he had some stuff to handle first," he says, getting quiet again.

I can't stop the smile that lights up my face and Rachel sees it from the backseat. "You like him," She says sing song into my ear. My grin just grows wider.

We finally pull up in front of the club and the valet lets us out. The place is packed. The line full of party goers goes all the way down the block and around the corner. I check out the girls in line and see that indeed, just about everyone is wearing sexy lingerie.

The men's clothing varies however. I see tons of boxers, even a few tighty whities, and a lot of different costumes. One guy came dressed as a breathalyzer test, with a giant tube in his crotch area and the words "blow here" above it.

I know my buzz is wearing off when I realize how not funny that is. I start to walk to the back of the line when Embry grabs my arm and pulls me back. "What are you doing? We don't stand in lines," He says, smugly.

I look at him confused for a minute, until I take a good look around. Several of the women in the crowd are screaming Embry's name, basically groveling at his feet. Paparazzi are clamoring all over themselves to get a shot of him. And Embry is eating it all up.

I've never been exposed to this side of him or Jake before. I knew they were celebrities but I never knew how that would affect me. I guess it made me a celebrity by association.

Embry grabbed hold of me and Rachel and tried to shepherd us through the crowd as the club's security guided us through. I hear a couple of the men shouting jeers and hitting on me as we pass. When Embry places his arm around my shoulder, I'm surprised at how grateful I am.

But that's when all hell breaks loose. Some of the paparazzi recognize me from my high school photo that was in the magazines and figure out who I am. Once they do the pushing and shoving to get my picture escalates. They all want to be the first to get the shot of Veronique Wood's ward.

They start to shout out questions and demands. "Leah, Embry are you tow an official item? Leah, what's it like to go from living in one of the poorest neighborhoods in the nation to Beverly Hills? Whose better in bed, Jake or Embry, Leah? How do you like Veronique? Where's Jacob at? Leah, Leah, Leah? Embry, Embry, Embry?"

The shout and screams are overwhelming. I slowly stop processing them and it all turns into shouts of our names and blinding flashes of light as they take pictures of us.

"We might as well give them what they want," Embry reasons with me, before handing Rachel over to one of the security guards and then turning me directly towards the cameras. "Just smile and don't face the cameras directly, unless you want them to call you fat." When I look at him funny, he just shrugs and says, "Veronique taught me that." Before sliding both his arms around me and turning me sideways.

It looks like we're embracing, the paparazzi goes wild. "Leah, your beautiful! Leah, who did your hair? Leah, take off the coat!" They scream out at me.

I don't respond, just keep smiling, feeling like an idiot. They start to get louder and then someone cries out, "Kiss her, Embry," from the line of people waiting to get in the club.

A lot of the men in line take up the "Take off your coat" chant while others continue to yell "Kiss her". I've had enough. I try to wiggle out of Embry's embrace, when all of a sudden he rips the belt off my coat, pulling it wide open.

The crowd screams out in excitement and men wolf whistle and yell taunts and come ons in my direction. The Pap's are going crazy taking pictures. Embarrassed I try to shove Embry off, pissed now but to no avail.

He wraps his muscular arms around me tighter and then lowers his lips to mine. The crowd intensifies even more and the flashing lights from the cameras are blinding even though my eyes are closed. As he holds me his hands travel down my back and before I know it, he's removed my coat. Now I'm standing outside completely exposed in my all of a sudden way too sexy lingerie.

If I wasn't so tipsy I would be better at getting him off me but I just can't seem to get loose. His kiss is surprisingly soft and gentle, despite the betrayal of his act. As if he's trying to tell me something. As if he cares for me.

Thank god for Rachel. She literally pushes Embry's head away from mine before calling him every name in the book. She grabs my hand and with the help of some big burly security guards, pulls me through the crowd.

"Wait, my coat," I yell out but I'm quickly interrupted with a "Fuck your coat. I'll buy you another," from Rachel. I look back as she drags me inside and see the crowd still screaming, the pap's still taking pictures and Embry standing in the middle of it all, holding my coat with a look of regret on his face.

As soon as we get inside, I go off."I cannot fucking believe he did that!" I have to yell to be heard over the other people and the loud pulsing music but Rachel hears me just fine.

"Why would he do that? He knew they would take pictures of us. He just wants the attention and will do anything to get it. What the fuck? I am not riding home with him. Can Paul drop me off?" I scream at her but she's not even listening anymore.

"Look, Leah, what Embry did was messed up but don't let it ruin your night. Look around you, you're at one of the hottest parties of the year and you're one of the hottest girls here. This is your first L.A. party. Live it up," She says, as she hip bumps me.

We make our way to the dance floor. It's packed full of women dancing to impress and men looking to have a good time. The dj plays a strange mix of music, gliding seamlessly from classic rock to hip hop to pop to rap to indie and even a few grunge songs. I try to let loose and push the tension and anger out of my body. I move my hips to the beat and let the crowd push me this way and that as the bass blasts in my ears.

The dj shifts to a techno song and the strobe lights change colors quicker as the crowd seems to bob up and down simultaneously. As the beat builds up, the song reaches the climax and suddenly smoke machines at the end of the stage explode. The thick fog rolls over the crowd like a tidal wave and Rachel and I hold hands as we jump up with the others, weaving our fingers through the smoke.

All of a sudden, strong arms wind their way around Rachel's midsection holding her close. She smiles instantly, recognizing him. I smile hello at Paul and then glance behind him seeing the others. Most of them are in their boxers, except for two of them. Colin and Brady are dressed up as the Olsen twins. I watch as they fight over which one gets to be Mary Kate. Apparently, she has more fun than Ashley.

They all greet me hello but seeing Rachel with Paul made me eager to find Jake. I think that it's most likely that he came with his friends but I don't see him. One of them named Quil bends down to say hello, instead of saying hi back I shriek "Where's Jake?" rudely.

He responds he doesn't know while sending me a sly smirk. "So you jonesing for Jacob, huh?" I smile and shrug at him as the indie pop song plays.

"I'll keep you company till he shows up," He promises. I had turned around to face the stage, shaking my booty in his direction.

I bump into some strange looking guys, who look angry until they see it was me who hit them. Then they brighten up and are about to hit on me when Quil grabs my arm. "Be careful, not everybody is cool here. There's also a lot of gang members here tonight," He says, gesturing to the two strange men. I shrug it off.

I turn back around to tell him that I'm fine with Rachel when I see she is currently occuipado with Paul at the moment.

"See, you need me." He says, as he begins to rock my hips with his.

We begin to dance and I'm slightly worried by his pervish behavior but it's actually quite fun. For such a big guy Quil is an excellent dancer. We dance through a few songs and I'm really enjoying. I'm really going crazy; flipping my air this way and that, running my hands up and down my body, and moving my hips in my best Shakira and Beyoncé impressions when I suddenly get the urge to pee.

I think I even said it out loud. I just stopped dancing and said "I need to pee." Quil laughs and I thank him before I walk off the dance floor.

Pats on the back (and on the butt) fall on me as I make my way through the crowd. "I wish I could move like that, Girl you are so damn funny, and Leah, come party with us," are screamed from all over. It takes me a minute to realize that I don't know these people.

I finally reach the bathroom which miraculously doesn't have a line when I see him. I spot Jake a little farther down the hall from me. I push pass people and quickly follow him.

I watch as he goes into one of the club's private VIP rooms. I wait until the bouncer is distracted before I open the door as quickly as I can. As soon as I enter cries of "What the fuck" and "Get the hell out," fill my ears. But what surprises me the most is that the guy I followed isn't Jake.

He doesn't look like Jake at all. In fact, he's kind of gross. "Leah?" I hear Embry's deep voice come from the corner. I turn to look at him and that's when I realize that there's only me, Embry, and about six other people in this room. And the other six are gang members.

Embry quickly stands up and hands the gang member closest to him something I can't quite make out before the gang member hands him a huge wad of money.

And just like that I'm not drunk anymore. I've heard the expression scared straight before but never the expression scared sober. But it's true. As Embry took the money and I looked into his eyes, I knew he was into some bad shit and that scared the alcohol right out of me.

Veronique was right. He had gotten himself into something and it was a huge mistake.

"Alright, we're done here. I'll catch you later," He says, before hugging the guys before they go. They walk past me, all of them appraising me with their eyes and I wish I had never went out. I wish I had just stayed home and waited for Jake like I wanted to.

Once they all leave, Embry falls back onto the couch and gestures for me to sit down beside him. "I owe you an apology," He begins but I shake my head at him. That stupid kiss in front of the paparazzi isn't important right now.

"What the hell are you doing, Embry? How could you get yourself involved with them?" I ask. Thoughts of his family swirl in my head. Veronique who's worried so much about him. Jake who is the damn superhero who battles these gang members every day. Jake, whose mother and girlfriend were murdered by these creeps. How could he do this?"Look, it isn't what it looks like. It's just always good business to have friends in high places, that's all they are. I scratch their back, they scratch mine," He says softly.

"What are you getting for them?" I ask, thinking about the exchange I just saw. "I can't tell you that," He says, sounding like he wants to but honestly can't. "It's best if I keep you in the dark," he confirms my beliefs.

I nod my head, and my heart breaks as I look at him. "You need to stop this, whatever it is while you still can, Em," I whisper as I turn to go. He reaches out and grabs my hand.

I turn around slowly, thinking he's going to plead with me not to tell. Instead he says, "I am so sorry I kissed you in front of those cameras." I stare at him stunned, honestly not knowing why he brought that up again, but he continues.

"You and I were closer than you and Jake were at first. Hell, you too kind of hated each other. I thought finally, I'm not second best anymore. I can step out from behind Jacob Black's shadow. And then this morning I walk in on you two."

I listen to his words, and realize that he needs to get this out. He's been sitting on this all day and its time it came out.

"I thought we could have been something. You are one of the most incredible girls I've ever met in my life, and you liked me more than you liked Jake. But I was just fooling myself, wasn't I?"

I didn't know what to say. Embry had it all twisted. I had never hated Jake. I had never thought of Embry as any less good than Jake, but i could help that I was drawn to him.

"So that's why I kissed you. So the media would think I had you first, Jacob could have my sloppy seconds for once. So I could be the best. I wasn't thinking." I reach out and hold Embry's hand. The sloppy seconds statement kind of pisses me off a little bit but I did sympathize with Em.

He clutched my hand stronger and I realized how serious this was to him.

"Embry, you are not second best. And you don't have to molest girls or work with a gang to prove it. Do you hear me?" I ask. He's looking down and I raise my hand to lift his chin so he'll look at me.

"You are never second best," I say, with conviction. The look in his eyes is the only warning I need. His eyes are thankful, sad, and hungry. They tell me that he's going to try to kiss me again.

I really don't want to but after telling him he isn't second best I feel like I can't reject him. As he closes his eyes and his lips zone in on mine, I tilt my head back and wish I was drunk again.

The suddenly, the door opens and Jake walks in. I jump up instantly, completely forgetting about Embry and leap into his arms. I watch as his eyes widen once he gets a good look at my get up but he catches me none the less.

"Where were you," I ask, as he holds me tight. "I had something important to do. I'll tell you later," He whispers as he rests his forehead against mine. He gently lowers me to the ground and though I desperately want to kiss him right now, I am thankful he doesn't. Not in front of Embry.

"How long have you been here?" He asks, still ogling my outfit. "Hours, I'm ready to go now." I say, honestly feeling exhausted. It's best if I try to get some sleep now, I know those drinks are going to wreak havoc on my body tomorrow.

"Sure, let me just tell the guys I'm leaving." He says, sliding an arm around my waist. I hear Embry groan from behind us and feel deep regret. I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Hey, man. You alright," Jake asks in his deep voice, sounding genuinely concerned. "I'm fine. You go ahead. I'll see you two tomorrow. By the way, Leah, I put your jacket in the coat check." He says, waving us away, with his head down.

Jake starts to walk us to the door but I stop just before we step out. "Embry, remember what I said, okay. It's true." I tell him before I leave.

A lot of people have left the club, it must be close to closing time. We don't see Rachel or any of the guys anywhere. It's pretty empty as we make our way towards the exit. On our way out, I look over and see a secluded part of the club I hadn't noticed before. Jake sees me looking and guides me over.

"They opened a diner last year inside the club. You want something," He asks, as he pulls me over to a booth. I look around and notice it's not really a diner, just a few booths placed alongside the wall across from one of the bars. I see a couple of guys pigging out after dancing up a storm and their burgers look delicious. I quickly nod my head yes at him and slide into the seat.

He scoots in across from me. I watch as he waves a waiter over and orders two cokes and burgers. As the waiter leaves I smile at him, happy to finally be alone.

"So, we have alot to talk about, don't we," He says, gruffly. Instantly, my mind flashes to him saying, "what us" last night and the turmoil I felt all day reappears. "I guess we do," I tell him and he sighs in agreement.

"Tonight was rough. I looked all over for the guy who I fought last night but couldn't find him anywhere. I wanted to catch him off guard, most people don't expect about me to bust them during the day. I finally found him but the drug he had taken, had worn off. He was . . . he was crazy. Mumblimg to himself, beating himself up, I watched him take on two of his fellow gang members before finally passing out. I thought about killing him but I need to know where he's getting his supply from." He says, making sure to keep his voice low so others won't hear us.

The waiter walks over and drops off our food. We start to eat and relax. Once the food is gone, we jump right back into the conversation.

I lean over the table, listening hard, not really following what he's saying. "I don't understand. You didn't explain all of this yesterday," I whisper. He leans forward before looking around some more. "Remember that clip I showed you? The one of Alice dying? Gang Members got hold of that drug again and one of them beat the shit out of me because of it last night."

I gasp, worried about what it could mean if more gang members get hold of it. "What do you," I start to shout when Jake reaches over the table and throws his hand over my mouth. A few people at the other tables laugh and make jokes about us, before we play it off.

"We shouldn't talk about this here. That was stupid of me," Jake says as he take shis hand off my face and runs it through his hair, frustrated. I realize he's right and agree with him. "But you promise to finish telling me when we get home right?" He nods his head and I try to push my worry aside.

"What was going on with Embry in that back room before I walked in," Jake suddenly asked, staring at me. I don't know what to say. I don't want to admit to the almost kiss between us but it seems Jake already knows. The shit is really going to hit the fan.

"Embry's jealous of you, you know?" I tell him as I pull apart my utensils and starts tearing the paper to pieces. "Yeah, I know." He whispers, leaning back in his seat.

We sit in silence and I know I can't take it any longer. I have to ask him.

"I've been dying to ask you something since last night," I whisper, nervous to look him in the eye. He sighs and I hear him shift in his seat. "I know," He replies. I don't even get to ask him what I plan to when he starts to speak. "I don't know, Leah. We have something, that's undeniable," He says, sending me an intense look. "But, just . . . look, I don't want to risk your life for it."

We sit in silence. I can't believe what he's saying. This hadn't crossed my mind at all.

"A year ago the two people closest to me died because I fucked up and a gang member figured out who I was. I am not going to let that happen again." He says, this the most serios I've ever heard him. "But it won't," I try to argue with him before he slammed his fist down on the table. "You don't know that!" He roared at me. Other people look over again, no one laughing or playing around this time. He lowers his voice but he is just as intense as he speaks again.

"I watched a girl who looked almost exactly like you die last night, and it scared the shit out of me. That's why I crawled into bed with you. I had to convince myself that you were alright. i just met you, Leah, but I feel things for you I haven't felt since Bella. I'm not to going to lie, it would kill me if something happened to you. I am not going to take that risk, no matter how much I want to." He stares deep into my eyes as he talks and I see how seriously he takes this.

"What brought this on?" I ask, confused. He just nods his head and doesn't answer. "So no us," I ask, as I try not to break down. He stares at me for a while before answering, "No us."

I take a couple of deep breathes and nod my head. I feel weak for wanting to cry but I refuse to shed the tears. I look down and stare at my lap, when I feel his hand cover mine. He tries to comfort me. "Leah, I," he starts in a sympathetic voice but i quickly pull my hand away.

"No us, then no mixed signals, Jacob," I say softly. He nods his head and says we had better head home. He gets up and tell me to wait here. He leaves me in the booth and I try to get myself together.

He comes back with my coat and helps me stand up, before slipping it over me. I'm glad for the coverage, I felt naked and exposed enough. The stupid outfit is the last thing I want to be wearing right now. We start to walk out when we pass the dance floor. The dance floor has emptied out alot but there's still plenty of couples slow dancing to the r&b song.

Before we reach the exit Jake stops and grabs my hand. "Look, I don't want to end it like this," He says. I laugh and say, "You can't end something before it starts, Jake." A look of frustration crosses his face and he pulls me back to him.

"Just one dance," He requests, motioning to the dance floor. "What did I say? Stop trying to jerk me around," I say, snatching my arm from him. He suddenly grabs me from behind and whispers in my ear, "Just one dance. Just one, I swear, then we can go," He says before pulling me to the dance floor.

He pulls me to center of the dance floor and slowly wraps his arms around me. I'm stiff in his arms at first but as he holds me gently, I relax. I wonder if this is the last time I will be able to hold him like this, so I pull him closer. It's a sad passionate embrace as we sway togetehr. I'm lost in my thoughts and in the feel of him. I'm torn between hating him for making her do this and thanking him for giving me one more moment with him.

He pulls a little bit away and locks eyes with me. As we stare at each other, I try to communicate everything I'm thinking through my gaze. I hope he can see the disappointment, hurt, pity, and understanding I'm feeling. Especially the understanding. Of course I'm hurt but I do understand that he is trying to protect me. I just wish it didn't have to be this way.

His brown eyes are alao trying to tell me something but I just can't read them. I'm busy trying to figure it out when the loud yells start. Jake hears it the same time I do and once again I notice how his body instantly goes into protect mode. As he stands in front of me assessing the situation I wonder if it will always be like this, will he never be fully able to just let go and relax?

I peer over Jake's shoulder and finally see what's causing all the mayhem. Someone has shown up in a highly realistic Hero costume. I watch Jake stiffen as some of the people around us heckle him. They boo and hiss and jeer, not caring that it's just a costume.

"Is that the real Hero," Some people ask while others question why anyone would want to wear that suit at all. "You should be ashamed of yourself. How could you wear that after he let that poor girl die last night?" A woman calls out.

"Hero doesn't give a crap about L.A. he's just some psychopath that gets off on killing people. He needs to be arrested, I don't care that its gang members he kills. It's awful," A man screams.

"Hey, hey. Everybody calm down. I'm just doing my job," The fake hero says, in a phony deep voice. He's obviously enjoying the attention, good or bad.

I can see Jake's back muscles tensing up. He's obviously uncomfortable and I don't want him to have to hear this. I step out from behind him and face the crowd.

"Where the hell would L.A. be without The Hero? It's so bad with him, imagine how much worse it would be without him? How can you say he doesn't care about L.A.? He risks his life every day for you people." I shout and while some people cheer, others immediately shoot me down.

"We're leaving," Jake mumbles as he grabs my hand and starts stomping towards the exit. "No, Jake. No. They need to hear this." I say, as I wrestle my hand out of his grip.

"At least Hero is doing something. You all sit at home watching the news every night, saying how sad it is but do nothing. Who are you to judge?" I shout some more.

"I'm not a murderer." "I'm a tax paying citizen." "I'm a schoolteacher." Several people call out at once. But loudest of them all is a man's voice saying, "I'm not some uppity little bitch who doesn't know what the hell she's talking about." His voice holds so much malice, it shocks me.

"What did you say," I shout, into the crowd not being able to pinpoint the voice. Jake comes up behind me and picks me up, carrying me away.

"Yeah, man, put a muzzle on your bitch," The voice calls again and I thrash around in Jake's arms. I'm livid and I want to go teach this asshole a lesson. But Jake won't let me go.

We finally make it outside and I think he's going to keep walking to the car. Instead he sets me on the ground, tells the bouncer not to let me back in and storms back inside. I hadn't realized how pissed he was until he set me down. I know that guy is in for some serious trouble.

I shoot up, ready to charge after him but the bouncer holds me back. "Mr. Black wants you outside. You stay outside," The bouncer says in a Michael Clark Duncan deep voice. That gets ridiculously high when I stomp on his foot and then run inside. I see the crowd surrounding two people. Through the gaps and spaces I'm able to make out Jake's jet black hair and tall build. I am also able to make out the guy he's beating the crap out of.

I see the man's head snap back as Jake punches him again and I worry that he's going to kill him.

"Jake, stop! Please, don't. It's not worth it," I shout out as I try to race through the crowd but he can't hear me over the mob. I watch as Jake has the man on the ground, bloody and battered, and he's about to hit him one last time. The crowd is shouting out finish him but somehow I'm louder as I scream out "No!"

Jake looks up just in time and I know he's not going to do it. I sigh in relief and watch as he starts to get up when the crowd suddenly all surge backwards.

I'm pushed along with them, further away from Jake when I realize what's starting all the commotion. "Kill The Hero!" Gang members call out as they come out of the woodworks , beating anyone who gets in their way.

"Jake," I scream over and over again as I fight my way through the crowd. But each person I get past knocks me back at least five more as I try to step through. I hear Jake calling my name and I want to scream to run but someone pushes me and I fall to the floor.

I try to get back up but I am trampled as people try to escape. My hands are stepped on constantly and I'm kicked several times. The pain is unbearable but I keep trying to crawl forward.

I need to get to Jake. I need to make sure he's okay.

A man steps on my hand especially hard and I can't move it. I clutch it to my chest as I try to shuffle forward still. I can hear Jake still calling my name over the roar of the crowd when some girl trips and kicks me in the back of the bed.

I reach behind me and feel the sore spot. When I draw my hand away I see blood.

I concentrate on Jake's voice and then yell his name as loud as I can in that direction. Right before I pass out I wonder how the gang figured out who The Hero is.

Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, so I owe all my Hero readers a huge apology. I'm sorry; I've been neglecting this story so badly. I've got ALOT going on right now. I don't like drama, but apparently it sure likes me. So I beg your forgiveness, I'll try to get it together from now on. And please, don't judge me too harshly on this chapter. Not my best but I tried.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.

Chapter 8

Jake POV

I'm trying my hardest not to bulldoze my way through this crowd of people but it's getting really hard. I can barely hear Leah's voice calling my name. She's shouting at me to run, as if I'd ever leave her here.

The gang members are nowhere near me yet. I hear them behind me, trying to make their way through the crowd. They probably think I'm running. Far from it, as soon as I know she's safe, I'm coming for them.

I shove one guy aside and I finally catch a glimpse of her panicked face as she struggles between two big, burly men trying to push past her. I push the growl that's threatening to escape back down as I watch one of the men shove her out of his way. I watch as she bounces into a girl beside her, loses her balance and goes down.

I rush forward through the crowd to get to her, not caring if I hurt anybody any more. They should have gotten the fuck out of the way. The crowd keeps trying to go past me so it should be impossible for me to get through but I'm using my strength without even meaning to.

I scan the crowd and don't see her anywhere. I pushing and shoving people left and right, trying my best to find her when I hear a small whimper a few feet in front of me. I bend my head a little and see her.

She's crumpled up on the floor, her skimpy outfit not giving her any protection at all from the kicks and stomps she's receiving from the people desperate to escape.

I run towards her when a gang member shows up out of nowhere. I expect him to make a move first but he seems intent on getting past me. That's when I see his eyes trained on Leah.

Furious, I let out the roar I'd been holding in this whole time and grab him by the throat. I don't realize how hard I'm punching him until I realize he's knocked out. I let him go and he drops to the floor, unconscious. I run towards where I last saw Leah.

They must be after her now. They want to use her to hurt me, to get to me, like they did with Bella and my mom. No! Not this time. I can't lose her, I won't. The thoughts racing through my mind are intense as I push and shove past people to get to her.

I see gang members approaching the same spot as well and images of how I'm going to slaughter them all if they touch her takes over. I can't tell the innocent citizens apart from the gang members as I brutally make my way to her.

I catch up to two of the gang members I clocked racing towards her and dispose of them quickly. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I take one of the gang members and kick him dead in the chest. He flies into the wall and his friend rushes me. I break his arm in two places and kick him over to his friend once he crumbles to the floor, howling in pain.

I look up and scan the crowd for more gang members but don't see any nearby. I spot a few making their way through the crowd, coming down from the stage. I know I have enough time to get to Leah and get her outside before they reach us.

The crowd stares as me, all with stunned looks on their faces. I realize their all shocked by how easily I was able to take those two gang members, but I don't have time to worry about that. I shout move and they quickly scatter as quickly as they can. I can see by the look on their faces they're not sure who they should be more weary of: the gang or the dangerous celebrity.

I bend down and the crowd actually gives me a wide berth once they see Leah on the ground. I notice the guy in the Hero costume from earlier is crouched down beside her. He had torn off a strip of his cape and is holding it to the back of her head. A couple of guys stoop down to try and help but I wave them away as I inspect the damage.

I shove the imposter out of the way and ignore his babbling about how she tried to help him earlier, so he couldn't just leave her here.

She has bruises all over her back, legs and arms. Her forehead has a cut on it, but she doesn't look as bad as I expected. Until I move his hand away and see the blood seeping out of the back of her head.

I don't even have time to really inspect it when the screams increase. I quickly pick her up as gently as I can, not wanting her to get stomped on again by the now hysterical crowd. I see dozens of gang members coming this way. My mind is a blur and the only thing I can think of is getting her outside, getting her to safety.

I realize that there's no way I can get Leah out of here in time, not unless I fly out but I'm not willing to risk that yet. The gang's hollers and screams of kill the Hero is accompanied with laughter and snide comments. I know there's no avoiding it. I'm going to have to fight them, all of them.

I watch as more and more of them seem to come from nowhere. If they think this will be easy, they're in for a surprise.

The guy in the Hero costume finally stands back up after tearing off a new piece of his cape to put on her head. He sees the gang members and I watch as he turns to run with the crowd. Before he can take a step I thrust Leah into his arms and grab him by the collar.

"Get her out of here," I shout, before letting him go. He stumbles but I reach out and grab him before he can fall. "And God help you, if you don't," I growl, sensing his disapproval.

He opens his mouth to argue with me when the gang reaches us. I shove him and Leah behind me and take the thugs down as quickly as they come. I notice several of them are still going for Leah behind me but I don't let them through. None of them get through.

After they notice the first ones couldn't get past me, they start to just attack me outright but none of them are a match for my strength. I had expected at least a few of them to be on Ice but it's obvious their all dry.

Their numbers are dwindling fast and I watch as they start to look hesitant about fighting me. I look behind me and see the Hero imposter still huddled against the wall, holding Leah bridal style. My eyes widen in shock, not believing he's still here.

One of the last cocky gang members runs at me and I pick him up and throw him into the wall without even having to look. "What the fuck are you still doing here," I growl at fake Hero as another gang member runs at me. I kick him in the leg, the break audible and glance down as he falls.

I turn back to look at the guy in the costume and watch as he stutters, looking like he's about to piss his pants. I stare at him, disgusted, and then notice that he's not even trying to stop her head from bleeding anymore.

"Get her the hell out of here," I yell, and he finally tries to run off. I turn back around expecting to see more gang members running my way but instead I see the few left chasing him down. The fake hero must not be in the best of shape because he's barely moving at all. They reach him quickly. I watch as one gets close and reaches out, his hand almost touching Leah's head, rolling against the guy's shoulder.

I use my speed to catch up to them quickly and grab the gang member by the throat and spin him around to face me before punching him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

The other's skid to a stop when they see me and I watch as a few of them actually whimper. I rush towards them, ready to just finish this when one of them screams out, "Wait, man, wait! Why are you doing this? We aren't even after you."

I grab him by his hair, pissed beyond belief now. "Because you're after her," I roar in his face. He turns his head and I can feel him trembling as I pull him back up to face me. "Her? We're after the asshole in the Hero costume. Park wants him." He whimpers .

I look up and see the others nodding their heads in agreement. It's then that I notice how young they are. They can't even be out of high school.

I was so worried about Leah that I didn't stop to really think, I had just jumped to conclusions. When they first shouted to get the Hero, Leah and I assumed they meant me. They meant the guy in the costume. All this time they were after him.

"Why," I asked, as I shook the kid some more. I had loosened my grip but I still want my answers. "Because I wanted to make an example of him. The real Hero needs to know I'm coming for him," A voice echoed through the now empty club.

I let go of the kid and he and the others run off to join Park and rest of them on the stage. I look around the club and see the carnage I left behind. I feel regret when I see the kids on the ground with broken appendages and bloody faces but there's nothing I can do about it now.

I look back up at Park and see him staring down at me. "But I think I found what I'm really looking for. And how to get to him," He says, coldly as he appraises me.

I stare back, defiant. I should have chased this motherfucker down when we fought on the rooftops. I should have killed him.

"You know, my boss will be interested in what happened tonight. This is the second time you've gotten involved in gang business, Jacob Black." He snarls, his voice at opposites with the smile on his face.

Park waves his hand and the rest of his people start to leave the club, through the back entrance. I watch them leave and then train my eyes not to leave his once their all gone. I know he knows.

I've dealt with Park before and one thing I know for sure about him is he's smart. Plus I wasn't really trying to hide it when I fought them. What would have been the point? I thought they already knew.

"Did that bring back memories, Jacob? Fighting to save the girl you loved. At least, you saved her this time, right? We weren't actually after her but fuck it, you tried." He taunts. I struggle not to give in.

I turn around and start to walk to the exit, knowing tonight isn't the night I'll kill Park. Not with all the people outside and me without the suit. And not with Leah outside.

I start to walk faster as I remember how badly Leah was bleeding and I feel frantic, needing to know she's okay. A part of me is surprised at how intensely I've been feeling about her lately but that night in my room when she forced me to tell her everything, when she kissed me, she got to me. She broke me down and got me to let her in.

Park's voice brought me back as I reached the door. "Do you think you can protect her better then you did them? I hope so, because we'll be coming for the bitch. You took something from my boss and now he's going to take everything from you."

I turn around, not caring about the people outside anymore. I'm determined to fly over to him and choke him the fuck out until he tells me who his so called boss is, then once he tells me, I'm going to rip his fucking head off.

But of course, I waited too long. He's gone.

As I stand there and think about everything he's just told me, I hear the loud screams and shouts outside. I shake it from my mind and quickly push through the doors, ready to find Leah and get the hell out of here.

The bright lights from the cameras blind me once I'm finally out and I'm immediately pulled aside by the cops. They start to ask me questions but as I step into view of the people huddled in front of the club, their voices are overshadowed by the crowd's.

"That's him! Jacob Black fought the gang off!," I hear some loud girl shout out and instantly, everyone else starts screaming. I don't know what I expected but it wasn't this.

I look around, searching for Leah or that guy in the costume but don't see them anywhere. I see a few ambulances parked a little bit away from the club so I think to search there first.

As I start to walk away some cop pulls me back and starts talking about questions he has. I shake him off and the flashing lights go crazy. I know all of this will be in the headlines tomorrow.

Pissed off and just worried about Leah, I turn on the cop. "I have questions for you. Why the fuck weren't any of you inside? I see at least twenty of you pigs out here but I didn't see not one inside when you were actually needed."

I shake his hand off and storm away, not giving a fuck about the repercussions. If the fucking cops did their fucking jobs, the city wouldn't even need me. They never do a damn thing, just arrive at the scene and wait for the Hero to clean it up. Fuck 'em. Half of the assholes are in the gang's pockets anyway.

One of the security guys from the club helps me make my way through the crowd and the paparazzi. I ignore all the shouts at me as I charge the ambulance. I just want to get Leah and go home. I pull the door open, expecting to see Leah but instead I see the fake Hero costume getting oxygen.

Seeing him was the final straw. I hop in the back of the car and rip the oxygen off his face, ignoring the panicking EMT. "Where is she," I ask him, ready to decapitate him if he doesn't answer me.

"She's . . . she's in the other ambulance," He stutters at me, scared shitless. I let go of him and let the oxygen mask dangle around his neck. I watch as he tries to pick the oxygen mask back up but can't because of his trembling hands.

I run my hand through my hair, anxious to see Leah but feeling bad about how I treated this kid. If it wasn't for him, who knows how I would have gotten Leah out of the club. Shit, I should have just flew out with her. Everyone's going to know who I am soon anyway.

I jump back out of the ambulance, pulling a few bills out of my wallet, not even checking to see how much I took out and toss em to him. I watch his face light up as he counts the bills and I realize I gave him a thousand. For getting Leah out of there, I should have gave him more.

I nod my thanks, making sure he's cool and make my way to the other ambulance. Once I reach it I throw open the doors once again, only this time the person I want to see is there.

An EMT is sitting on a stool beside the cot Leah lies on and is cleaning the cuts on her arms. She looks up at me startled, before dropping her wipes. "What are you doing," She asks as she stands up.

I don't answer her and instead jump in. I move past her and lean down to check on her. The EMT did a good job cleaning her up, the cuts and bruises have all been tended to and I can see that the wound on the back of her head is covered.

"You can't be in here. I have to finish and we need to get her," The EMT fusses before I cut her off.

"How's her head," I ask. That's the only injury I'm really concerned about. The rest will be fine as soon as I give her some of my cream back home.

"It's fine. It was just a little cut but head injuries bleed more than others. She's just sleeping. Hey, what are you doing," She shouts at me. As soon as she finished her second sentence, I swooped down and picked Leah up. It's time to go home.

I gingerly hop back down, making sure not to jostle Leah too much as I hit the ground and keep her head cradled in the crook of my arm. "You can't do that! Get back here," The EMT calls after us but I keep on walking.

The crowd notices us and again they go wild. I ignore it all, only thinking about getting Leah home. I have stuff back home people in the medical field only dream of having. The best place for her to be right now is home. The best place is with me.

The crowd continues their shouting and cheers, while the paparazzi continue their hassling. The lights flash constantly and I hunch over, not wanting the bright lights to wake Leah.

The security guy pats my back as we finally reach my car and I nod at him. Felix has always been good to me whenever I come here. I hand him a few bills in thanks.

He smiles at me but the smile slides off his face as he stares past my shoulder. I turn around and see the paparazzi and cops running up to the car. "Go man," He urges as he storms over to distract them.

I quickly hop in the driver's seat and pull off even before the door is shut. I drive home, faster than I've ever driven before. There's no way I'm going to let those fucking assholes catch up to me tonight.

We finally get home and all at once the fatigue hits me. I'm exhausted. I climb out of the car and carefully pick Leah up again. As I make our way inside I expect Embry or Veronique to jump out and ask a thousand questions but the house feels strangely empty.

I get Leah upstairs and I walk straight into my room. There's no way I'm letting her out of my sight now. She'll just have to sleep in here tonight. I lay her out on my bed and she instantly snuggles up into a ball, seeking warmth.

I can't help the small smirk that appears on my face as I watch her. I go into my safe room and get the cream with the chemical in it. When I come back, she's somehow gotten under my covers and is holding my favorite pillow to her chest.

I don't know when I started to like Leah. I thought she was drop dead gorgeous since the moment I saw her at the airport. But it's not just her looks or the fact that she got me to talk to her that draws me to her.

She's had a tough life, a rough upbringing similar to mine. Not many of the people I hang out with now know what that's like. Most of the people I hang out with don't give a shit about anything important anymore. Not Leah though.

She just got here but I can tell this L.A. lifestyle won't fuck with her head. It even sucks me in at times but I can tell she's not as weak as I am. She doesn't take any of my shit, the only person to really stand up to me in years.

She's the complete opposite of Bella, the girl I loved. Bella wanted me to protect her, she didn't even know I was the Hero but she expected me to take care of her. I'll never forgive myself for failing.

Leah doesn't expect me to protect her. If anything she wants to protect me. I can tell, it's in the way she wants to "help" me with the Hero shit, in the way she yelled at me to run tonight in the club, even as she was getting trampled.

I gave up my faith a long time ago. When I saw how the gangs had taken over my community, when no matter how hard I prayed my father always stayed a bastard I gave up my faith. I just plain stopped caring. But when Bella and Mom died, I stopped believing God existed at all.

I did everything I could to make this city a better place, yet God allowed them to take my mom and the love of my life from me. And the way they were taken. That's one thing that wasn't in the media, how mutilated their bodies were.

I remember cursing God when I finally reached their bodies. I didn't even know who to go to first. I had been beaten so badly, I could barely move but I somehow dragged myself over to them and cried for the first time in years.

People always say when something like that happens apart of you dies with your loved ones. That's bullshit. A part of me didn't die, I died period. Who I was as a person changed completely that day. I had never killed a gang member before that day but now I make it my mission to end as many of them as I can.

I never smiled anymore, had no reason to. Didn't laugh, never found anything funny. I was a shell of the person I once was. I cared about nothing but taking down the gangs.

And the one time I actually tried to move on, when I tried to lie to myself, tried to tell myself I was better, the people I trusted betrayed me. Sam was the closest thing to a brother I had, besides Embry. Emily was no Bella and she sure as hell was no Leah, but she made me feel something. It was nothing big but it was something more than what I had been feeling. The two of them going behind my back was the final straw. The me I once was, was gone and never coming back.

That's what I thought until I met Leah. That first day, in the limo, I drove Leah crazy. There was just something about her that made me want to get under her skin. She seemed just as uptight as I was and I wanted to break her of that. Turns out she broke me.

I sit on the bed beside her and slowly pull the pillow out of her arms. She fights me and I watch as she takes a big whiff, smelling my scent on it and tries to hold it fighter. The big smile that brightens my face when I see this just confirms it. She broke me and patched me up again.

As I sit there and watch her, I notice her breathing has changed slightly and she's waking up. I tug the pillow again, playfully and laugh outright when she tugs it back. She's awake now.

I move closer to her and snatch the pillow from her roughly. "Get up," I say, wanting to fix up the cuts I didn't let the EMT finish. "No," She mumbles as she rolls over and lays face down on the bed.

I flip her over gently and hold one of her arms in my lap as I open the tube of cream. "What happened," Leah asks, as I carefully dab it on her scratches. "I just remember getting hit in the head and then passing out."

I don't say anything, not sure how much I should tell her. I don't want her to know that park has figured out who I am. I don't want her to know that she may be in danger. But at the same time I want her to be precautious.

"They weren't even after me. The gang wanted the guy in the Hero costume, not the actual Hero." I explain. Leah looks up at me, surprised, from where she lays spread out beside me. When she bursts out laughing I can't help but chuckle too.

"Wow, glad you didn't give yourself away. They probably have no idea the real Hero was there the entire time," She jokes. The chuckle dies down and I go back to putting the cream on.

We sit in silence as I treat her cuts and bruises until she seems to finally realize what I'm doing. "Is that stuff even going to help me," She asks. I shake my head yes and explain how it'll actually work even faster on her than it does on me. Because I already have the chemical in me, the cream reacts against it but because she doesn't, she will heal faster.

"Does this mean I'll have powers like you now," she jokes, knocking her shoulder against mine. I just roll my eyes and don't answer, hiding my smile.

I take my time doing the bruises and cuts on her back and legs, making sure to keep my touch light. She's still in the sexy lingerie and she may not have noticed how little it covers but I have.

I finally finish and collapse on the bed beside her and think about how crazy shit has become now that she's turned up.

I'm busy contemplating everything that has happened tonight and all the backlash I'll probably get in the press tomorrow, and about Park and whatever he's planning. I can feel the frown that I've worn for the past year slowly make its way back onto my face when Leah reaches down and tangles her hand with mine.

I look over at her, only slightly surprised. The frown is gone as fast as it came. I pull her closer and rest her head on my chest as she plays with my fingers. I close my eyes and let all the shit fade away. Nothing else matters right now.

"So has any of this changed your mind," She asks, so softly I have to strain to hear her. "Change what," I ask. She pulls away and I want to be a caveman and drag her back but I let her go. She's driving me crazy.

"You said there's no us. You don't want me to get hurt but I'm going to get hurt regardless of if we're together or not, Jake." She says, staring down at me. She has no idea how right she is.

I think now might be the time to tell her about Park and his threat against her but I don't want to scare her, not yet at least. God knows I'll do everything I have to, to protect her.

I think about what could have happened today, what if someone had tripped and landed on her wrong? What if the gang members were really after her? What if she had died? I don't want to waste time with her. I know what I want.

I hadn't even noticed she was still talking, I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts. She looks flustered and nervous, I must have really sent her some mixed signals earlier. Time to fix that.

I sit up and grab her by her hips in a flash. I surprised her with how quick I moved but her body relaxes as I lift her up and sit her in my lap. Now she's straddling me, she just needs to bend her legs and they'd be wrapped around my waist, where I want them. I lean forward and kiss her, hard.

There's no questions in my kiss, she's mine and I'm hers, as long as she'll have me. I don't know what this is and I don't know why I'm so drawn to her but I'm not going to fight it.

She kisses me back just as fervently, her tongue searching mine out and her hands reaching up to twine in my hair. She pulls away for breath first and I take the chance to lean down and inhale her scent in the crook of her neck. She smells fucking good enough to eat.

I trail my nose up her long, slender neck up to her chin and cheeks. I place hot kisses there, enjoying the way she's panting for air until I reach her ear.

"Is this what you want," I whisper, before I trail kisses back down her throat, making sure to blow air on the skin I've left moist and warm. "Yes, God yes," She whispers back, before I move my head up to kiss her again.

I gently nibble her bottom lip and let my tongue sooth the skin I just irritated, before slipping it inside. She gives a soft moan before kissing me back in turn. I let my hand curve around her hip and rub back and forth on the smooth skin there. It's itching to travel upwards and search out her breasts but I don't know how far she wants this to go.

I'd been semi hard since I first kissed her but now my cock could break bricks. She pulls her mouth from mine, and I reluctantly let her go. She gazes in my eyes and I'm sure what she sees there is feral, animalistic. I'm fighting not to throw her down and do all the things I've been thinking of doing to her since the first day we met.

"So are we going to do this," She asks, and I lift an eyebrow while simultaneously moving my hands downward to grab her ass. I pull her towards me, until my erection is right against the crotch of the tiny boy shorts she's wearing. "Oh, we're doing this," I tell her, before I lean forward and kiss her again.

She gives in for a few minutes before pulling away again. This time I grow frustrated and kiss my way down her neck until I come to the mounds of tit flesh displayed for me. I place hot, hungry kisses on them as she struggles to catch her breath.

"Jake, No. I meant, is there an us now," She says, her voice sounding desperate. I look up and see her eyes are closed tightly and her face flushed. The red in her cheeks, neck, and tops of her breasts is the most arousing sight I've seen. As her tits heave up and down, I can't take my eyes off them and the stunning reddish color on her tan skin.

I can't take anymore. I lift my hands from her ass, where I was holding her to me and grip the tops of the bustier. I rip it open and hear her gasp as the cold air hits her flushed, warm skin. "There is no one but us. You're all that matters," I tell her before I cup her breasts in the palm of my hand and flick my thumbs back and forth over her steadily rising nipples.

She groans and I can't resist but to taste her mouth again. I need her to moan over and over again. I speed up my thumbs, flicking back and forth, until her nipples are hard and swollen. Each time my thumbs shift a strangled groan escapes her mouth and yet, it's still not enough.

I feel her wrap her luscious legs around me, and hisses in pleasure as her hips jump forward and she grinds her barely covered pussy over my jean clad erection. The friction drives both of us to new heights and I press my crotch back to hers.

Her hands travel down my back, holding me to her as I lower my mouth to kiss one firm, smooth breast then the other. I feel her pussy speed up as she grinds against me when I let my hot breath tickle her skin. I decide to stop teasing her and start thrusting my hips back and forth into her roughly, as I began to lick and suck on her breast.

I teased one nipple with my hand, alerting between pinching and tweaking it while I used small tight circles as I swirled my tongue around the other. Once her breathing speed up, I sucked the it into my mouth and rippled my tongue back and forth over the juicy nub.

I felt Leah shudder against me and the moans I craved increased. I grinned into her breasts before switching places with the neglected one. As I skillfully suckled the one tit, I teased the other nipple by flicking the tip of my fingernail back and forth against it. The gasp that gave me sent chills down my spine.

I took my mouth from her breast with an loud, wet pop and took a deep breath before blowing on both nipples and taking one in my mouth again. I ran my teeth over it lightly before biting down, making Leah jump.

The movement of her pussy lifting and falling again on my dick felt amazing. I slapped her butt, making her do it again as I alternated to the other breast.

Her moans and sighs filled my ears and I needed to feel them on my lips again. I rose up from her breasts and our lips met in a fiery kiss. Our tongues flicked together, both fighting for dominance but I quickly won when I held the back of her head and tasted every corner of her mouth with mine.

I pull out of the torrid kiss, hungry to see her expression and hear her moans for me amplified. Our mouths parted a little sore and swollen from the intensity of the kiss. I greedily drank her in as she bounced in my lap, simulating riding my cock, with her glowing skin, wild bedroom eyes, and puffy lips.

"You know, I'm starting to think you aren't a virgin after all," I tease her, as I trail my fingers down her belly. "I told you I wasn't," She responds, breathless as I cup her moist sex. She's not wet, she's soaking. The boy shorts are a thin satiny material, not meant to catch the essence of her arousal. I can feel her every drop as I grind the palm of my hand down on her.

Her back arches and I use my free hand to support her back and I lay us down. She doesn't even seem to notice I've moved us as my fingers trace her puffy, tender pussy lips. Little shock waves of pleasure shoot up and down her body as I trace back and forth. I can feel her hood underneath the material and I rub the pad of my thumb against it.

I slowly slide down her body, keeping my hand busy on her cunt as I trail soft kisses south. I let my fingers creeps underneath her panties before quickly ripping them off as I did the matching top. It's just as well, I don't want anybody seeing her in it again. No more ABC parties.

As I touch her naked flesh, I'm tentative at first before slowly applying more pressure. Before I know it I have her bucking into my hand as I move my thumb in small, tight lazy circles on her clit. I stare up at her, studying her as my fingers go slowly at first and then rub side to side faster and faster. Her juices flowed like honey as the soak the comforter of my bed.

I move back up and cover Leah's body with mine as my hand speeds up it's already extraordinarily fast actions. I can feel my body breaking out into a sweat and I'm thinking about how bizarre it is that I'm still fully clothed.

With my other free hand I reach between us and free my dick from my jeans, the pressure from the clothes making it even more rock hard. I fist it a few times in time with the stroking of Leah's clit and she seems to realize what I'm doing. She pushes my hand out of the way and takes my cock in her small delicate one. She smears my fast leaking pre cum around the head and strokes in time with me. I know I won't last too long, the excitement having built me up so much.

Her body is trembling underneath mine and her breathing became ragged and uneven. Her legs began to shake and I could feel her struggling to keep up the pace as she jerked my cock. Her hips bucked back and forth, keeping up with my fingers and I knew she was close.

I watched as she arched her back and licked her lips before I kissed them dry again. Her body grew tense and the speed of her hand on my cock sped up as she stroked it with a twisting motion.

I work to keep my hand in a steady rhythm, her hand was driving me crazy but I was determined to hold off until she came too. I moved at varying speeds still and changed the pressure now and then. The throaty moans and heavy sighs as I kissed and sucked her neck, told me I didn't have long to wait.

I move my free hand back up to her breasts, moving from one to another as roll her nipples back and forth to stiff, erect little peaks. Just as she gets used to it I twist and tweak them roughly, making her cry out from the pleasure and the sharp, sudden pains.

That did it and she shuddered beneath me. Her hand moved lower to milk my balls, as if she knew I wanted us to come together. I couldn't help my body jerking as my cock spewed rope after rope of cum onto her tight stomach. Leah cried my name in the throes of passion and I yelled her's back as I held my head in the crook of her neck, still clutching her breast and pussy.

We laid there for several minutes, her naked body pressed against my fully clothed one. Once I finally gained the strength to roll off of her, I moved to the side and realized she had fallen fast asleep.

I got up and got a cloth to clean her up with, but I couldn't resist kissing her lips softly a few times as I did it. I took my clothes off as I came back from putting the rag I cleaned her up with back in the bathroom. I had gotten to feel her skin against mine just now, which may have been a good thing because I surely would have fucked her if I did. I don't know how far Leah wants to go but I don't want to rush her.

As I hold her warm body against mine and cover us both I can't help but think how I almost lost her earlier. I'm going to protect her from the gang, Park, and his 'boss' if I have to die trying. I don't know what me and Leah have but I'm not letting it slip away from me because of a stupid threat. If she wants an us, there's an us.

I hold her close and drift to sleep, exhausted. We both sleep soundly until the afternoon of the next day, not even waking when someone slips something under the crack of the door.

ANA: Okay, so that took forever and a day to write smh. So this was a little different but I figured it was time we all knew what was really going on in Jake's head, it's hard as shit to write him for some reason. Once again the chapter had gotten way long so I had to cut it. Once again sorry it takes so long for me to update but while you wait on me you should definitely check out's CallyGreen "Ain't Life a Bitch" and BROOKLYNJEANMARIE's "Between Two Lungs" and/or "Delight in Disorder". All three are amazing stories. You'll be hooked in no time. So let me know what you thought, go easy on me guys : ) Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter is once again dedicated to xoxolynzy28. I'm so sorry it takes me so long to update. This has been typed and ready to go for days now but for some reason my internet connection hates me. I'm posting this from the library at school. Btw this story gives me writer's block like no other, hence the month long hiatus. And about the article, I know they don't really talk like that but imagine it as if Rita Skeeter a la Harry Potter lived in LA. That's what I was going for lol. And yet again, this is an epically long chapter, cause it takes me so long to update. Warning: Lemon alert and some fluff, just because I felt some Blackwater loving was needed.

Chapter 9

Leah POV

I woke up this morning with a smile on my face. Literally, who does that? I remember reading about characters in books or seeing women on television waking up with huge cheesy grins on their faces and thinking wtf ever, no one does that. Well, Jacob Black proved me wrong because the smile I wore when I opened my eyes would have put Miss Universe's to shame.

I snuggle deeper into the plush comforter and let my mind run away from me with thoughts of last night. That man has magic fingers, I swear to God. I know he has somehow convinced himself that I'm a virgin and now I understand why. If his fingering me made me cum harder than actual sex ever did, well I must not have been doing it right. Can't wait for him to teach me.

I yawn, my beauty queen smile still miraculously intact, and roll over eager to feel his body heat against me. The smile slides off my face when I realize he's not there. I sit up, tangled in the bed sheets as I stupidly look around for him. The room looks pretty much the same, our clothes still tossed on the floor. Correction, his clothes. All I have is the remains of my sexy lingerie strewn on the hardwood.

I tuck the sheets around myself and hop out of the bed. Still in a good mood, not too worried about Jake not being here. His side of the bed was still warm so I know he hasn't been gone long. I drop the sheet back on the bed in favor of putting on his abandoned tee shirt from last night instead. I hold the shirt up and inhale his unique scent as I sleepily walk to his bathroom.

I try not to think about how "coupley" I'm acting. I even thought about using his toothbrush for a second. I know he won't be upset at seeing me still here when he gets back but I still don't know exactly where we stand. I try to stop my brain from overthinking it as I walk back into the room. We obviously care about each other. If he only wanted me for sex, he definitely could have taken me last night but he didn't so I know it's not about that.

Jake is so hard to read sometimes. He's so intense, always keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself. I'm glad I finally got through to him last night. That whole "I can't be with you because you'll get hurt" thing has been done into the ground in every superhero/action flick ever made. Jake may be an actual superhero but I am not some damn damsel in distress. That shit isn't going to work on me.

I run my fingers through my tangled hair as I make my way over to the bed when his desk catches my eye. Last night everything in the room was in place, but now his desk looks like a tornado hit it. Everything is toppled over, his computer dangerously close to the edge. On top of all the mayhem is a magazine.

I didn't take Jake for a magazine reader so the fact that he has one surprises me. I walk over and pick it up; my breath catches in my throat the instant I do. I wasn't worried about Jake not being here when I woke up at first but now I'm freaking out about it.

It's one of those trashy celebrity gossip tabloids that comes out with a new one every day. I'm very familiar with them, have a ton of them in my room. What's different about this one is that I'm on the cover. Actually, make that twice. There are two separate pictures. The magazine has its title splashed along the very top of the cover, smaller boxes of celebrities and their drama are crowded around the top and the bottom. But smack dab in the middle is pictures of me with Jake and me with Embry.

In one picture Jake is carrying my unconscious body through a crowd of people outside the club, staring intensely down at my face. The crowd isn't giving him much space but he's staring down at me like it doesn't matter. He looks upset, but mostly he looks hot.

The one beside it isn't as innocent. It's one of the photos taken when Embry drunkenly kissed me in front of the paparazzi. And I am ashamed to say it looks like I'm enjoying myself. One of Embry's hands is threaded through my hair, angling my head to the side to deepen the kiss. His other hand is wrapped around my waist, holding me close, and it looks as if he's groping my butt. My hands are on his chest. I remember that I was trying to shove him away but it looks like I'm caressing him or something.

I can feel my mind shutting down as I stare at the pictures. Embry and I look like a couple. It looks like I'm kissing him back. And Jake saw this. The title doesn't make things any better. "Move Over, Cinderella. This is every girl's real fantasy," it reads in bold letters. Underneath it states, "First pictures of Veronique Wood's new ward out on the town and it seems the little minx wasted no time in hooking up with both of Hollywood's hottest eligible bachelors. Can you blame her? – By Jessica Stanley." The tiny paragraph goes on to say something else but I can't read it because someone wrote over it faintly in marker.

I peer closer at it and am finally able to make out the words. "Not like Emily, huh? – Sam" That sonofabitch! I quickly flip open the magazine and find the article about us. It's even worse on the inside. There are pictures blown up of Embry and me kissing, making it look as if it was more than once because of the different angles. They even have some of us, hugging and smiling at the camera's so it looks like the kiss was planned. Underneath the photos bold letters question "The Boyfriend?"

The opposite page has more pictures of Jake carrying me to his car and placing me inside. In one picture he's sitting my limp body up in his front seat and stroking my hair away from my face. In another he's leaping out of an ambulance, clutching my head to his shoulder so I don't get jostled. My face is pressed into his shoulder and I look more than a little out of it. Underneath the caption says "The White Knight?"

I quickly skim the article and try my best not to freak out at all the crazy accusations. They made me out to seem like some scheming gold digger than Veronique made a mistake letting in her home. Somehow the author found out about my mother and released almost all of Sue's shortcoming. Even going so far as to say that Sue and I were exactly alike.

"Sue Clearwater was a chronic drug abuser and had a rap sheet a mile long. Sue and Veronique were friends growing up in the same rough neighborhood, yet Veronique went on to make something of herself. Sue, on the other hand, was content with sponging off of her hardworking family and friends. When she lost contact with them she turned to illegal dealings to get her fix. It seems the apple doesn't fall far from the tree with the Clearwater's. Leah must have grown accustomed to taking handouts because she seems more than happy benefitting from Veronique's generosity."

My body slowly slid to the ground as I read over the cruel words. These people knew nothing about my mother, nothing about me but they saw fit to slander my name throughout the article many times over.

Sure, Sue was a fuck up, I knew that. But I also knew how hard she tried to keep me safe. She had a hard life and it caused her to turn to drugs and other things to handle the pain, but she made it a point to teach me not to follow in her footsteps and so far I hadn't. And I hadn't planned to. Yet, this stupid article made me look just as bad as she did. And Jake had read this. God only knows what he thinks about me now. He came from a bad neighborhood too, but he never had to deal with the kind of stuff I had to. For all I know, he could start to think about me differently because of this.

I speed read through the rest of the article, scared to see what other lies they spread about me. It only got worse the more I read.

"Sure, most girls secretly dream about having two hot men fight over them but few actually go out and make it happen. Leah Clearwater is one of the few. Just a few short weeks after moving into the Woods's mansion, Leah has also tried to move into Jake and Embry's hearts. She has been seen flirting and hanging out with the two men on campus on many different occasions. It seems she hasn't shown either male favoritism at first but when she is alone with one of them she will make it obvious that she is interested. Leah must have picked up more than a few tips from her late mother because according to sources she has the two boys wrapped around her finger. Her exotic beauty is a breath of fresh air in the silicone obsessed city and she uses her looks to her advantage.

A close, personal friend of Embry and Jacob, Emily Young states, "Jake and I had a thing going before Leah came but her lack of morals led her to believe it was okay to steal him from me. We were going through a rough patch at the time but we were on our way to reconciling. Her blatant flirting and sluttish behavior caught his attention, and I'm sorry to say that I lost him through no fault of my own. What makes matters even worse is that she has brainwashed him against me. The girl is a manipulator and a liar. No good will come from her being here. And now she's sunk her claws into Embry. He has no idea that she also has eyes for his step brother. I just hope that she doesn't come between the two, even though I honestly think that's exactly what she has planned."

While Ms. Young obviously isn't a fan, Leah has made some friends. While exiting the ABC party at La Push last night the "ever pleasant" Rachel Mahote; wife of Paul Mahote son of the famous producer, was asked a few questions about her new bestie. Her exact quote was "Fuck off leeches, she's awesome." It seems Leah and Rachel are two peas in a pod. Paul, unlike his wife, politely gave us the time of day and gave his opinion on the matter. "Leah's a cool girl. Either Em or Jake would be lucky to get her." Nice comment, but somehow we think he was thinking with the head below his waist when he gave that quote. Typical male.

But it seems Jacob Black and Embry Call feel the same way as their close friend. When arriving at the club earlier last night, Embry escorted Rachel and Leah inside to loud fanfare. Rachel and Embry were recognized easily but many were wondering who the fresh faced beauty on Embry's arm was. Once the press found out who she was, everyone went wild. Leah, an obvious attention whore, vamped it up for the crowd, pleased by the spotlight. But apparently that wasn't enough for her. The brazen girl flung open her coat and revealed the skimpiest lingerie set the club would allow. Then to everyone's shock and amazement she dove on a startled Embry and gave him the tonguing of his life. The poor boy didn't know what hit him but then quickly recovered and kissed back.

The crowd thought the two made a beautiful couple and all seemed well. That is until horror struck. The press wasn't allowed inside the celebrity filled club, and for once I'm happy I was stuck outside. A few hours before closing, the club was taken over by gang members and the club's patrons had to flee for their lives. Strangely the ever elusive Hero did not show up to save the day this time and the celebs had to make it out on their own.

Exact for a certain Ms. Leah Clearwater. This girl sure knows how to make an entrance, and an exit. While the real Hero did not show up, a fake one in a realistic suit did. But he left the building with an unconscious Clearwater in his arms. The crowd went wild when he burst through the door and immediately ran to the closest ambulance for assistance. It seems Leah had been trampled by the terrified partiers while trying to get to a friend. What friend you ask dear readers? A certain Jacob Black of course. But then where was Embry? No one knows.

When the Hero imposter was finally questioned he gave this amazing quote, which was then seconded by several other partiers who were being treated as well. "I was racing to get out when I heard a small whimper near me. I looked around and saw her (Leah Clearwater) crumpled on the ground. She had been calling her friend Jake's name and trying to get up but the crowd kept pushing her down. I saw her get kicked in the head, accidentally, and she passed out. I rushed over to help. I ripped my cape to apply pressure to the wound and kind of waited for help since there was no way we could make it through the crowd. That's when I saw him," the scrawny kid in the expensive costume said reverently.

"Saw who," we asked. "Her friend, Jacob Black. He was marching through the sea of people like it was nothing and beating the tar out of any gang members that got close to him. At first I was scared but then I saw that he was just trying to get to her. I mean, it was amazing. I've never seen anything like it." He says, as several people nearby nod their head in agreement.

He shakes himself out of his Jacob Black induced haze and finishes his statement. "So anyway, he basically said he'd kick my ass if I didn't get her out of there while he beat the shit out of the gang members. I was scared at first but he definitely kept his word. None of the gang even got close to us. So I got her out of there and then later on he gave me this," he said, holding up huge fistfuls of bills. "A thousand dollars. Best night of my life, hands down." He finishes.

If you thought that Embry had it bad cause of that kiss, well you haven't seen nothing yet. Minutes before we spoke with the Hero wannabe, Jake had stormed out of that club like the hounds of hell were biting at his feet. Everyone watched, stunned, as he pushed his way into the ambulance that an still unconscious Leah was being treated in and then jumped out with her in his arms, looking for all the world like a man desperately in love.

He marched to his car, holding her gently, and completely ignored all the shouts and screams. The crowd and press went crazy when we saw them, but surprisingly the crowd of scared partiers didn't just holler screams of glee. Most were thank yous. It seems most of them believe Jake single handedly kept the gang from taking over. My only question to them is what exactly did they put in the drinks last night?

It was clear that if Leah was awake Jake would have kissed the living daylights out of her as he put her in the car. Embry looked smitten but Jacob seemed to be sprung as sprung can be. It's not known whether or not Leah has given either of the men the goods yet, but the look on Jake's face screamed whipped. The two sped off in his supped up Maserati, leaving the press in his dust. What I wouldn't give to be a fly on their wall. No, scratch that. Better yet I want to be Leah Clearwater for a night. Just a night though. I wouldn't be able to sleep if I were her after tearing these two step brothers apart.

No statements have been made from any of the Wood mansion inhabitants, but I'm sure it'll be an awkward morning at the breakfast table. I don't know how everyone else in L.A. feels about lil miss Clearwater but I, for one, am looking forward to her next big outing. This city was getting so boring with only talks of gang members and psychotic superheroes running around. A good, old fashioned hussy like Leah is just what we need."

I drop the magazine in my lap, completely mortified. They got everything wrong. Embry had kissed me. Embry had exposed my clothes to the press. He took advantage; I hadn't even kissed him back. I wasn't trying to come between the two of them. I would never do that. I couldn't believe they would take anything Emily Young said seriously. That bitch was delusional if she really thought that. I had nothing to do with her and Jake breaking up. "Through no fault of my own" my ass. The bitch cheated.

And they called me an attention whore. WTF, I was scared out of my mind when they started flashing all those lights at me. But what really caught my attention was Jacob. Did he really react that way or was this Jessica Stanly bitch just over exaggerating some more? I doubt he actually fought off the gang to get to me. He fought because he thought they were after him, not for me. And he looked "desperately in love"? That has to be a definite exaggeration.

Even if he was falling for me, again highly unlikely, he sure isn't now. Not after reading that. I drop the magazine and the sheet I had wrapped myself in as I jump up off the floor. He still hasn't come back and I have no idea what he's thinking. I'm just praying he doesn't think last night was a mistake.

I race to the window and check to see if his car is still outside. It is, but that doesn't really help much. I go over to the wall of his room that lifts up to reveal his hero stuff. Of course it doesn't budge. I hate that damn wall.

The more I think about it, the more I freak out. I can feel my heart racing as I think over all the different scenarios that could come from this. Jake could hate me. So would Veronique and Embry. I picture Emily and Sam's smug faces as they roll around on the ground laughing. The fucking assholes.

I hear the front door slam and instantly run out of the room. It's probably Jake leaving I think as I run down the hall. It's common knowledge that Jake goes for a drive when he's upset. I have to catch him before he leaves.

My bare feet slide on the shiny, hardwood floor as I try my best to get downstairs before he pulls off. I finally reach the kitchen and try to speed up on the recently polished floor to get to the stairs. I'm concentrating so hard that Jake's voice from behind me startles me and I tumble to the ground, his huge tee shirt bellowing out around me as I fall.

"You don't want breakfast," he asks, as he tries to keep from laughing at my body tangled up on the floor. I stare up at him, confused as to how normal he's acting. He must be thinking the opposite about me though. He scrunches up his eyes as he lends me a hand and helps me up.

"I made waffles, eggs, and toast," he says, still looking more than a little confused. I stare up at him, almost hypnotized as he gently leads me over to a chair at the island. "You okay," He asks, sounding amused as he turns back around to make me a plate. I nod my head but he doesn't see it with his back turned.

"Yeah, fine," I say out loud, my voice a little hoarse. He turns back around with two plates in his hands, looking adorable as he struggles not to spill anything. I can't help but to smile as he sits beside me and pushes the plate my way. "So where were you running off to," he asks as he digs in.

I blush, not sure if I want to bring the article up. He seems different today. Like he's genuinely in a good mood, I don't want to ruin that. "Oh, I thought I heard Veronique downstairs. These are good," I say, in a hurry as I stuff a piece of the fluffy delicious waffle in my mouth. He laughs at my puffed out cheeks as I struggle to chew the huge mouthful. "I know. Breakfast is the one meal I can cook. I'll let you handle dinner," he smirks.

We joke around for a while as we eat and I slowly start to relax. Jake and I have always had this weird chemistry. We fight like cats and dogs and drive each other crazy. But we have always had something. Today we have it in spades. It seems hooking up was just what we needed, I think to myself as he refills my orange juice.

I smile my thanks at him as I lift the cup and take a great big sip of the juice. "So you saw the article, I take it," he asks smoothly. The juice goes down the wrong pipe and I start to choke. He laughs as he pats my back. Once I am able to breathe freely I sit up and look at him, wide eyed.

"Clearwater, you must think I'm stupid or something," he says with his signature smirk. I shake my head vigorously, feeling my stomach squirming with fear. "Do you really think I'd listen to anything Jessica Stanley says? She's the biggest liar on the west coast. She once said Bella was a hermaphrodite. She must like you, because you got off easy." He finishes before shoving an entire slice of bacon in his mouth. I try to hide my grimace at his eating habits but he notices anyway. Again, he just laughs and gets up to clean our empty plates.

"Really? A hermaphrodite," I asked him, as I swizzled around in my chair to watch him. "Bells cried for a week over that," He said with a shake of his head and small laugh from over his shoulder. "Hmm, I probably would have laughed," I said, more to myself than to him. "Yeah, you would have," He said, making me jump in my seat.

He had snuck up behind me and once I turned around he was quick to trap me between his arms as he leaned forward. "Let me make this clear now. There will be tons of rumors and lies spread about you in the news, okay," He says and I nod my head, mesmerized by his beautiful brown eyes that were slowly getting closer to mine. "And I won't believe a word of it," he finishes his thought before surging forward and pressing his lips against mine.

Without even thinking about it I was kissing him back. All of my worries and fears from this morning faded away with each movement of his mouth slanted against mine. He seemed to be enjoying himself as much as I was, if the way he was clutching my body to his and stroking my thighs were anything to go by.

We finally broke apart to breathe, both of us taking huge, gulping gasps of air. He stroked my hair away from my face and I couldn't have been happier at that moment. But my way too analytical mind needed to make sure he really wasn't upset.

"About the pictures with Embry," I started to say, as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead against mine. "They were," "A publicity stunt," he finished my sentence for me. My eyes popped open in shock at his words. This was going much easier than I ever expected it to. I leaned back so I could shake my head vigorously in agreement.

"I swear, one minute we were taking pictures and they started screaming for him to kiss me. I didn't," kiss back I wanted to say but his lips cut me off. He used my surprise to his advantage and slipped his tongue in my mouth, tasting every corner.

This man drives me crazy. I completely forgot everything we were talking about. As my hands ran up his back to fist in his beautiful black hair, I forgot my damn name. He pulled his lips from mine roughly, once he had his fill. "I don't care what it was. I'm not mad, but it doesn't happen again. Understood?" He said, as he pressed his forehead against mine once more.

"Understood," I responded, with my eyes still closed and my voice breathless. "Good," he laughed as he turned around between my legs so that his back faced me. "Want to see something funny," he asked, before reaching for the remote and turning on the TV before I had a chance to answer.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and settled my chin on his shoulder as I peered at the news entertainment news broadcast. "You could barely walk," he laughed as we watched Rachel, Embry, and I stumble to the entrance of the club last night.

My mouth dropped open as I watched as my tipsy self trip up the stairs and hold on to Rachel for dear life as the paparazzi screamed out our names. Jake turned his head so he could see my expression and burst out laughing. "They've been playing this footage all day," he said in-between laughs.

"Oh my God," I freaked out as I hid my beet red face in his shoulder after watching Embry whip open my coat and I realized that all of America has seen my goods. "Well, at least you looked good," Jake tried to cheer me up, still stifling his laughter.

When Embry kissed me onscreen and I saw for myself how sloppy we looked, Jake couldn't hold in the laughter anymore. No wonder he wasn't jealous or mad. We looked like dogs fighting over the same bone. Whoever the photographer from that magazine was did a hell of a job, because that may just be the absolute worse kiss in history.

Jacob's loud, obnoxious laughter just made things worse. I couldn't watch anymore of this. This kiss was more painful to watch than Deena's pathetic kiss with Pauly D on Jersey Shore. "Give me the remote," I said, as I flung my arm around to smack him in the chest and I laid it out flat so he could hand it to me.

"No, I want you to watch this and learn your lesson. Those lips belong to me. No more sloppy ass kisses with anyone else," he said, jokingly as he kept the remote out of my reach. "Jake! Stop playing around, give it to me." I screamed out as I almost tumbled out of the chair, trying to snatch the remote from him.

"Nope," he said, laughing some more as he slid from between my legs. He turned to face me, twirling the remote around his fingers as he stood in front of my chair. I jumped down to try and grab the remote from him, as he held it high above his head. To be honest, I didn't even care about getting it back anymore. I was having too much fun playing with him to care about the stupid kiss anymore.

"Give it to me," I shouted as I jumped up to grab it. I didn't even come close. "Jacob! Stop playing hand it over," I screamed, as I jumped up and down like a jack rabbit. "Do you want it, Leah," he asked, as he took a step forward and I automatically took a step back.

"Yes, give it here," I said as he took another step forward. I took two steps back and jumped up, but he still held it out of my reach. I didn't realize how far back we moved until once more I was pressed against the island.

Jake took two more huge steps towards me until he was flush up against me. "Do you want it," he whispered as he lowered the remote until it rested between us. He rested his head against the side of mine and his breath on my neck was driving me crazy. I took a deep breath and nodded my head, as I felt him smirk beside me.

"Take it then," He whispered and I snaked my hand between our bodies to clutch the remote. As soon as I grasped it, he let go and grabbed hold of my waist, hoisting me up onto the counter. I squealed and dropped the remote on the floor as he attacked my lips once again. I wound my arms around his neck as he ravished my mouth thoroughly.

"Better than Embry's kiss," he asked with a panty creaming smirk, as he pulled away from my lips. "Do you even have to ask," I laugh breathlessly. "No," he growled sexily as he kissed me again. The kiss turned even more passionate the second time around, as Jake peppered my lips against his. "Last night was the best sleep I got in a year," he whispered in between kisses. I smiled against his lips as he laid me down on the counter and slid his body half on top of mine.

We were completely lost in the moment, with his lips caressing mine and his hands slowly sliding up his tee shirt I was wearing. Embry had to cough four times before he could get our attention.

"Look, I'm not trying to ruin the moment or anything. Just wanted to know if these waffles were for everybody," he said, as his last hacking fake cough finally snapped us out of it. I leaned my head upside down on the table so I could better see Embry. He stood there with a scowl on his face, pointing at the pile of waffles on the stove behind him.

I smiled shyly at him, embarrassed to be caught like this. Jake, however, didn't seem to care at all. In fact, he took advantage of my leant back head to start placing hot, open mouth kisses against my throat. Surprised I tried to shove him off but he tightened his hold on my waist and started to suck on my spot behind my ear.

"Jake," I said, trying my best not to moan as I tried in vain to escape him. Jacob ignored me and I watched as he slowly lifted his head and smirked at Embry evilly. "Help yourself," he growled before going for my lips again.

A thousand thoughts surged through my brain as his passionate kisses corrupted me. Before long I couldn't stop myself from kissing back, he was that good. The one thought, besides how soft his lips were, that seemed louder than others was that he was claiming his territory. This was Jake's way of telling Embry I was off limits. No more drunk kisses for the presses. I figured I might as well go along with it. Not like I really don't want his kisses anyway.

Eventually, Jake lets me up and I slide off the table. While Jacob's lips had been on mine I wasn't worried about how Embry would react but now that I could clearly see how hurt and uncomfortable he looked I kind of regretted it.

"You had enough to eat," Jake asks with a smug smile on his face. I nod my head, not wanting to play his little game anymore. I don't like Embry that way but I don't want to hurt him. After what he told me at the club last night, how he's tired of always being second best I can't help but to feel like I betrayed him in some way. I rejected him, than told him he was just as good as Jacob. Then he walks in on us making out like horny teenagers. I feel like the world's biggest hypocrite.

Jake's hand on my ass snaps me out of it. "Go get dressed," he says after I glare at him for his playful slap. "Why," I ask, curiously, trying to ignore Embry's glances in our direction. "I'm taking you for a drive." Jake answers with a soft smile. "Where are we going," I ask, excited. It's not the fact that we're going for a drive. Jake has chauffeured me all around this city; I just want to spend more time with him. "It's not where we're going. It's how we're getting there," he says cheekily.

I look up at him, confused before he basically shoves me out of the kitchen. "Go get dressed," he urges. I smile back at him as I walk out of the room, but when I catch the look Embry sends me the smile slides right off my face. I get to the hallway before they start talking.

I can't help but to be nosy and want to know what they're talking about. I quietly sneak back to the kitchen and stand at the entrance, straining my ears to hear what they say.

"So, Sam left you a little present this morning too," I hear Embry ask. Jake grunts in agreement and I have to stifle my laughter at his behavior. Its silent for a while, the noises Embry makes while eating the only sounds in the kitchen.

"Are you two together now," Embry asks softly, and my heart breaks from how sad he sounds. "Yeah, we are," Jacob says back just as softly. "Look, man, I know you like her," Jake tries to get out, sounding apologetic when Embry cuts him off. "What's not to like? Of course I like her, but don't worry she's not interested."

"I know she's not," Jacob answers, a little too harshly. "Why would she when you're around," Embry responds snidely, and I assume he gets up from the screeching of the chair on the floor. "Don't be like that, man," Jake says, sounding aggravated. "Like what? I'm just telling the truth," Embry answers, his voice sounding like he's close to where I'm eavesdropping.

"Em, you're going to find the girl for you, but it's not Leah. I'm just letting you know this isn't going to be some love triangle. I don't give a damn what the media thinks. Leah's not up for grabs," Jake says, sounding as serious as I've ever heard him.

"Whatever man. You have nothing to worry about," Embry snarls, as he turns the corner and stops suddenly when he sees me standing there. He takes a step towards me and I quickly shake my head no, worried about what he'll do.

He stops when he sees the worried look on my face and instead turns his head back towards Jake in the kitchen. "It's up to Leah anyway, and I already told you she's not interested," he says and then he storms to his room, slamming the door shut.

As soon as he's in his room I run down the hall to mine, quietly shutting the door behind me, thinking over the step brothers' argument the whole time.

Jake POV

The last few days have been the best I've had in a long, long time. Mostly because of Leah. That day after I made her breakfast I took her out on my bike and she had a blast. She was terrified at first but after a while she loosened up and had a good time. I hadn't rode my motorcycle since Bella died, just hadn't felt like it but with Leah on the back it felt even better than old times.

We spent almost all of our time together, only going our separate ways when Rachel dragged Leah away occasionally or when I had Hero business. The gangs had been quiet since the club, but I knew this was bad news. They had to be planning something, something big. I still hadn't told Leah about Park's threat. I didn't want to worry her. Most importantly, I didn't want to ruin our good time.

During the time I spent with Leah I felt normal. I felt happy. We were just two twenty something kids in love. Not that I told her I loved her yet. Honestly, I'm pretty sure I did but I'm not sure how she felt. When I was with her I didn't think about the fact that we were orphans, that I had the weight of the world on my shoulders, I didn't worry about anything except making sure she was happy. Which was an easy job, Leah didn't want much. Just me, and I was willing to give it to her.

We were rarely away from each other, and the press ate it up. Every day Jessica Stanley had something new to say about "Hollywood's cutest couple". Heard of Bennifer, or Brangelina? Well, we were now dubbed Blackwater. I hated the stupid name but if it meant the whole world knew that Leah Clearwater was mine then I'd put up with it.

That day when I took her on my bike is when the frenzy began. The paparazzi had camped outside the mansion and got dozens of shots of Leah on the back of my bike as we pulled out. I had to act like I was upset but secretly I drove a little slow to make sure they got plenty of pictures.

When I first saw that magazine Sam slid under my door, I was furious. I hadn't felt that jealous of anybody in a long time. I wanted to barge into Embry's room and beat him into oblivion for touching her. I had uprooted my whole desk when I saw her hands caressing his chest in the last picture. I didn't calm down until I went into the kitchen and cut on the TV.

Their drunken kiss was on repeat and I had to bite my fist from laughing out loud and waking up the whole house. They looked terrible. My jealousy flew right out the window once I saw that. I still gave Sam a black eye for his little stunt though. Leah doesn't know about that but I think she suspects something. She saw him in the hallway waiting for Veronique a couple days ago and made it a point to ask me about his face. I couldn't help but smirk.

I've actually started going to classes now. She's been a good influence on me, although I've been the opposite to her. Her temper rivals mine. If I thought she had a potty mouth before it was nothing compared to now. She puts me to shame.

The guys complain that they never see me anymore but I tell them to get used to it. It's only been two weeks and I have no intention to slow down now. I think we still see plenty of each other. Whenever Leah and Rachel go do whatever the hell it is that they do, I'm hanging with the boys. I'm starting to think their too dependent on me. Especially Quil, he had to go to the bathroom the other day. But sat there afraid to go cause he thought I would leave while he was gone.

Embry hasn't talked to me since our talk in the kitchen. I might have been too harsh on him but I knew that Embry had some small feelings for Leah. I wanted to make sure they stayed that way. Small unrequited feelings. Deep down I knew I had nothing to worry about. Leah never gave me a reason to doubt her feelings for me. I still felt I had to stake my claim though.

The fellas noticed the tension between us but no one said anything about it. Everyone just tiptoed around the situation. I was fine with keeping it that way. As long as I had my girl, I didn't really care about much else. Like I said, I was happy.

I landed gently on the lawn and stealthily entered the house through the back way, eager to get to Leah's room. Once again it had been a quiet night. Only had to deal with a few rogue gang members. No sign of Ice in weeks. I wasn't going to fall into a false sense of safety though. Something huge was going to happen soon. I could feel it.

I stripped out of the suit as quickly as I could, shutting down most of my equipment as I strode through my secret room. I pushed open the wall and quickly shut it behind me. I grabbed a random pair of basketball shorts out of my drawer and pull them over my naked body and I basically raced to Leah's room.

I slowed down as I realized how strangely I was acting. I had just seen this girl a few hours earlier, spent the whole day with her. While hanging out in her room earlier this week I found a box of old pictures and paintings of hers. Her mother had taught her how to draw but she stopped once she passed away. I thought back to how much I enjoyed riding my bike again after so long and thought maybe it would be the same way with Leah and her painting.

I don't know shit about art so I went to the nearest hobby shop and just bought everything the sales associate showed me. Earlier today we set everything up and both tried to paint each other. Mine was shit but Leah's . . . well, the girl has talent, I'll leave it at that. Once she was finally done and we had splattered each other with paint countless times I left to patrol the streets. Now I was eager to get back to her.

I quietly opened the door to her bedroom and spied her stretched out under her covers. She slept wild, her long limbs taking over the bed, her curly hair a mushroom cloud on her pillow. I sat down on the edge and traced my pointer finger up and down her smooth leg, trying to wake her gently.

"Lee. Lee," I called softly, as I leaned over her ear. She snuggled deeper into her covers and turned her head the other way. I chuckled to myself as I bent over and kissed her exposed cheek, watching as she breathed deeply. "Good night," I whispered as I went to get off the bed, when her hand grabbed my forearm and yanked me back down.

"No. Stay," she whispered as she sleepily pulled me back down. I laughed to myself, not knowing why I pretended to want to leave every night. I would always sneak in here after coming back from Hero missions and say good night. And each time she would grab my arm and ask me to stay. I think I just liked knowing she wanted me here.

I slid under the covers with her as she scooted over and I spooned her from behind. She lifted her head and laid it on my outstretched arm as a pillow, snuggling as deep as she could get. I put my nose in her hair and breathed in her intoxicating scent, exhausted.

She lifted my arm that was wrapped around her waist and drug my hand up to her breast. I chuckled some more and tried to move my hand away but she kept her hand over top mine to keep me in place, knowing that I would try to move it. We hadn't really fooled around since that first night but she made it more than clear that she was up for it again.

I didn't want her to think that this was all about sex with me. What we had was anything but just a hookup. If that's what I wanted I could call Emily and have her lips around my dick in a split second. Leah was better than that. I definitely wanted to sleep with her, hell I was getting an erection right now. But I wanted her first time with me to be perfect. It'll happen when it happens.

But for now I'd give her what she wanted and mold her firm breast to my hand, smiling as I hear her soft moan. I kiss the back of her neck gently as she drifts to sleep. When we wake the neck morning my hand is still clutching her breast close, feeling her heart beating in my palm.

Few Days Later

I walk into our kitchen, sweaty and irritated, after playing ball with the boys. They always stick Paul on my team and he can't play worth shit. It's funny cause he swears he can ball but man, is he pathetic. Today he lost us the game when he decided to try and dunk the ball and ended up missing the hoop completely and then banging his head against the metal pole. Quil and Jared were still at the emergency room, waiting on his stitches.

"Leah," I called out, as I went to the fridge to get some water. "Is Rachel still here," I ask once I grab a bottle cold enough. "You don't have to shout," she answers from behind me. I turn around quickly, surprised she's so close.

Rachel and Leah are sitting in the living room, watching some chick flick with junk food spread out all over the floor and couch between them. I walk over and Leah leans her head over the back of the couch so I can kiss her as Rachel makes gagging noises. She's joking; everyone knows how much she loves us together. She's Blackwater's biggest fan.

"You need to call your dumbass husband," I tell her once Leah lets me come back up for air. I smile down at her, amused at her flushed cheeks, heaving breasts, and deep breaths. I love that I have that effect on her. Its only fair, since she drives me crazy too.

"Why," Rachel asks, with a mouthful of chips and salsa. "He's in the emergency room again." I answer as I stride back into the kitchen. "What happened," She screeches as she jumps up and starts packing her things. "Stitches again. Ran head first into a metal pole," I answer nonchalantly as I bite into my leftover sub from yesterday.

Rachel is frantic as she storms over to put on her shoes and Leah cuts off the TV. Rachel looks like she's about to have a heart attack. You think she'd be used to her husband's clumsiness. He's a walking disaster. Only person I ever knew who was a bigger hazard than him was Bella. The girl once fell down a flight of steps and out a window. Who does that?

"How bad was it this time," Rachel asks once she fishes her cell phone out of her purse. She groans once she sees the thirty plus text messages and calls we sent her. "Bad," I answer as I check out Leah's ass as she bends down to pick up the food and trash on the living room floor.

"Oh, God," Rachel shouts out as she leans across the table to yank me into a hug. Before I have time to react she runs over to Leah and flings herself at her too. "I gotta go, but you need to tell him," She says loud enough for me to hear her.

Immediately I stiffen up and drop my sandwich. Tell me what? "Rachel," Leah shouts out, sending me an embarrassed look over her friend's shoulder. "I really gotta go, but this is serious. I wouldn't play around with this kind of stuff and he deserves to know. Especially after what happened. Tell him," Rachel says, lowering her voice on the last sentence as she lets go of Leah and she stumbles forward.

"But Rachel," Leah calls out, after she finally gets her footing and tries to follow her friend as she races to the top of the stairs. "I have to go, but I'm serious Lee. If you don't tell him, I will," Rachel calls out after she runs downstairs and the front door slams after her.

Thoughts race through my mind and I'm immediately pissed off. All I can think of is the pictures of her kiss with Embry, the ones that made it look like she was enjoying herself. The ones that looked like she wanted it. Is she cheating on me? Is she interested in Em?

Rachel said, "Especially after what happened." Did she mean what happened with Emily? My heart is racing and I'm terrified of what she's about to say.

"Tell me what," I bite out at her, my voice unintentionally going into Hero mode. It sounds deep and menacing, almost like I'm daring her to lie to me. I see her beautiful hazel eyes widen and I know I've scared her. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. Frightening her wasn't my intention. I never want her to be scared of me.

"Tell me what," I ask again, trying desperately to get my voice in check. I watch as she takes a deep breath too and goes to sit on the couch. I follow her and sit beside her, clutching my hands together, so I won't break anything when she tells me.

"You have to promise not to overreact about this," She says softly, as she leans forward and tries to look me in the eye. I turn my head, her words pissing me off even more. "Just fucking tell me," I snarl.

I feel the couch shift as she reaches into her pockets and pulls out a letter. She tosses it into my lap and I unfold the paper. It's a plain sheet of white computer paper, with "We're going to cut you up even worse than we did his whore mother and bitch girlfriend" printed on the middle in bold letters.

I sit in silence reading it over again and again, my mind taking a while to comprehend the threat. "What the fuck is this," I whisper as I finally look up to face her. She's staring at me, with tears pooling in her eyes. "One of the threats the gang has been sending me," she whispers back.

On reflex I reach out and grab her shoulders, needing to touch her, needing to know for sure that she's safe. "What do you mean one of," I yell at her, in shock. She shakes herself free of me and walks to her bedroom. I follow, perplexed as she pulls a shoebox from under her bed and dumps a pile of folded up papers out.

She sits beside the pile, unfolds one, and hands it to me. "We raped his girlfriend six times before we slit her throat, we have bigger plans for you" it says. I pick up another one. "We're going to cut your pretty eyes out and then mail them to your boyfriend once we're through with you". I pick up another and another and another. Each worse than the last.

I sit down beside her, trying my hardest not to go find Park and rip him apart right the fuck now. "How long," I ask, as I turn to face her. She's trying not to cry as she turns her head to hide her tears but I turn her around to face me. "How long have you been getting these," I ask.

"Since last week. They've been showing up in the mail and in my papers at school. Rachel saw the one I got today and freaked out, said I had to tell you," She says, softly. I grow silent as I gaze at her, amazed she's hid this from me for so long. Then I think over the last thing she said.

She must have seen some sort of recognition in my eyes because she immediately knew what I was thinking. "I didn't tell her. She doesn't know about the Hero thing," She whispers the last part, even though the door is closed. "She just thought because of Bella and your mom that you should know."

I nod my head as I drop the pieces of paper to the floor and rest my head in my hands. And to think I thought her cheating on Embry would be my biggest nightmare. This is much, much scarier. "I'm going to fucking kill him," I whisper dangerously, from behind my fingers. I run them down my face and then to turn to face her.

"I swear to God, Leah, no one will fucking touch you. I'll kill 'em before they even get anywhere near you," I say before I pull her to me and crush her body against mine. I should have told her about Park's threat. I didn't take him as seriously as I should have. Damn it I had basically flaunted our new relationship in his face.

"Blackwater" was sprawled all over every magazine in the country and on the news countless times a week. I hadn't listened to a damn thing he said, and now I had put Leah in danger.

I lean forward and crush my lips against Leah's in a surging kiss, eager to show her how sorry I was. How much I care. And how much I wanted to protect her. She clung to me closely and kissed me back just as recklessly. She held me tighter against her as I tried to yank myself away from her. Feeling how soft, how fragile she really was just made it worse. I could really picture them hurting her and it drove me insane. I let her go but she held on. She wouldn't loosen her hold until I had to push her off and she flung backward onto the bed.

I stood up and stormed to the door, my anger at Park, at the gang taking over. "Where are you going," she called after me. "You don't leave this house unless I'm with you," I growled at her, my anger lashing out at her, not purposely. "No! No, Jacob. You can't just leave me here," She yells as she storms up to me, her anger equally matching mine.

I open my mouth to protest but she keeps yelling. "I told you I should help. It involves me now, their coming after me. You can't just leave me here like some sitting duck while you run off and try to single handedly kill them all yourself." She yells, as I turn around and zone her out.

I march down the hall to my room and she follows me, still shouting some nonsense. I try to shut the door in her face but she gets in anyway and follows me into the secret room. I immediately start to strip and don the suit, still ignoring her. Until I can't ignore her anymore. Because she starts to beat me in the chest.

It doesn't hurt; actually I can't feel it at all. But the fact that she's trying to pummel me throws me a little. "Dammit Leah! Stop," I shout, finally as I grab her hands. "Let me help," She shouts back as I hold her against me, my hands clutching her fists between us, as I glare down at her.

"We've been through this before. You can't help, there's nothing you can do," I yell some more. "I can protect myself. You won't always be there, and if we're going to do this, if we're going to be together we need to be equal. I don't want to be the weak one. I fucking refuse to have you save me all the time. I don't want to end up like them," She screams at me, tears flowing down her face. At her last sentence her eyes widen as if she didn't mean to say it out loud and I drop her hands.

I turn from her and start to finish putting the suit on, zipping it up my chest. "Jacob," she says softly. "I didn't mean it," She finishes, lamely, sniffing the whole time. "Yes you did," I respond, coolly. "It's understandable. No one wants to end up raped and murdered."

She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, holding me close. I close my eyes before pulling out of her embrace to face her. "Jacob, I want you. God knows I do. But you can't protect me 24/7. I don't understand why you won't let me help. All it takes is one little dose of that chemical, that chemical right over there," she says pointing behind me at the cabinet that holds the mysterious fluid. "I don't understand why you don't want me to be able to protect myself."

I reach forward and wipe the tears from her face as I kiss her gently. "It's not safe. All I want to do is keep you safe, keep you happy," I confess as I lean my forehead against her. "I can't lose you. I won't lose you," I tell her before kissing her roughly to get my point across. Once I let her go, I immediately let go and leave the room through the back way out, ignoring her cries after me.

That night I went out of my way to find any gang members I could. None of them knew where Park was, none of them talked. All night I searched but didn't find anything. Not a hint of Ice, and no sign of Park anywhere.

I finally came home at the crack of dawn, much later than I usually do. Leah was huddled up on my bed, the tear streaks still visible on her face. I locked my door and climbed in behind me, not bothering to take off my suit or to close the wall to the secret room. I crawled into bed behind her and held her close. She immediately rolled over and snuggled into my chest. I fell asleep right away, the wet spot from her tears soaking through the suit.

A Week Later

A week went by and Leah hasn't been out of my sight for a second. The threats still keep coming and every night I keep looking for Park. Still haven't seen hide nor hair of the bastard. Leah has been on me to give her the chemical nonstop. I refuse to give in. She doesn't know about all the side effects to it. She doesn't know about how painful the transformation is. I don't want that for her.

It hurts just a little bit that she doesn't think that I can protect her. My overactive ego takes a hit each time she says I won't be there for her always. She doesn't understand I'm not going anywhere. At least not unless she's by my side.

I do feel bad about keeping her home all the time but I'm not taking any chances. That night at the club was supposed to be a fun night and look what happened. I won't let her risk her life like that again.

Rachel is pissed at me though. We're all sitting on the couch in the living room trying to have a scary movie marathon. I say trying to because we can't hear anything. Rachel keeps opening her big ass mouth to complain about us being stuck inside on Halloween when they could be out partying. I told her there's no way in hell I'd let Leah out of my sight on Halloween, one of the most dangerous nights of the year.

To be honest, the Hero should be out there tonight but I've become selfish. I know the gang will probably have something big to do tonight and if it involves Leah I want to be here.

We've calmed down a lot since our big fight. We're just as passionate, don't get me wrong. But we don't argue about Leah's wanting to "help" any more. She'll bring it up I ignore her pleas. It's moot. I'm not going to let that happen.

"This does kind of suck balls, Jake," Quil calls from the floor where he sits with Claire. They've been off and on for a while now and I never saw what he sees in her. But I guess she's kind of okay when Emily's not around. She nods her head in agreement with Quil and quickly everyone else joins in.

"Isn't there somewhere else we can go," Paul asks, "I mean, it's fucking Halloween. Just put Leah in a costume and she'll be fine. No one will recognize her to hurt her." "Yay, I have the perfect costume for you too, Lee. I have an extra Native princess costume, kind of like the one Emily wore on pretty little liars, and it would be perfect for you," Rachel squeals, as I tighten my grip around Leah's shoulders.

"No way in hell will I let you pick out anything for Leah ever again," I say with a laugh. "Why," Rachel asks, surprised as she and Leah gaze up at me confused. "You had her practically naked at the ABC party. Let's just say, I'm not a sharing man," I say as I place a kiss on her forehead.

"You're so cheesy," Leah laughs, as everyone else groans, tired of our PDA. "Whatever, I'm out," Embry suddenly calls from the corner where he sat. We've been trying to include him more. Since Leah and I got together he's been around less and less, not even hanging with the guys anymore. We all had to practically beg him to show up tonight.

We all watch as he jumps to his feet and storms to the stairs, grabbing his leather coat off the chair as he goes. "Hey, man, you okay," I ask, reluctantly. I don't want to sound like an asshole but I hate that Embry and I aren't as close anymore. But I don't know what to do to fix that. Something tells me that Leah isn't the only problem he has with me.

"No, I'm not fucking okay," he shouts, as he stomps down the stairs and slams the front door after him. Everyone sits in silence, the mood clearly ruined. "Look, Jake, this is fun and all but I think you would have a better time if it was just you and Leah here, don't you," Seth calls out, trying his best to sound persuasive.

I look down at his eager face on the ground and then around at all the others. I can't help but to smirk at how desperate everyone looks to leave. "Your right. Now get the fuck out of my house," I say, with a smile as they all immediately jump up and grab their stuff.

I was worried that Leah was going to be upset but she seems as amused as I am as we watch them basically shove each other to get down the stairs first. Finally their all gone and it's just me, Leah, a big bag of candy, and every scary movie I own piled on the table.

I reach for the bag of candy when she leans forward and traps me beneath her. "God, they whine too much. Thought they'd never leave," She growls playfully as she stretches out on top of me. "I thought you were having fun," I ask, as she pulls the candy bag over and hands me a fun size snickers. "I think we'd have a lot more fun just the two of us," she answers as she lays her head on my chest to watch the Exorcist. I have to agree with her.

We watch a few movies, not really talking much, just cuddling and laughing when she gets freaked out. Carrie finally goes off and I get up to put, one of my favorites, An American Werewolf in London in.

I sit back on the couch and she climbs into my lap and rests her head against my shoulder as I rub her back gently. The doorbell rings, the first of many trick or treater's. It's only the children of other celebrities who live in the neighborhood. Tonight is normally Sam's night off but he's getting paid over time to pass out candy. Veronique normally does it but she's in Tokyo right now.

We sit in silence, half listening to the movie and half listening to the giggling children outside. "I'm sorry," Leah says, suddenly turning to face me. I lean back, surprised, so I can see her more clearly. "What for," I ask.

"I feel like I keep trying to start fights with you . . . about the whole chemical thing. I don't want you to think that I don't think you're worth it, because you are. I want to be with you regardless. The threats scare me but that doesn't change anything," She says, softly.

I shake my head in agreement. "I know that, the gang isn't changing a damn thing. I just don't want anything to happen to you," I whisper back. "Me too, that's why I want to help you so bad. I get scared for you, Jake. Every time you go out there I worry. I just want to keep you safe," She says and I laugh.

"Worry about yourself, Lee. I'll be fine. As long as you don't leave me I'll be fine," I tell her, as I stroke her legs, through her jeans. Her places her hands gently on my face and turns me to face her as she kisses me. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispers against my lips before she kisses me again.

She's kissing me so softly, so gently I can't take much more of it. I groan and return her kiss strongly, as I flip us over until she's beneath me on the couch. I lift her leg and hook it around my waist as we kiss more desperately than we ever have before.

"Jake," she whispers as she draws away from my mouth and gazes deeply into my eyes. "I want to be with you. Stop teasing me," She says, as she starts kissing my neck and trailing her hands up my back underneath my shirt. "You sure," I ask, as I peer down at her. "I'm sure."

I whip my shirt over my head and she sits up, removing hers before our bodies crash against each other's again. Her skin is the softest thing I've ever felt in my life. I trace my fingertips along every part of her that I can. She places soft kisses along my chest before playfully nipping at my nipples and I let out a soft hiss. I push her back down and tear her bra from her body.

Her breasts sit up, firm and smooth, and I softly trail my tongue around her mounds until I reach her puffy, stiff nipples and suck one into my mouth while I play with her free one. I had grown accustomed to her moans over the last few weeks but the sounds coming out of her mouth now are unlike any I've ever heard before. It's almost like music.

I trail my empty hand down her tight stomach and unhook her jeans and slowly sliding them down her legs. She kicks them off and I stick my hand in her cotton underwear and find her already soaking wet.

I lift my head, arching my eyebrow at her smirking, while she blushes shyly. I smile and kiss her lips before latching onto her other nipple. She moans and arches her body into me as I find her clit and start to strum on it with my thumb. I find a steady rhythm and her moans grow louder with each quick movement. I slide my pointer finger inside her, but keep it still.

She opens her eyes to look at me and I add another. I still don't move them. "Move, Lee," I whisper to her, before I go back to her breasts. When she lies still, I suck a little harder and then urge, "Ride me, Leah. Get yourself ready for me."

She finally gets the message and starts to move back and forth slowly on my fingers before I start to pump back into her. Once she really gets into it, I start to work my thumb on her clit again and then lean forward to take her lips.

She sighs and gasps often, just letting my tongue take over as I taste her mouth. Her body jerks and I lean back to watch the incoming explosion. Her face scrunches up adorably and her mouth opens wide in a silent scream as a powerful orgasm pushes her over the deep end. I keep going, not slowing down until she stops.

She gazes at me, smiling and then reaches up to pull my head down to kiss her again as I withdraw my hand. I remove my fingers from her and take off my jeans and boxers, fisting my hard cock a few times, spreading the leaking precum all over, mixing it with her juices on my fingers.

I kiss her back, passionately as she wraps her arms tight around my back and hold me as close to her as possible on the small couch. I line my head up with her opening and slide it back and forth along her wet slit, purposely bumping her clit. She hisses with pleasure each time.

"You ready for me," I groan, deeply, not even recognizing my own voice. She nods her head before I smile down at her. "No, you're not," I say before I surge forward.

She gasps and pulls me down to kiss her again as I sink in to her and start to push myself into her, agonizingly slow, inch by inch. I take my time, ignoring how irresistibly tight she is and make sure she feels every small thrust.

Once I finally bottom out in her, I gaze down at her beautiful face and kiss her until she opens her eyes, letting her adjust to my size. She finally opens her eyes and smiles up at me. I pull out until just the head is inside her and then thrust all the way back in.

Her whole body shakes and I do it again, and again, and again. We're both in a frenzy, rutting against each other desperately. Hungry kisses placed all over each other's necks, chest, and lips. I run my fingers through her sweaty hair as she bucks up against me and I kiss her lips. God, I love this woman, I think to myself.

I start to pound into her deeper as I think over all the many different reasons why. I lean back and grasp her hips so I can get in as deep as I possibly can. I want her to feel how much I love her. I may be strong physically but I'm not strong enough to tell her how much she means to me. So I try my best to show her.

I hold her slender hips up and roll her around my dick, making sure I hit every groove and ridge inside her. She moans, louder than any I've heard from her before and I want to hear that sound again. I lift her up and down on me as she rolls her hips back and forth and I don't know how much more of this I can take.

I put my arm behind her back and lift her up until she's resting on my thighs as I pump up into her and gaze deep into her eyes. I love you, I love you, I love you my mind screams with each thrust upwards, praying she knows how I feel about her.

She leans forward and kisses me roughly once more as her fingers thread through my hair. I can feel her muscles tightening around me and I know she's about to cum again. Her fingers tighten painfully in my hair as she gasps and moans against my lips. "Cum with me, Jacob. Cum with me," She whispers before kissing me again.

My thrusts speed up uncontrollably until she's bouncing in my lap. She takes a deep breath and shudders as her muscles clamps down around my penis, and I can't take anymore. I burst inside her as her pussy milks me dry and I fill her with powerful spurt after spurt of my seed.

As I slowly come down from my rush I realize she's still cumming and babbling softly to herself. "I love you. Oh, god, I love you," she's mumbling, with her head thrown back, her perfect face looking up at the ceiling. I clutch her ravished body even closer to mine and rest my head on her chest. I place small kisses all over her breasts, up her chest, to her neck, until I reach her lips and I stop her mutterings.

I kiss her thoroughly, the most tender kiss I've ever given anybody. "I love you too," I whisper as I rest my smiling face against her sweaty chest once more and she holds my head close against her. We're both breathing heavily as we tumble on the couch and lay out in the same position. Exhausted, I kiss her collarbone one last time as I close my eyes and whisper "I love you, too, Lee," and drift off to sleep.

ANA: Okay so this chapter was cut waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay short but I figured this was a good spot to stop on. Next chapter will have plenty of action; I'll leave it at that. And since it's mostly written already you guys shouldn't have to wait as long for the next update. Hope this wasn't too long for you guys. Have a great weekend. I know I will, off to see Paranormal Activity 3 and to laugh at all the people who are actually scared of this garbage. First two = Not. Scary. At. All. hope you all have a great weekend. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the long absence. This chapter should make up for it hopefully. It's been awhile, sorry if Jacob and Leah might sound different than past chapters. It's hard trying to get in their heads again.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, plot all mine though.

Chapter 10

Jacob POV

I woke up before Leah did. We were only asleep for about an hour or two but the loud laughter of the kids trick or treating outside startled me awake. I had gotten used to being a light sleeper, the gangs usually operated at night. I had to be alert at all times. Yet, when I was with Leah everything else kind of fades away.

I stare down at her sleeping face as she rests against my chest. I play with her soft hair and try to untangle her curls. I had only told one other girl that I loved her before. Bella. I honestly thought that I would end up alone after she died. Not that it was on my mind a lot, I was too focused on being the Hero to worry about love much. I had just assumed that I would spend my every waking moment defending L.A. and that would be it. Then she came and everything changed.

She said she loved me. Her breathy voice echoes in my mind as she uttered those words as I moved inside her earlier. I pray to God she meant it. If she was just saying it in the heat of the moment it'd kill me.

The front door slams shut and I hear Sam's loud footsteps as he stomps up the stairs. Leah jerks awake and I roll her over as quickly as I can and pull the throw over our naked bodies. "Sam, what the fuck," I shout at him as he runs into the room. I sit up and try to cover Leah as best as I can as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes and holds the blanket to her chest.

"We're running low on can . . . dy," Sam drawls out, as he gets a good look at us sprawled out on the couch. "So, I see Leah's been trickin'. Jake, how was the treat," He laughs, as he grabs one of the extra bags of candy we had on the coffee table.

I growl at him menacingly as Leah sits up and wraps her arms around my shoulders. The blanket falls down and she presses her naked breast against my back, instantly calming me down. She kisses up and down my shoulder and neck, before playfully licking my ear. "Sam, shouldn't you be with the kids? I'm pretty sure that's the only trick or treating you're getting tonight," she says sensually without even turning to face him. I can't help but to smirk at him as his face turns red, while wondering what the hell has got into her.

"Whore," he snarls, before turning to leave. That's it, I'll fucking kill him. I move to get up and smash his smug face in when Leah drags me back. "I think you're confusing me with Emily," Lee laughs, as she rests her arms over my shoulders and rubs her hands up and down my chest.

Sam just shakes his head and turns to leave. "You could have done better," he calls over his shoulder as he starts down the steps. "Oh really? Better than the man who was put in traction for trying to avenge your ungrateful ass," Leah shouts at him, all of a sudden.

I turn to face her; surprised she would bring that up. She looks furious. This must have been bothering her ever since I told her. "Lee," I say, wanting her to drop it. She ignores me. "No, Jake should have done better. He deserved a better friend then you." She finishes, confidently. A look of regret crosses Sam's face so quickly I barely see it, but it was there. His attitude seems to disappear at Leah's words. He just takes the candy and goes back outside without another word.

I let out a deep breath, trying to ease the tension from my shoulders. I swear to God if I wasn't naked I would have beat his ass. "Calm down, Tiger," Leah laughs in my ear, as she rubs my shoulders, trying to help me. I can't help but to laugh with her as I turn around to face her. "Damn, girl. If I knew sex would've changed your attitude so much, I would have gave it to you sooner," I joke as she leans her head into the curve of my neck and giggles.

"He's been bugging me," she says softly, trying to play it off. "Me too, but that's not what I meant. What's with the vixen routine," I ask, honestly curious as I lift her head up. Making love to Leah was one of the best experiences of my life. It meant a lot to me, I just want to make sure she feels the same way. With the way she's acting right now I can't really tell.

I don't know what answer I expected but her spontaneous bout of laughter wasn't it. "Are you serious, Jake? Now that you finally gave it up I'm gonna be all over your ass from now on," She sputters out, before placing a light kiss on my throat. She starts to laugh again but the sound dies as I crash my lips into hers.

Without missing a beat she kisses back and before I know it, I have her underneath me again ready for another round. The second time is just as good as the first, maybe even better. It's pretty stupid of us since Sam could come back in at any time. We don't care though. Too lost in each other to pay attention to anything else. Neither of us says I love you this time, both too caught up in the ecstasy to form actual words.

After we both come back down from the high and my body collapses on hers, we lay out on the couch too exhausted to move. I listen to her deep breathing as she tries to catch her breath. "What was that thing you did with your tongue," she gasps out finally. I can hear the smile in her voice and chuckle. I rest my chin on her chest so I can stare up at her and raise my eyebrows suggestively. She laughs and shoves my head away.

We both head to the bathroom and clean up before going back to finish our horror movie fest. I unpause An American Werewolf in London as Leah settles her head in my lap. In a few minutes she's completely focused on the movie but my mind wanders.

Tonight is going a little too smoothly. It's Halloween for God's sake. I know the gangs have something up their sleeve, yet nothing happened so far. I had set the TV to interrupt whatever we're watching if a news break occurred. No interruptions so far so I guess it was a typical Halloween night. No gang activity yet. Fucking strange. Not sure if I'm overthinking it or not, I try to concentrate on the screen but I can't. Leah must have noticed as she lifts my hand and starts to play in my fingers.

"Loosen up, Hero," she jokes as she links her fingers with mine. "I know what you're thinking and everything is going to be fine," she smiles up at me. I lean down to kiss her, thinking she's probably right when the power goes out.

Her body stiffens in my arms as I shift her to sit beside me on the couch. "What the fuck was that," I say, mostly to myself, as I get up off the couch. I get up and Leah tries to follow me but I gently push her back down. Instantly I'm on the defensive. I let my guard down, which I knew I shouldn't have, now we were about to pay the price.

"It's probably Sam or the guys playing a prank," Leah tries to reason with me. Her voice sounds unsure and I know she's secretly freaking out. Those threats never stopped coming. I know they're whats on her mind right now. I walk stealthily to the window and pull the drapes open. As I do, I feel Leah come up behind me and grasp onto my waist. I don't make her go back to the couch because I can tell how scared she is, even as she tries to hide it. Plus, I'd rather have her here beside me than anywhere else.

I look out across the vast yard and see nothing. Its pitch black. All the street lights have gone out and it's almost impossible to make out the trick or treaters as they huddle with their parents in the driveway. "Maybe it's the whole street," Leah whispers. I use my powers and can clearly see the lights on at the nearest estate. "It isn't," I answer gruffly, as her arms tighten around me more.

Sudden screams grab our attention and we both turn to face the trick or treaters once again. The children are all screaming and pointing above the front door. Their parents all take notice and begin to look too. Once they see what has their kids hysterical most of them shriek too. It's complete pandemonium outside as parents grab their kids and begin to run down the driveway.

I watch as Sam walks outside to see what all the fuss is about and then looks up above the door too. Abruptly, he jumps back just as whatever was hanging above the door falls at his feet. I can see from here, it's a body.

"Stay here," I order Leah as I move her to the side and make to leave the room. "No, Jake, we've been through this before. You don't leave me, not unless you'll leave me with some way of protecting myself." She says hurriedly, as she runs to keep up with me as I stride across the room to the stairs. "We have been through this before. No. I'll be right back," I say as I start towards the front door. "Jake," She shouts behind me. "Leah, I told you I don't know how it will affect you. Now I promise I'll be right back," I say as I turn around and clutch her face in my hands.

As I stare down at her, her I love yous echo in my ear again. I know now is not the time but I can't help but to wonder again if she meant it. God knows I did. I let go before she expects it and storm from the room. If I stayed any longer I would have asked her something I would have regretted. Like I said, now isn't the time.

All the trick or treaters have fled and it's just me and Sam left with the body. Sam stares down at it, confused as I bend down and inspect it.

The gangs are very unoriginal. The idea was obviously stolen from The Dark Knight but I will give them this, it must have taken them a while to track the poor kid down. I pull the mask off the dead fake Hero imposter from the club and close his eyes as he stares up at me. Another person to add to the list, another person who lost their life because of me. Mom, Bella, and now this kid whose name I don't even know.

"What does it mean, Jacob," Sam asks quietly, as he squats down beside me. I stare up at the roof, trying to see if there's any gang members still up there. I can't see anything. They had plenty of time to leave while I was busy arguing with Leah. If they have any common sense they left as soon as they dropped him.

"Jake, man, what the fuck," Sam shouts, trying to get my attention. I ignore him and pull the knife out of the Hero imposter's chest. The blood splattered note that had been pinned to his body drifts to the ground and I pick it up. "This Halloween why don't you take your mask off. We tried to warn you: Either give yourself up or give up the girl. Midnight abandoned laboratory on 34th St. You have until 12:01 before we come for her."

Chills ran down my spine after I read the note. I was fucking pissed. "Did you read this," I asked Sam, as he tried to peer over my shoulder. I crumbled the note up before he could see it. "No," He answered, sounding perplexed. "Jacob, man, what the hell is going on," he shouted as I stood up and marched back into the house.

I just ignored him as I run up the stairs and looked for Leah. As soon as I stepped foot in the living room the TV started blaring the news. Several reporters from several different locations were all broadcasting multiple break ins at establishments and banks, fires had been set to schools and rec centers. Many roads had been closed due to large groups of gang members marching down the streets, taking over all that they could. Reported stated that all the disturbances began at the same time, about 20 minutes ago. About the same time the fake Hero had been dropped from our roof.

"Should I call the cops? What the fuck did that note say," Sam shouts at me as he stumbles in behind me. "The cops are a little busy right now," I answer him distractedly, as I turn from the TV to check the time on the cable box. It's 11:45. I have fifteen minutes before they come for her.

"Leah!," I roar, as I race from the room, looking for her. Where the fuck did she go? I run to her room and throw open the doors. They bang against the wall, the force I used shakes the entire house. The room is empty, where the hell did this girl go? I turn and race down the hallway as she comes out of my room and runs into my arms.

"Are you going," she asks, as I hold her and try to stop my heart from pounding. I was terrified that they had come for her while I was outside. Again, her voice saying I love you had raced through my mind while I searched for her.

"I have to," I tell her, as I hold her a little while longer and glare at the clock over her shoulder. Its 11:50 now, I wish I had a little more time. I know that tonight is different than any other time against the gangs. Them going all out, taking over the city like this, proves it. "It's a trap. I know it," she whispers into my shoulder.

I think over her words and realize it's probably true, but either way I have to go. I don't say anything, just hold her closer, knowing that I'm being stupid. I don't have time for this but I want to say goodbye right, just in case. I kiss her hair and finally let go. I walk over to my wall and step back as it lifts up.

Its 11:53, I should be able to make it there in time. I toss my shirt off and race towards the suit as Leah watches from the doorway. "Jacob," she says quietly, and I know what she's going to say. So I ignore her. "Jacob, take me with you. I can help you," she whispers as she walks over to me.

I sigh and walk past her to my shelf to grab my mask. "Jake, I swear I can help. I'll be okay, I promise," she says, as she walks over and places her hand on my forearm. That's it. "You can't promise that, that's the problem. The only reason I'm fucking going is to save you. They're coming for you if I don't go. Don't you understand? I need to know that you're okay. I'm being incredibly selfish right now. There are hundreds of people out there right now, dying, and I should be helping them. But I'm going to go meet Park to protect you. All I care about is you," I tell her as I turn around and invade her space.

She needs to know how serious I am. She needs to know what she means to me. "If you're with me, you'll be the only thing on my mind. I need to know you're safe, and the safest place for you to be is here. Just stay here," I beg her, as I rest my forehead against hers and breathe in her sweet smell. "This ends tonight. If they all have taken Ice . . . I might not make it back. I can't have you near that. I can't, I won't, lose you," I confess as I close my eyes, and wrap her body up in mine.

I feel her body as she starts to break down. "Oh God, Jacob, please," don't go is what I know she's going to say. I kiss her hard as I can before she can finish. I'm holding her so close to me that I know I'll leave bruises but I can't find the strength in me to put her down. my fingers tangle in her hair as I hold her head close and deepen my kiss. My hand on her lower back fists her shirt until I'm physically holding her up off the ground.

She moans and sobs into my mouth as she doesn't hold anything back. She kisses me back as hard as I kiss her. She knows just as well as I do that this could be the end. "Oh my god," We hear from behind us. We continue for a few more seconds before I place her back on her feet and the intense kiss softens. I caress her tears away and slowly back up and let her go.

"You're the Hero," Sam asks, stunned from the doorway. We forgot to close the wall behind us. He stares at me and then takes a long look around at all the gadgets and gizmos that clutter the high tech room. "Why didn't you tell me," he whispers, as he gapes at me in my suit, astounded.

"I want you two to stay in this room and don't leave it until all of this is over. Look after her for me," I say sternly to Sam, as I point at Leah behind me. He doesn't say anything, just nods his head. I look at the clock one last time. I'm running out of time. Its 11:58. I'll have to fly faster than I've ever flown before to make it in time.

I cross the room and make the wall close. Sam watches me closely to see how it's done. I toss my mask back on the counter once I remember I don't need it anymore. I make it to the back entrance when Leah pulls on my arm stopping me. I had been avoiding looking at her because I might be tempted to take her with me. I knew I was going to be worrying like crazy about her as soon as I leave. At least in my secret room she had less chance of getting captured.

I try to shake her off when she turns me around with a surprising amount of strength and launches herself at me. She kisses me just as hard as before, leaving me breathless. She pulls back, looks me dead in my eye, and says it. "I love you," she says with conviction.

I had been wondering all day if she had really meant it and here was my answer. If the look in her eye meant anything then she loved me a hell of a lot. Almost as much as I loved her. I glance at the clock. 11:59. I'm all out of time. I nod and whisper "I love you" back, because I'll be damned if I leave without letting her know. Then I'm gone.

I flew out of that room so fast I'm pretty sure I made Leah's head spin. I pushed myself as far as I could go. The wind burning and stinging my eyes as I soared over the destruction and devastation below me. The gangs had the city in an uproar. Every corner had something blowing up, being shot at, or on fire. I wanted to stop and help but I had no time.

I knew it was wrong, to choose Leah over everyone else. But the media had always said I was selfish, might as well make their lies true. I blow out all the fires that I saw as I flew past but sadly, that was the most I could do right now. The way I looked at it, this ends tonight. It was going to be me versus whoever's in charge. Whether it be Park, his boss, whoever. It was me against them and they were going down.

I finally made it to the building and crashed through the roof, wanting to make an entrance. I brushed the dust and debris off my shoulder as I stepped out of the large crater I had created and took a look around. As soon as I looked up, I saw Park and his men. I was surrounded. Is this really the best they could do. I smirked as the large mob of gang members opened fire.

Not playing games tonight. Bullets bounced off my body harmlessly before shooting back into the crowd, taking out the very people who fired them. Several gang members went down but that still left plenty for me to take care of. I used my super speed to race from thug to thug, ripping out spines, breaking necks, and cracking skulls along the way. It was too easy.

I finally reached Park, who had stood smugly in the middle as his men died. As I approached him, He dug in his pocket and pulled out a syringe of Ice. He must think I'm stupid. As if I'd just sit her e and wait for him to inject himself.

I ran up to him, taking him by surprise and broke his hand. He dropped the syringe as he howled in pain. I caught it the second it slipped and quickly pressed down, emptying the substance all over the floor. Outraged at his wasted drug, he tried to fight back but I stabbed him in the face with the useless needle. I used so much force that I bashed his face in a little. He died instantly, but that wasn't good enough for me. This piece of shit had put me through too much.

It was him who had killed my mother and Bella. Him who threatened Leah's life. This death wasn't good enough. I stabbed him repeatedly, stabbed him so hard that his face was completely unrecognizable. He stopped looking human altogether. Finally, as his blood splattered all over my suit and his body stopped twitching I let his body drop to the floor.

It was done. I took in my surroundings and breathed hard as I wondered if this was it. Park was dead, but what about his boss. I didn't have to wonder for long.

"You didn't really think it would be that easy, did you? You forgot, you still have to save the girl," a very familiar voice called out from the corner of the room. I turn around, praying it's not who I think it is. Embry strolls out of the darkness, stepping over bodies nonchalantly as he approaches.

"Embry, no. Man, what," I start to ask him, dumbfounded as he stands before me. "Everyone's always liked you best, Jake. The media, girls, the guys, my own mother, now Leah too. I was tired of always being in your shadow. But how could I even try to compete with you? Ever since Veronique married your dad and you showed up, my life went to shit. You were the smartest, the most handsome, and then you went and got fucking super powers. What did that leave me," Em shouts at me, looking like a stranger.

I don't recognize this Embry. He's never been this jealous, this vindictive before. He looks furious, as he spits on me as he yells. "Nothing that's what. Not a god damn thing." "Embry, you're just as good as I am, man. You know that. I've never treated you like you weren't. You're my fucking brother." I try to reason with him.

"You didn't have to, Jake. Everyone else did it for you. Tired of always being second fucking best. And, no I'm not as good as you. I'm better," He says, his voice finally calming down. "What are you even doing here? How did you get mixed up in the gang's business," I ask, wanting answers.

"That would be because of me," another voice calls from across the room. I whirl around, ready to fight when I see who it is and stop. Jasper Cullen strides forward, walking as though he's just talking a walk around a pond or something and not surrounded by dead bodies.

"What the fuck is going on? And what do you mean still save the girl," I roar, tired of this charade. I want answers and I want them now. "I found Embry to be a great test subject. He was more than willing to try my new formula out once I told him it's much more powerful than the one I gave you." Jasper explains, as he reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out a larger than usual syringe of Ice.

"I call it Ice, it's a modified version of what I gave you. Embry has taken to it quite well, actually. Want a demonstration," Jasper asks, as he tosses the syringe to Embry who catches it swiftly. "Embry, what the fuck are you thinking," I shout at him, as he twirls it around his fingers and smirks at me.

"Go on then, Embry. Why don't you show him how much better you are now? Make Leah see whose second best now when we bring her to you," Jasper asks, just as Embry stops twirling the syringe and jams it into his thigh. The change is instant. I no longer recognize the hideous monster before me. He's much larger than Park, much larger than me.

Jasper laughs as I stare up at my step brother, wondering what I could have done to prevent this. "Come on, who's second best now," Jasper shouts, and Embry lets loose a loud roar. It seems as if Jasper's words made Embry even angrier. This would be the fight of my life. He puts his distorted arms on the ground and races towards me on all fours. I move to brace myself but then think better of it and fly forward towards him at an impossible speed. I try to push my worry about Leah's safety out of my mind as I surge forward. The boom that sounds when we collide is so loud the building quivers.

Leah POV

"I can't believe all this time he was the Hero. I used to talk so bad about him and how he let people die right in front his face. Used to say it like it was a joke or something," Sam whispers to himself, from the corner of Jake's secret room. He's been talking nonstop since he left. And I can't take it anymore.

"Sam, shut the fuck up! Seriously, just shut up," I scream, as I lift my head up from my arms and chuck one of Jake's gadget thingies at him. He dodges it just in time and I put my head back down, and continue worrying.

Jacob's last few words to me are on repeat in my mind as I rock myself back and forth. "I might not make it back." He better not die or I'll fucking kill him, I swear. I wish I knew what the hell was going on. I didn't know about the Hero imposter's body until Sam told me. He told me Jake inspected the body, read the note that had been stabbed to his chest, and then freaked out looking for me. Obviously I was mentioned in the note but I have no idea what it said. Sam neither. I just hope he was okay.

I don't know what I would do if Jacob got hurt over me. I wanted to help him with his Hero business, not be some stupid damsel in distress that got him beat up all the time. That wasn't me. I wanted to be his equal. The wonder woman to his superman. I loved him too much to make him risk his life every time I was in danger.

"How long have you known," I heard Sam's voice call out from within my arms. "I think I've loved him ever since he brought me to his old house," I whisper, thinking he meant how long I had loved Jacob. A second later it occurred to me that he meant how long I had known that he was the Hero. Graciously, Sam ignored my slip up and stayed quiet.

I sniffled a few times and wiped my nose before sitting up and facing Sam. He crawled over to me and sat beside me. Hesitantly, he handed me a tissue and tried to wipe my tears. His kind gesture only made me cry harder. He pulled me into a snug hug and let me cry it out as I worried about Jake. A few tears hit my knee and I assumed they were mine until I glanced up at him. Sam had shed a few tears too.

"I'm the biggest asshole," He said softly, trying to discretely dry his eyes. "Jake was like my little brother growing up. He's done so much for me and I threw him away for some stale ass pussy," Sam confessed, as he chuckled softly. "You know, me and Emily were drunk when we hooked up. She threw up when she tried giving me head," he laughed, as I tried to move away from him. His oversharing was starting to weird me out.

"Honestly, it was the worst sex of my life and it cost me my best friend," he finished, quieting down. I patted his leg as I rested my head on his shoulder. "He misses you," I tell him. "That's why I got so angry with you earlier. After Jake told me the whole story, I kind of fucking hated your ass." He laughs and shakes his head at me.

"It's just so fucked up because now he's losing Embry too," I say softly. "Everything is just so fucked." "But now he has you. And from what I could tell when I walked in on you two earlier, I'm pretty sure he'd take you over me or Embry any day," Sam joked. I laughed and wiped another tear away, as my head rolled on his shoulder.

We grew silent, both of us cuddled up worried about the same thing. Whether or not Jacob was alright. We cut the TVs on after a while and watched all the destruction. It only made me feel worse when The Hero never showed up and saved the day like I wanted him to.

At around 12:20 Sam cut the TVs back off. "I don't think that was making you feel any better," he explained, as he set the remote back down. I nodded my head as the fears set in even further. "Do you think he'll ever forgive me," Sam asked quietly, out of the blue.

I looked up at him and watched his face. He looked sincere, genuinely sorry. I patted his hand and nodded my head yes. "You just have to give him a reason to." To try and keep ourselves form worrying I showed Sam all of Jake's gadgets that I knew how to work. After Sam almost set off one of Jake's pepper spray bombs, I decided to stay away from the weapons and things. Especially the nun chucks, Sam sucked at those. So instead I showed him the internet table tops and even the files on the original superheroes. Sam was fascinated by them, he had remembered Jacob's mother telling him stories about them too.

I had contemplated showing him the drawer that Jake kept the special formula in, but I decided not to. My thoughts kept drifting towards the formula anyway. What was keeping me from just injecting myself now? Sure Jake said there were side effects and he didn't know how it would affect me but I was willing to take that risk.

I hated sitting here thinking that he might be dead. For all I knew he was out there fighting for his life and I had no way of helping him. "What was that," Sam's voice brought me out of my thoughts. Without even noticing it I had drifted towards the drawer. Sam was at the wall that opened up, with his ear pressed up against it, listening hard. "Sam, what," I started to ask him, when he waved his hand, silencing me. He listened harder, before waving me over. I stood beside him and pressed my ear to the door, as he raised his finger to his lips.

I strained, trying to hear whatever he heard first but got nothing. Eventually, Sam pulled his head away and I followed him. "I could have sworn I heard voices." He explained. "I didn't hear anything," I tell him as I go sit back down. Then we both heard it. A door slammed down the hallway. It sounded like it came from Embry's room.

"Maybe Embry's back," Sam offered. I didn't know what to think. It very well could be Embry, or it could be gang members. Jake had never said for sure that they were coming for me but he more than implied it. But if it was Embry and gang members were on their way here, we needed to get him into the room with us, where it was safe.

Sam must have seen by the look in my eye that I was resolved to get Embry here with us. "I'll go," He said, as he walked towards the scanner to open the wall. He pushed a button on the panel on the side and it opened a fraction of the way. Sam scooted underneath and went to close it from the other side when I shuffled out behind him.

"What the fuck are you doing? I said I was going," He whisper shouted at me. "I'm going with you," I responded, no way in hell was I going to sit back and worry about not one but two men. He opened his mouth to protest when we heard footsteps down the hall. Sam threw his hand over my mouth and pulled me close, as we listened.

"Go back in," He ordered but I just scoffed and pushed his hand away. "It might be Embry. No can do," I argued. He shook his head, openly upset but he grabbed my hand and started to sneak out of the room. "If it isn't, you run. Run back to the room and don't look back," He whispered. I got ready to argue back again when he shook my arm. "Look, Leah, the one thing Jacob asked of me was to look after you. If something happens to you, he'll fucking murder me. Just do it," He pleaded.

I let out a huff of indignant air but finally agreed. We tiptoed down the hallway to Embry's room, trying our best to be quiet. "I'll go first," Sam whispered, as he approached the half open bedroom door. He looked back at me, making sure I was ready to run in case something happened. I nodded my head at him, hoping he could see me in the dark hallway. He wrapped his hand around the door and gently pushed, making sure not to let it make a sound. He took a deep breath, obviously nervous, before sticking his head in the room.

He brought it out a split second later. "Oh shit, Leah, go. Go!," he whisper shouted at me, before I spun around ready to race back to the safe room. I bumped into a hard chest before I could make it. "Hello, princess. Did you get all of our letters," the tall, menacing gang member asked as he grabbed me by my shoulders.

His loud question caught the attention of the group of gang members in Embry's room and they all ran out into the hallway. Sam looked around, taking in his surroundings as the large man shook me hard and restated a few of the more memorable threats. As a few of the men reached out to make grabs at me and the others went to restrain Sam, he suddenly shouted out, startling us all.

"Cover your eyes," he yelled, as he pulled out one of Jake's pepper spray bombs and pulled the clip. Immediately I did as he said, the gang members weren't as smart. The bomb went off with a loud explosion. The large gang member dropped me as he began to choke and claw at his eyes. Sam grabbed my arm and began to push and shove our way back to Jacob's room.

The gang members were all disorientated and could barely breathe but they chased us. They got really close too. Sam and I had to fight several off as they tried to grab ahold of one or the other. One of the larger ones grabbed my waist and lifted me up in the air, squeezing hard. I felt like he was going to make all of my organs pop out of my mouth, that's how hard he squeezed. Sam tried to fight him off but several other gang members got him before he could.

I reached forward and brought my elbow back as hard as I could, aiming for his red irritated eyes. I hit him a few times before he finally dropped me. I raced over to help Sam, weaving past a few gang members, who still couldn't really see. To be honest, I couldn't see that much better either. The hallway was dark and the cloud of smoke from the bomb only made it worse. The pepper in the air caused me to squint and cough but I kept going.

I was too late though. Sam was right in front of the door to Jacob's bedroom, when he finally got the upper hand on the final gang member after him. He head butted him hard and kneed him in the face once he went down. I kept racing towards him as he waved his hand at me, in a hurry up gesture, when I heard it. "Fuck this shit, we don't need that one," a loud voice cried out before a gunshot sounded.

How the gang member was able to see where he was aiming I'll never know but his aim was true. He shot Sam in the forehead, the smile never left his face as the back of his head exploded. "Sam, No," I screamed, as I finally reached him. But there was nothing I could do.

I dropped down beside his body before I looked up and saw the gang members closing in on me. I tried to drag his body into the room with me but he was too heavy. The gang members neared me and one of them got close enough to grab my leg, I knew I had to leave him. I shook off the one gang member as his friend clawed at me. I kicked wildly, keeping the two of them off as I crawled backwards towards the half open wall. I got halfway through when they tried to drag me back out.

I fought like a wild woman, determined not to let them take me. I even bit a few of them. There was no way in hell I was letting them get me. I kicked a few of them in the face as I crawled over to the scanner on the wall to close the door.

My legs were still sticking out from underneath the wall but I pulled myself up as high as I could and finally used the same button that Sam had used earlier to close it. The gang members grabbed ahold of my legs tightly and pulled collectively, trying to pull me out in time.

My upper body fell hard, making me bite through my lip as my face hit the floor. I dug my fingernails into the ground and held on for dear life, desperate not to go. I kicked my legs and wiggled back and forth, trying to shake them off before the wall closed all the way.

Finally they had to let go or they would have been crushed. With an amazing speed that I didn't know I had, I pulled my legs through and crawled over to the corner. I was in hysterics. They killed Sam. I couldn't believe it. They killed him.

I wrapped my arms around my knees and stared hard at the door as they began to bang harder and harder, trying to get in. Eventually, they got tired of that and started shooting. I jumped at the first gunshot I heard and ducked down, as a reflex. Luckily, the wall was made of some type of impenetrable material. Or so I thought.

"Fuck this shit. I'm taking it," a loud, clear voice called out to his friends. "We're not supposed to take any till later, man," one of the gang members reminded. "Fuck, we got to get in don't we," the first voice responded.

A few seconds of silence went past, as I sat huddled up, hiccupping to myself. Boom! The whole wall shook and some plaster began to fall from the ceiling. They were ramming the wall with something. I heard loud cheers and shouts as they hit the door again. From their cries I realized that they weren't hitting the wall. Their friend was. He must have taken that drug Ice that Jake had told me about and had transformed.

Boom! He hit the wall again and a large dent appeared. Shit, shit, shit. They were going to get in. They were going to take me. I began to freak out and thought about trying to escape out the back entrance. No way that would work unless I suddenly learned how to fly. I looked all around gathering all the different weapons and devices that Jacob had, but I knew they wouldn't hold them off for long.

Boom! The pieces of the wall fell to the floor this time. Boom! Even more pieces fell and the shouts grew louder. A small hole materialized in the plaster and a large, creepily inhuman golden eye peered through. I gasped and backed away once more, as the monstrous beast raced forward and hit the wall again.

I knew what I had to do. Jacob would kill me but better him than the gang members. I raced over to Jake's secret drawer, with thoughts of him in my mind. I pulled several syringes out and slid to the floor, as the beast kept ramming the wall. I pulled back the lever and rolled up my sleeve, feeling like how I imagined my mother used to before she shot up.

I jammed the syringe into my vein on the inside of my elbow and squeezed every drop of the formula out. Nothing happened. Jacob is really going to kill me. I pray he's okay to do so, I thought as I jammed the second syringe in the first ones place. Again nothing. So I took the last syringe and shoved it in as the wall really started to crumble.

I looked up, in shock and fear, as the beast began to beat against the wall ferociously. He would be in in seconds. Come on, come on, come on! I urged myself silently, as the room shook around me.

He ran into the wall so hard that all of Jake's stuff started to fall off the walls and shatter around me. I watched as two of his TVs fell and several of the screens broke. Old weapons and such fell around me, glass rained down everywhere. Sparks flew from the overhead lights. I seemed to watch in slow motion as the photo of Jacob's mother Sarah fell off the shelf and the glass broke around it. I started to feel funny, almost like a drugged feeling.

The wall finally collapsed and I reached over to pick up the picture frame, as the gang members flooded the room. Two of them grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up roughly, leaving me feeling as if my shoulders had been dislocated. One of them slapped me in the face as I struggled to my feet. I felt sluggish and weird. The world still moved in slow motion as he shoved me forward.

I slipped on the shards of glass and my whole body began to shake. Every nerve ending in my body began to ache and I couldn't stand anymore. I dropped the picture frame and fell on all fours. One of the gang members kicked me in my back, before pulling me back up to my knees by my hair. My blood felt like it began to sizzle as I yanked myself away from him. I grabbed hold of his arm and pulled it away from me.

I must have pulled harder than I thought because he fell to the ground beside me, screaming in pain, as if I had broken it. Others rushed me but before they got there I fell forward again, in an intense amount of pain. All of my thoughts were on Jacob and how I hoped he was faring better than I was, because if this pain was anything to go off of I was surely dying. Just my luck, he told me not to take the formula and now I'm overdosing on it. He'll never let me live it down.

Gang members race towards me and I watch out the corner of my eye as the monster on Ice stalks me from the corner. One of the gang members grabs my arm and without even having to think about it, I lift him up and toss him into the wall on the other side of the room. His body hits the TVs hard and more sparks fly, setting fire to his carcass and the flammable weapons around him. More gang members charge me and all I can think about is how grateful I am that I told Jacob I loved him before he left. My body convulses and I start to see darkness take over, as the one on Ice runs towards me. I try to stop my involuntary shaking as I lift my hands to protect myself. Jake was right, this ends tonight.

ANA: Don't know how I feel about this chapter, would love to hear your thoughts. Again, sorry about the really long wait. Will be updating other stories and B is for Blackwater soon. Blackwater is Love

Lauren


End file.
